


Stars of the Dead

by writingrosie



Category: AMC's The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead, Walking Dead, the walking
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 57,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingrosie/pseuds/writingrosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Scott is a 20 year old English girl who moved out to Georgia with her mum and dad to be with her mum's brother, her Uncle, Pete and his wife and family. The epidemic hits and the world goes to shit, the family manage to hold their ground in their house for a while but of course, the Infected (walkers) take over. Young Lily is forced to leave her family behind and take off in hope of survival with her older cousin Jake, only things don't go too smoothly. Lily, eventually, is introduced to Daryl, Rick and the rest of the survivors but not only has she been dragged into their lives but their problems too. Lily is in the middle of a civil war, is this young girl strong enough to take on The Governor with Team Prison? To complicate things even more, she finds herself falling for a certain redneck that is 10 years her senior. How does Lily's dark tale unfold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfort Zone

We had prepared for this moment, prepared for the moment that our base would be over taken by the infected.

Our base, being my family home, was occupied by my parents, my auntie and uncle and their kids, my cousins Jake and Sarah.

It was a big mistake staying home.

At the beginning of the outbreak everyone packed up and left their homes, drove out into the countryside to where it was 'safe', like we should have but my mum and dad couldn't face leaving their beautiful house.

There excuses to stay here ranged from, 'since everyone has moved out to the countryside, the more infected will be out there' to 'the army will do door to door checks to rescue any survivors, we can wait out this apocalypse.'

But the truth was, they loved their new lives in America and cared for the house more so than their families safety. My parents, both being very British, had saved for years to be able to come join my mum’s brother Pete who moved over here and gotten married to a lovely woman called Heather. We moved here last year, joining Heather, Pete and their kids Jake and Sarah’s neighbourhood.

I knew staying put was a huge mistake. As did Jake and Sarah, but our ridiculous house proud parents wouldn't budge.

It was crazy at first; it mirrored scenes in end of the world films. The chaos outside; all the cars packed full of supplies impatiently beeped as they tried to leave, then the neighbourhood was a ghost town, there wasn't a soul in sight, it took a while but the infected began to show up, slowly they began to trickle in.  
With just the occasional infected wandering down the street, Jake, my dad, my uncle or I would go out there and do what every good zombie film taught us to do and smash their brains.

Soon enough the infected population grew and really started to take over our streets - at this point we didn't leave the house for a week, with the windows and doors boarded up it was literally a dark 7 days.  
The infected just sort of wandered the streets in search of food but there was no one left to feast or terrorise. Either our neighbours left weeks ago, were eaten by the first wave of the infected or were bit and became a true form of the infected.

We knew one day that home wouldn't be the best place to stay so we prepared ourselves; we prepared a car full of supplies for a quick getaway. The supplies would last a group of 7 three or four weeks if we were sensible with food distribution and control.

It's a good job my Aunty and uncle were into camping or hiking otherwise we would have never had this sort of stuff or know how to use it.

Day in day out, we had to be silent. The infected had really over taken recently, so we had to be super quiet to not draw any attention to the house. The days didn’t seem real; I couldn’t get my head around the fact that there were ‘zombies’ over taking the human race.

After weeks of being under house arrest the house's supplies were running low. We each had a knife but only two guns to share between 7 of us, the guns were for desperate times, but it was enough protection for us to go out in search of food and any other essentials.

It was usually me, Jake and his dad, my uncle, who did the runs out to shops or other houses. But this time, we thought we'd take out Sarah. Let her stretch her legs.

Sarah is 17 and struggling in the apocalyptic world. She wakes up every night due to her nightmares then realises she’s in one herself. She tries to keep her mind off of things by doing all the domestically tasks in the house such as cooking and cleaning, bordering up the windows and doors..

She’s better off doing that type of stuff as Sarah freaks out at every creek of a floor board and every groan of a passing infected. I knew it wasn't a good idea to bring her on the run with us but I was worried about her mental state as she was locked up in the house 24/7.

To add to my doubts, there were a lot more infected about on the street today than usual and the infected petrified Sarah, she watched her boyfriend of 16 months get torn apart in front of her. She fled in fear.  
Every sense in my body told me it was wrong to bring Sarah out this day but I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and tried to numb my senses, she needs to learn how to defend herself.

There were always high levels of danger when going out on a mini mission, more so than a usual family because my strong English accent. My uncle Pete sometimes struggles with what I say and it takes him a minute to process it all, and out here we don't have a minute to spare. He's lived in America for so many years now, he's managed to gain the accent.

We took both guns out and each had a knife, we were only going four houses down but we weren't going to take the risk.

The fourth house down was only 50 to 60 meters away so we made a run for it. A few infected attempted to attack us but Jake took the majority of them out with the help of Uncle Pete and I. On the other hand, Sarah just held up her knife with one hand and had her other over her mouth to muffle to cries of fear.  
The infected began to stumble out behind cars and houses, slowly edging towards us. I plunged my large kitchen knife into the forehead of an oncoming infected who was too close to my liking. The blood spurted out and splashed Sarah in the face, she started to get hysterical.

We ran to the doorstep of the fourth house down, one we hadn't yet ransacked for food, bottles of water and other essentials.

Jake, being the age of just 23 and strong, kicked down the door. This run had to be real quick due to the unusual amount of infected around today and they'd be coming to check out the noise.

We burst through the door and each of us split up into a different room for supplies.

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed every knife from the drawers and every left over tin can from the cupboards and shoved them into my backpack.

I heard a scream from the stairs which Sarah was going up. I ran to her, three infected were pushing past themselves to get towards her. She was like a rabbit caught in headlights; she was frozen but the only thing functioning was her arm holding the gun, she raised it aiming at the head of the middle infected.  
"Sarah don't!" I shouted but it was too late, she shot it right between the eyes. It's body fell down a few stairs to Sarah's feet.

Uncle Pete and Jake were behind me within seconds, "We need to go, every infected in the neighbourhood will be on its way." Pete said urgently and stepped forward to pull Sarah away from the oncoming infected.

I quickly stabbed each of the infected in the head and rushed after Jake, Uncle Pete and Sarah who were already out the door.

Jake took the lead, clearing a path for us to run down as the infected had blocked up our street. Uncle Pete towed Sarah, who was still holding the gun, in the middle and I was at the back of the line trying my best to fight those off who wanted a bite of the fragile Sarah, as well as trying to protect myself.

Jake quickly took two down, Uncle Pete sliced at the neck of one and I stamped on the head of a crawler. Blood sprayed everywhere, covering me from head to toe, covering all of us. This only added to the cries escaping from Sarah.

We were seconds away from the house when I realised something was wrong, the door was wide open.  
Jake, Pete, Sarah and I entered a scene from a horror film; my mum on the floor screaming in unimaginable pain as an infected chewed on her arm, her flesh was ripped open and I could see her muscle and the bone of her forearm, there was my dad fighting two of them off with a shovel, his forehead was covered in sweat and his shirt coated with blood whether that be his own or my mum’s, and then my Aunty Heather was laid dead on the floor, three of the infected were crouched over her lifeless body, they had ripped open her stomach and were pulling out her insides.

Uncle Pete instinctively ran over to help my dad even though his wife was being eaten, Uncle Pete was a logical man - he knew it was too late for Aunty Heather and most likely my mum.

This was the image that finally pushed Sarah over the edge; she sunk to the floor screaming 'mom'.

"Lily, Jake, Sarah get out of here!" My dad shouted as he took off the head of an infected with the shovel.

I turned around and there were too many of the infected at the door for it to be an escape route.

"We need to go out the back, to the car." I pulled at Jake. I was doing what my Uncle Pete was demonstrating, swallowing his emotions for the time being and do what was right. Sarah was portraying the complete opposite of numbing emotions.

"Sarah come on!" He shouted and pulled her to her feet.

The infected came through the door. Jake was literally dragging Sarah through to the back of the house, she was screaming after her mum and dad attracting the infected's attention. She was reluctant to leave them.

The back door swung open at my kick, I rushed to the stocked car jumping in the driver’s seat.

"Jake, Sarah come on!!" I shouted, in seer panic. My emotions getting the better of me.

Jake got to the back door, dragging Sarah with him.

"Nooooo, no!" She cried and shook off Jake's grip. "I'm sorry. I can't do it, I can’t leave them."  
Sarah stroked Jake's arm and glanced at me in the car, "I love you guys," she almost whispered.

I cocked my head to the side like a confused puppy, ‘What is she doing? We don’t have time for this!’ I thought.  
She took a few steps back nearly into the arms of the oncoming infected that had entered the house, and raised the gun. She held the gun the side of her head, a tear rolled down her cheek.

Bang.

Her body fell to the floor like when a little girl drops her rag doll. I started to scream and cry all at once to Jake who had frozen on the spot.

"Jake! Jake, come on!" I cried.

He somehow managed to break his trace and rush to the car.

I slammed my foot on reverse before Jake had even closed his door, the house was filled to the brim with the infected so much so that they were coming out of the back door and clawing at the car.

Every infected must have heard the commotion as they were all walking in the same direction towards my house. Dad and Uncle Pete weren't going to out live those.. I reversed quickly down the drive and on to the street; I ran over many of the infected.

"Jake they're dead, everyone's dead." I cried, the tears blurred my vision of the road ahead.

Jake sat with his head in his hands, "Jake they're gone! It's just us!"

He ignored me completely.

"JAKE!" I screamed.

"I know!" He snapped. "I know.." He said calmer this time.

I bit the bottom of my lip to control the sobs as I held on tight to the steering wheel, putting my full concentration on to the road.

We drove for 2 hours straight. As if we were driving away from the reality of what had just happened.


	2. Grief on the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is forced to take off with the other last surviving member of the Scott/Anderson family resulting in having to endure the pain of loosing the others while on the road.

We were silent for days. All we did was drive, eat, drink, drive, sleep, drive.

But this was the way we grieved for our family, Jake and I couldn’t even console each other.

It was too heart wrenching to say their names or acknowledge their deaths, we couldn’t say how sorry we were for each other and how much we miss and need them right now. Silence was best for us and time heals all.

We'd been on our own for a total of 13 days and everyday was the same very quiet, very empty. We rarely left the car, only for a nature’s call into the woods.

We had no ambition due to all the grief and sorrow locked inside us, all I wanted to do was drive. I wanted to drive as far as possible away from where my families’ bodies lay. If there was anything left of them.  
The silence started to become too much for me, it was scary to see Jake like this; he was a very happy young man, always there, always smiling so this sour face was so strange for me to witness.

I wasn't the type of person to deal with awkwardness like this, the silence was literally killing me. I was a talkative, energetic person and so was Jake, we got on so well. I needed to save our relationship.  
I needed something to talk about, something other than this tragic loss of our family.

It was Jake hourly turn to drive, so I could relax in the back and maybe rest my eyes. I raked through our stuff and was worried about the lack of water (also the state of my hygiene). Here was my conversation starter.

‘Jake could we find a river or lake or something?’ I asked, ‘We need water and I wouldn’t mind a bath. I feel minging!"

‘Sounds good,’ he nodded.

Mission failed. It was probably the shortest conversation I had ever had with him.

Before long we found a large lake. I found a change of clothes in the boot and picked up a blanket that I would use as a towel.

The car was parked up the hill where Jake would keep look out while I got washed, dried and dressed.  
This was the only alone time I have had in what felt like years.

I took off my shirt, jeans and underwear then released my hair from it’s bobble. The cool water felt good. The car had gotten so warm and sweaty, it was nice to be feeling something other than moist for once. I wiggled my toes in the muddy sand below me and dunked my head under, pushing all my hair back.  
The view around me was so contradicting to what the world had become. I could see a clear blue skies with the occasional cloud, there was fields of crops and long, green grass to the right of me, also an almost enchanting looking forest but I knew better than that – nowhere was safe and that’s why I had Jake on the lookout.

This place was so peaceful. I let my naked body float on top of the water and closed my eyes, it was bliss.

‘Fancy hurrying up Lil?’ Jake called, dragging me out of my own personal heaven.

I jumped up, causing a splash as I thought he had come down to see if I hadn’t drowned myself but Jake was still at the top of the hill, his back to me.

‘I won’t be long!’ I called.

I half swam, half walked back up to the edge of the lake after a rub down in the water. I picked up my ‘towel’ and began to dry myself

I started to dry my hair when I heard a wolf whistle from far right of me. There were three people, walking along the edge of the lake.

‘Oh my god!’ I shouted. I threw the towel down and made a run for it back into the lake.

My hot cheeks must have boiled the water around me, I was so embarrassed.  
'People? Actual people?' I thought, shocked.

I bobbed my head to the surface of the water, meters away was a little boy filling up a canteen with water and an Asian boy beside him helping. Covering their back was another guy with a crossbow, and I highly doubt it was the little kid or the Asian boy, who looked as embarrassed as I felt, that whistled.  
I stayed in the water until they were well into the forest. The young boy had one last glance in my direction before being towed away by the crossbow guy.

When I thought it was safe from sex deprived perverts and horny kids, I climbed back out of the water and successfully got dried and dressed without any interruptions.

It was Jake’s turn for a wash and my turn to stand guard.

I took my post to the top of the car, I sat crossed legs with a knife on my lap on the roof. Today was hot, and I knew before long I'd be trapped in the sweaty car again.

I made the most of my freshness and undone my new shirt, soaking up the sun. I peaked out of my squinted eyes when I remembered I was meant to be on watch.

I scanned all around and notice an infected lurking out of the forest. I waited a good 10 minutes before I decided it was too close for comfort not because I didn't want to interrupt my tanning session.  
I hopped off the top of the car and walked towards the infected who became more unsettled as I approached, the smell of the living must really make their mouths water. I held the knife tightly in both and with all my force, I plunged the knife into the head of the infected taking him down instantly.  
Jake came back up not long after looking fresh faced and almost happy.

He eyed the infected on the floor, "Did that guy give you any trouble?" He asked.

"Nah," I shrugged him off, "He wasn't cooperating so I had to." I joked.

This lake was magical, after a dip myself and Jake had became the people we were post apocalypse. Like the water had brought back the happy and cheerful emotions and thoughts we once had.  
We were laughing and chatting in the car, reminiscing the good times with our family although their death was just over a week ago. It was nice we could talk about them without breaking down, but it was tough.

"Are we going to carry on driving or stay here for the night?" I asked, this had easily became my new favourite place.

"We'll keep driving, this place is wide open. We should park up within a more enclosed place. Any number of infected could wander to our car." Jake explained.

"Or any person.." I added.

"Person?" Jake repeated. "Did you see someone?!"

"Urm.. Er," I was confused by the sudden energy Jake's voice contained. "I saw two guys and a little boy when I was bathing."

"What?! Did you talk to them, why didn't you tell me?" He asked like it was the completely moral thing to do.

"I was completely naked at the time, I wasn't going to walk straight up to them and shake their hands. And it just slipped my mind.." I defended myself.

"You could have called me down to talk to them, we could have teamed up, and they might have a group! Dammit Lily!!" Jake was angry.

"Oh fuck off Jake, just drive." Our good moods were dead and gone.

Jake slammed his foot down and we sped along the road, it was a tensioned filled drive into nowhere.

‘They were survivors Lily, survivors like us!’ Jake broke the silence first, still full of anger.

I sighed, ‘Yeah Jake, I realise that.’

‘Oh, really?’ He said in annoyingly sarcastic tone. ‘If you realised why didn’t you talk to them, or shout me? They are the first people we have encountered since this had all began! How could you be so stupid?’

His anger was understandable. Jake’s words hurt because I knew they were true, this would have been my exact reaction if it were the other way around.

I twisted my body to face the window, I didn’t want Jake to know how he had upset me and give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right.

I put my window down and let the breeze dry the rest of my blonde, thick hair that was still damp. We had entered the first week of summer and today was especially hot.

Like every other day, we drove for about 2 hours.

In a sense, this car ride was perfect. Sunset behind us, still warming the earth and the air but with that breeze that came from us driving so fast, my hair was caught by the wind out of the window and was blown dry.

But of course, nothing is perfect.

I don't know what's going to happen to us. The future was previously so unpredictable although I didn't know what was going to happen to us in the next however many weeks but I know how it will all end.

Death.

The sun eventually disappeared behind the fields that must have went on for miles and with Jake getting too bored of driving he quickly discovered an area enclosed and suitable enough to hide the car and parked up.

Still in silence but at least acknowledging each other, we ate some dried jerky for supper and began to get comfy.

I climbed into the backseat which was my usual spot. The seats weren't long enough for me to stretch my legs out so I curled up into a foetus position, as if I was holding myself together.

Jake stayed in the front but adjusted his chair so he was almost horizontal.

Since it was such a warm day, I expected a rather warm night but didn't risk opening any window even if it was the tiniest bit.

Sleep didn't come easy this night; my brain was so preoccupied with the other survivors I encountered today. I wondered who they were, where they’d come from and how they have survived, especially the child!

They looked pretty dirty, tired and fed up to be quite honest, suggesting they were living it rough, possibly in the forest?

The more my brain replayed the events of the day, the more I kicked myself over not speaking to them. I was too embarrassed for my own good.

They could have helped us, we could have helped them! But then again, the world isn’t the same anymore, and the guy with the crossbow look pretty tough, they could have ransacked our car and left us for dead for all Jake and I know.

With sleep an unrealistic option for the moment, I tilted my head to access view of the incredibly clear night sky. There were hundreds of stars in the sky, it was beautiful.

I spotted a cluster of 5 stars, they were brighter than another other in sight, I knew who they were; mum, dad, uncle Pete, aunty Heather and of course Sarah.

That put a smile on my face, I knew they were watching over me and Jake keeping us safe.


	3. I'll Take Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily has to accept the fact that not only has the world gone to shit, but the people too.

"Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Fuck!" I cursed as the car slowed to a halt. I pressed my forehead against the steering wheel.

We'd only been on the road for an hour this early morning. But then again, we have been driving for 2 weeks with no refill.

I turned to Jake who had his head in his hands, "Please say we have fuel somewhere stored in the car.."

"I pray to god we do,"

We got out of the car and rushed to the boot. Jake and I raked through the contence, lifting up all the bags and double checking.

"Yes!" Jake shouted and pulled out a full carton with a strange lid.

He went round to the side of the car, flipped up the cap and began to fill the tank. I leaned against the car, so relieved; I didn't know what I'd do without a vehicle or Jake for that matter.

"It's done, but we better go find a town for another car or more fuel.."

I didn't pay much attention to what Jake was saying as I was too busy watching a truck drive down the road.

The noise of its engine caught Jake's attention.

"Oh my god, wave at it Lily! Wave!" He said urgently and started to jump up and down waving his hands in the air. Looking like an idiot.

It was rather nice to see Jake like this. I know he's being serious, and there isn't much opportunity to laugh and have fun anymore now it all about surviving but I was happy to see Jake back to his fun loving self. He didn't care if he looked daft, as long as he made people laugh. Jake was like me in that way.

I mimicked his actions shouting 'Hey, hey!'

"It's not slowing down, get in the car." Jake jumped into the nearest side, the passenger's seat meaning I had to drive.

The truck whizzed past me, the engine now roaring in my ears. I hopped in quickly, clicked my seat belt and drove after the truck.

They weren't stopping, they weren't slowing or even acknowledging us. I followed the car for a good half an hour, but staying far enough away it wasn't too suspicious.

"Well, what now Jake? We can't just follow it, do you know how shady it looks!" I said, being logical.

"Um, I don't know." Jake pondered for a moment. "I'll just wave to them, get closer."

I pressed my foot down and sped up till I was bonnet to bumper with the truck. Jake put his window down and extended his arm, waving to get their attention.

Someone leaned out of their window on Jake's side, their whole torso out of the car facing us. His expression was hard.

Jake waved some more, "Hey!" He shouted to him, "Slow down, we need some help."

One of the guy's arms went back inside the car to reappear with a gun. Panic waved through my body.

"Jake." I said through my teeth.

"Can you pull over?" Jake shouted to him again. The gun didn't phase him.

The guy aimed his gun right towards us, "Jake no," I protested.

Suddenly, he took aim and fired, smashing the front windshield of our car.

With in the same moment, I screamed and panicked causing the car to swerve into the forest and hit a tree.

The impact jostled me forward then back into my seat. I took a moment to check myself over to see if it was hurt, I was shaking and tried to catch my breath but other than being in shock I was okay.

I pushed my hair out of my face, "Jake are you alright?" I turned to him.

Jake's face was scrunched up, clenching his teeth. His hand was by his stomach; his white t-shirt had a pool of blood getting bigger just underneath where his hand was.

"Jake!!" I screamed.

His breath was uneven and strained, he was gasping.

My hands frantically moved around him, "What do I do? What do I do Jake?"

The answer was nothing.

There was nothing I could do. Jake was dead, he couldn't survive a bullet to the stomach. He would be lucky if he did in the normal world with running hospitals with doctors but that's all gone now, no modern day medicine, nothing could save him.

Jake was moaning and groaning, the blood stain on his top spreading.

I pulled the blanket from the back seat, quickly balled it up then pressed it against Jake's wound. He screamed out in pain. I held it there keeping the pressure on. Jake lifted his hand and placed it on top of mine.

The colour from his face had emptied, his skin was now a pasty white and he was sweating.

Jake let out a pain filled chuckle.

I wiped my tears away with my free hand, "What?" I asked in a disgusted tone. What could possibly be so funny about this?

"The chances of me dying by an infected or becoming one and I die by getting shot, typical!"

I laughed lightly.

I leaned over and pressed my lips to his temple, "You know I can't do anything to save you right?" I whispered.

"I know." Jake whispered back.

His hand from his stomach fell to his side, signalling that he was slipping away. I let go of the blood stained blanket, picked up his closest hand in exchange and held it tightly to my chest, kissing the back of his hand occasionally.

I think this was the worst death I had encountered so far. Yes my own mother and father died, also my cousin Sarah who was practically my sister and best friend but Jake's death was slow and happening right in front of me. It was happening while I was holding, it was happening slowly.

And he was the only person left I loved.

I imagined what it would be like to be shot. A pain like no other. This unfamiliar burning sensation, it felt like it was burning a whole completely through your body. Not only is it the actual bullet that hurts you but what its knock on side effects do.

The impact of the bullet hitting you, either knocking you unconscious or knocking the breath so far out if you that you're left gasping for it back. You feel yourself getting light headed; you're getting dizzy and more so every passing minute because of the amount of blood leaving your body.

Since you're practically being drained of your blood, so is your colour, the colour of life. Skin becomes a lot paler and less pink. A blue outlines your lips. The burning of the bullet in your stomach has spread and you can now feel the heat all over your body causing you to have a blanket of sweat over your forehead.  
It takes everything you have to keep your eyes open, fearing that even if you blinked they'd stay shut and the darkness that was looming would over take you.

"Sing to me Lily." Jake managed to say.

"Um okay, erm." It was difficult to think of an appropriate song as I held my dying cousin's hand.

Even though I was holding back hysterics I managed to have a line of thought going. I knew I had to do it, find something perfect for Jake's dying and last request. The first thing that came to mind was my teenage idol Avril Lavigne who told me to Keep Holding On..

 

~ You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through ~

 

Each line, each verse was out of tune and it sounded like I was drowning. I was practically choking on my tears.

I couldn't hold back my cries any longer, definitely not long enough to finish the song but I managed to make it through the verse and a chorus that were the most meaningful.

Jake's eyes were closed throughout the time I sang but he never let go of my hand. This was the last member of my family alive; I couldn't let another one go.

I don't think I had the mental strength to say goodbye to Jake.

We haven't been on very good terms on the road alone. Our friendship and family status had been filled with anger, tension and grief causing us to be different to one another. But in the real world, the better world Jake and I, we were like magnets, we were a great pair. Our personalities complimented each other and we got on brilliantly due to our similar mind sets and qualities. He was like the boy version of me! A family joke since they all noticed the likeness in our characters.

Jake has helped me out loads during my first year here in Georgia, he drove me around on little tours so I knew the area, and he introduced me to some of his friends since I was only about three years younger than him. Jake was the perfect personal tour guide. I would have gotten lost so many times if it wasn't for him.

Jake tipped his head back onto the head rest, "Don't do this alone." He whispered. "Find the others."

Tears spilled over once more, these words were his last.

"I will, I promise." I replied, although I didn't know if he meant anyone particular.

His breath was so much quieter and less frequent. His lips had a light blue outline; both his hands and face were cold. I was watching the life being sucked out of him.

Jake gave me one last squeeze of the hand, and then went loose.

"Jake? Jake!" I shouted. "No!"

I held his hand tighter than before, rubbing my other hand over it as if I where trying to warm him up.

"Not yet Jake, don't go. Don't leave me." I sobbed.

That's it. He's gone. And he's never coming back. I no longer had my own personal, perfect tour guide.  
I gently laid his hand by his side, wet from my tears, and then cried so more into my steering wheel.

"Don't do this alone," he said, "Find the others."

Find the others? It was said like he had someone in mind. But there was no one left! No one left we knew.  
But Jake knew best, he told me to not do this alone and I will honour him. He was right though, I knew for a fact I wouldn't be able to do this all by myself.

Even if I did manage to find survivors, how would I know if I could trust them? People aren't the same no more; they've gone crazy just like the world. My evidence of this is Jake's death. That man shot him, shot him for no damn reason!

My mind fought with itself. What do I do now? Where do I go? Who was I going to find and where? But more importantly, what was I going to do with Jake's body now he had joined Mum, Dad, Sarah, Pete and Heather as a shining star in the sky.

God, it was only like 8 in the morning so I had to occupy myself for the whole day to stop myself from crying over Jake and everything else. Time wasn't on my side, I really needed to get to bed to sleep off my over powering emotions. My new mission was to find a way and a place to rest Jake's body and I had the perfect place in mind.


	4. 95 Degrees in the Shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Lily last in the open unprotected long enough to find the guys from before?

I had managed to bring on a major head ache from my loud and hard cries so I gave myself some time to rest my head, dry my eyes and clear my nose before I went back on the road again.  
I concentrated on breathing in through my mouth and out my nose, finding it difficult due the build up of snot..

Before I did anything else, I tried to smash the front window completely like Jake's side was. I couldn't see a thing because of all the cracks. I switched positions in my chair and fully forced booted the window causing it to smash. The edge of the window still had sharp and jagged pieces but I could see clearly from how I sat.

The sun was already blazing down and I didn't want to get any flies in my teeth so I searched the car's glove compartment for some sunglasses, thankfully I found a pair.

I leaned over to Jake sat him up straighter and strapped him in. I didn’t want his body falling on my as I drove, it would only bring on a scream and more tears.

The car didn’t hit the tree with too much force; the engine would still start although the bonnet was messed up.

I reversed from the tree and turned around till the car was facing the opposite direction we had been driving before.

I would take Jake to the lake.

Since I was driving at such high speed with no window, the tiny pieces of glass I broke off earlier blew back onto my lap and due to the sun rising up over us they twinkled in the light looking like diamonds. At least there was something to preoccupy my mind as I had my cousin’s dead body casually sat next to me.  
It was a long 3 hour drive, and as I suspected I had hundreds of flies hitting off my face and chest at 60mph. I made note to keep my mouth firmly closed.

Soon enough I meters away from pulling in by the lake side when I heard a small groan and it wasn’t from me.

I glanced at Jake quickly, and then laid my eyes back on the road.

I’m on boarder line insanity, I diagnosed myself.

Again, I heard the same groan but much louder than before.

I felt ridiculous but asked any way, “Jake?”

His head rose, being held by himself. The groaning continued.

“What the fuck Jake?!” I shouted, this was not possible. "You died three hours ago!"

He looked at me and almost growled but the face I seen was not my handsome Jake’s.

His eyes.. His eyes weren’t his usual shade of green but a murky brown colour in the pupil, and for the rest of his eye that was suppose to be white was yellow.

Had he gone blind? Was that why he was moaning and groaning because he couldn’t see and was confused? WHAT IS GOING ON?

His skin was a light shade of green, his lips slightly darker. Not only the skin on his face green but all down his neck, his veins in his neck were more distinct like they were popping out, also his arms were green. Green was not a healthy colour.

“What’s going on? Are you okay?” I asked in a very confused manner.

It was like he suddenly discovered how to move and began to thrash his head from side to side.

I screamed thinking he was having a fit or seizure when suddenly he grabbed for me, I jumped to the side in fear doing so caused me to veer the car right off the road, down a slight hill; head first into the shallows of lake.

The car wasn’t sinking; the bonnet could reach the bottom. With my lack of windows the water rushed in to neck level. The water seemed to have calmed Jake slightly, or the minor crash, but this wasn’t Jake, he had turned.

I started to feel the swish of the water below as he still tried to reach for me, his groans turned into barks and growls. I fiddled under the water for my seat belt and with a press and a tug, I was free.  
I pulled myself up slightly by the frame of the broken window in front, although it had smashed glass around the edge. My movement angered the infected Jake and he grabbed me some more, squeals of fear escaped.

With all my strength, I pulled myself up higher so my torso was nearly on the roof. I felt the jagged pieces of glass left in scratch my stomach. The infected Jake grabbed my ankle as I did so.  
I screamed and flailed my leg around managing to loosen his grip and have him release my leg. I winced at the pain on my stomach but finally pulled my whole body onto the roof.

I climbed off the roof onto the lake bank, keeping good distance between myself and the half sunken car.  
What the fuck had just happened? Jake got shot, not bit. He got shot 3 hours ago and died in front of my very eyes. How could this happen? What is going on? I'm so confused and emotional drained to deal with this.

I settled by the lake edge about 20 meters away from the car which had everything I need to survive, but wet. Well at least I still had my sunglasses, always look on the bright side of life ey?

Even from what I thought was a safe distance, I could hear the groans from Infected Jake and could see the car shaking from him thrashing around. I guess the infected weren't clever enough to undo a seat belt.  
My head was spinning. Crazy thoughts and theories rushed through my mind and what didn't help was the sun at its highest point shining down upon me.

I'd already given some thought to how Jake had turned, maybe it was a poisonous bullet and it contained the infection? That was pretty much my theory for Infected Jake which I surprisingly had no family feelings towards. I understood what the infection does to you, it takes away your humanity, your own personality and DNA. The infection releases your soul and turns your body into an emotionless monster.

My next predicament was, how am I going to find the guys I seen the other day? I have done already all I can do. I've came to the place I seen them last but that doesn't mean they'll come again. What if they're just travelling and passed by the lake and it was nothing but a pit stop? The only thing I could do was wait, wait for their return or at least someone to pass. Another thing I could never be sure of is that these people and kind and safe, that they'd even take me in. Even so I'll take my chances, what else can I do?  
I wiped the sweat from my forehead and went to the edge of the lake for a drink. I cupped my hand and lifted water to my lips repeatedly until my thirst was quenched.

I removed my sunglasses to splash some water onto my face to cool down, damn it was hot.

With nothing much else to do or think about, I raised my arms behind my head and laid back.

I couldn't have been asleep for long when I woke up because of a wild churning in my stomach. I quickly sat up but before I could move any further I violently threw up all the water I drank earlier.

Once I had done, I wiped my mouth and crawled away from my previous stomach contence and closer to the car. Infected Jake was still groaning.

Ugh. As soon as I had stopped crawling I could really feel the current situation of my body.

My lips were stinging, i lifted my fingertips to them and felt the roughness. squinting in the sunlight that was directly in my line of sight, I could see blood. My lips had dried up from the sun then cracked when I opened up to vomit.

My face was burning, it was unbelievably hot. I attempted with minimal movement to remove my outer checked shirt to leave me in just my strappy top. Every muscle in my body ached.

I felt like pure shit, and what better way to cure feeling like shit other than to take a nap. Again, I fell asleep.p  
"Hey," a rough voice said as he knocked my arm, presumably with his foot. "What are yer doing? Sunbathing?"

Wake up Lily, I told myself. It's a person! I've done my waiting.

"Hey." The voice said a lot harsher and kicked me again.

I opened my mouth but no understander words came out, just a raspy whisper.

The guy's shadow covered my face as he couched down. He removed my sunglasses, "It's the naked girl!"

It was the guy from before!

So despite the fact I was completely naked and they could have noticed me ages before I noticed them, he remembers my face..

"Shit." He cursed when he took a closer look to my face. "How long have you been out here?"

Again I was unable to answer him but I could see him more clearly, a lot better than the last encounter. This man was about the age of 30, he had grown both his chin and lip hair, maybe not purposely but he suited it, also his hair was quite long and shaggy, a deep brown colour. And on his back was a crossbow.

I'd found them. Well, technically they found me.

With a sigh, he stretched his rather muscular arms to pick me up.

The jostled movements of him walking made my stomach churn again and I turn my head away from the crossbow guy's chest and spat out bile since there was nothing left inside me.

"Oh great." He said sourly.

He should be thankful I thought about it and wasn't sick on him, asshole.

I could barely keep my eyes open as we walked towards his vehicle, a motorbike. In what felt like a swift, easy movement, crossbow guy swung a leg over his bike and sat down. I was way too weak to be able to hold onto him from behind.

He sat me in the style of how a posh girl in England would ride a horse, both legs over one side. The lack of energy I had to hold myself up straight meant I had to rest my head on his arm as he held the handlebars of the motor bike.

He kicked his bike to a start and zoomed down the road. His bike gave no shelter from the sun that burnt my face or the wind that irritated my lips and at the speed this guy was going both elements were intensified. To protect my face from any further damage I turned my face into this strangers chest without another thought to it. He gave an awkward cough once I did so.

My face was burning, my lips were dry and cracked, every muscle ached, my throat was bone-dry and I had the biggest headache I've ever had, and I've had my fair share of hangovers.. With my whole body in pain and exhausted from it, I dangerously fell asleep on crossbow guy's motorbike.


	5. Water, Pain and Welcoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily begins to formally introduce herself to the group even thought some have seen her naked already. Does she get in well with these members of the group and how does she cope with the news of everyone is infected?

My consciousness was up and going before any of my senses. I managed a groan through my gravelly throat and rolled over. Slowly, my senses woke up.

My eye lids felt like they weighed 50 stone each but I managed to get them almost completely open. Where was I? I was in a dark, grey room, a very small room. On the wall was a mirror and underneath a tiny sink. Instead of a normal door, I had a barred door. Am I in prison?

I took another glance around the room to find two first aid boxes on the floor and a stool, next to my surprisingly comfortable bed, being used as a bed side table. On the stool was a large carton of water and two small pills next to it.

Rubbed my face to wake me up some more "Ah!" I exclaimed. My skin burned.

I kicked the thin covers off and pulled myself up on my elbows, pausing as the movement made my head spin. I climbed out of the bed and took a clumsy step over to the mirror.

My face was pink, bright pink, apart from my eye area and two thin lines on the side of my head going behind each ear. I had a very obvious tan line in the form of my sunglasses. I looked ridiculous.

"Oh my god," I laughed (and croaked) at my reflection.

Also my lips were really dry, the skin on them had shrivelled up and crack, leaving painful stings whenever I moved my lips. Not only were they my injuries but I had blood stained on my shirt from the scratches I got when I climbed out of the window.

I turned round to the carton of water and gulped half of it down then took a breath and picked up the pills. I threw them into my mouth and washed them down with another gulp of water. Hopefully they'd do me a favour and save me from this terrible headache. The water stung my mouth at first but second mouthful soothed them slightly.

"Look who's up." Someone said.

His voice made me jump. "Oh it's you." I exclaimed, sounding more like myself.

"Yeah, urm.. by the way, about that." The Asian guy stuttered. "We didn't mean to walk on you like that, we're sorry and I promise I didn't look!" He apologised nervously.

I laughed, "It's okay. But I usually learn someone's name before I let them see me naked." I held out my hand.

"Glen." He smiled and shook it.

"Lily. So tell me Glen, do I look as bad as I feel?" I said pointing towards my sunglasses tan line.

He gave a short laugh, "It's not that bad, but your skin's gotta be hurting. Now that's bad sun burn."

"It feels like I'm on fire," I admitted. "Plus I feel like shit in general."

Glen nodded, it was nice that I actually knew his name now so I could stop calling him the Asian boy, "You should come see Hershel."

Glen pulled back the leaver on the outside of my cell door. I stepped out and glanced around, there was two levels of cells. the majority of the lower, downstairs level had bags and clothes inside, the upper didn't have any but i could see a bed on the walkway. This must have been the bedroom and my little cell was a super tiny hospital. Glen walked me into another cell block next door, only this one had two circular tables big enough to fit 6 on each and occupying some of those chairs were people! More people! This must be the living room..

"She's up and not feeling too good." Glen announced to the few in the room. "Hershel?"

An old man on the table closest to me patted the chair next to him, "Come sit down here little lady and let me take a look at you." I'm guessing he's a doctor.

Hershel had a large white beard and matching white hair, his face was gracefully old, a warm and trusting face.

Next to the chair Hershel had patted for me was a very short, grey haired lady who was holding a baby. Across from the pair was young girl in her early 20's I'd say, she was pretty with a brown haired bob. I've got to admit, I never thought I'd see a baby again. Or a group of people.

I took the seat and he brushed the hair out of my face to look at my eyes.

"What's your name miss?" He asked.

"Lily."

"How long were you out in the sun for Lily?" Hershel asked.

"Urm," I thought about it. "All day."

"Well you're very dehydrated and its most likely you have sunstroke. Also unfortunately we don't have any creams for your sunburn or sore lips so just keep in the shade and you'll soon get better." Hershel informed me.

He looked down at my top seeing the blood, "What've you done here?"

"Just some got scratched by some glass.. I climbed out my car window." I shrugged as if it were nothing.

"My my. I'll have to take a look, Glen can you get me the first aid box?"

Glen left the cell block and must have went back to the cell I woke up in. He came back quickly with one of the boxes.

"Let's take a look shall we?"

Without thinking much of it, I took off my shirt leaving me sat their in my bra. I was quite a confident person and didn't mind having my shirt off in front of these people but I noticed Glen blush and took the seat by the brunette, laying his had in her thigh. Ah. They're together.

I looked down to see a deeper cut than I first thought. It went all the down the side of my stomach. The pain suddenly demanded to be felt.

Hershel raked through his first aid box to find some alcohol and wool, "This will sting Lily but if you could keep as still as possible."

"Okay," I bit my lip hard and kept as still as possible while Hershel got to work.

Soon enough he had thoroughly washed my wound and Hershel started to stitch me up.

Looking at everyone's expressions, I made fun of myself to ease the awkwardness and take my mind off the pain, "Oh okay, I bet you're all dying to laugh at my face."

The pretty brunette laughed a little, I smiled at her. The woman with the baby also giggled.

"You look great!" Glen joked, obviously about me with no shirt on.

The brown haired girl playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

The short haired lady rocked the baby girl in her arms, "I'm Carol by the way, do you need anything Lily?" She asked nicely.

"I could do with some water, if that's okay?" I asked.

"I'll get you some," the brunette walked round to my side of the table to introduce herself properly, "I'm Maggie."

"Its nice to meet you." I said wholeheartedly while shaking her hand.

"What were you doing out there, alone? Unprotected?" Carol asked, I guess crossbow guy had explained how he found me.

"Thanks," I said as I took a carton of water from Maggie. "I was with my cousin, he got shot and died right in front of me. I was driving back to the lake and he woke up, just he wasn't himself. He had turned. He didn't even get bit! So I was just guessing that the random guy that shot him had like a poison bullet? A bullet that had the infection inside and that was what made him turn." The confusion rushed back as I explained to the others, I must have sounded crazy.

"Oh, you don't know?" Carol exclaimed.

Hershel, Maggie and Carol all glanced towards Glen, silently nominating him to break the news, "We're all infected."

My mouth dropped open.

"Even if we don't get bit, once we die we come back as one of them." Glen continued to explain.

"Oh shit," I had to give myself a moment to gather my thoughts, "So um yeah, he came back and started grabbing for me. Thank god I strapped him in the car otherwise he would have got me. But I panicked and drove head first into the lake. Since the front window was smashed I climbed out and sat by the lake edge. Leaving the infected Jake in the car. Then I drank some lake water and threw it all back up. I fell asleep after that and then the next time I woke up, I was being kicked by the guy with the crossbow."

Hershel laughed, "Subtle isn't he."

I laughed, "I know it was stupid of me to just lay out there so he was probably wondering if i was dead, but Glen, the guy with the crossbow and the little kid seen me bathing there the other day so I waited for them." I explained.

Maggie turned to Glen, "Oh really?" She attempted to do the over protective girlfriend look but couldn't hold back a smile.

"I promise I didn't see anything!!" Glen defended himself, hands up in the air.

Hershel had finally finished the stitching, it was real painful with nothing to numb the wounded area and was now working on patching me up.

"Lily are you from around here?" Carol asked, noting my very strong British accent.

"I moved her a year ago, originally from England. Thanks Hershel." I added as he had finished with the bandage.

"Any family?" She asked reluctantly.

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry." Carol gave me an apologetic look.

"We've all lost someone." I shrugged. "Is she yours?" I looked down to the baby sleeping in her arms.

"No it's Rick's, he's on duty." She smiled still like she was a proud mother, as if she had shifted her motherly instincts onto this baby. She must have lost a child. "Her name's Judith."

"Isn't she a sweetheart," I cooed over her.

"Don't you be giving her a new nickname, it's little ass kicker." a familiar voice said.

I looked up and saw the crossbow guy coming down the metal stairs, of course, with his crossbow in hand.

"That's.. Cute." I said.

"Why is it that nearly every time I've seen you you're naked or at least half naked?" He gestured his crossbow to my chest.

I heard a small laugh from Glen and I quickly picked up my shirt and put it back on. Okay, I was slightly embarrassed now he had pointed it out.

He got to the bottom of the stairs but didn't stay or say a word. He gave a look towards Carol and nodded at Glen then continued to the other cell block.

"Daryl's not the sociable type.." Maggie said.

"But he still cares about us." Carol defended him.

I needed to thank Daryl but he didn't seem like the warm 'you're welcome!!' sort of guy.


	6. Little Mr Authority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily finally meets Rick but it isn't his approval she feels like she needs.

Was it this simple? Just have the survivors bring me in to their very safe and protected base as I was on bored line death. Have treat me, save me and let me stay? Or was it all too good to be true and will they just wait until I have restored to my full health and then have them send me on my way. By the sound of things, it was up to Rick. It was his decision.

If everything went down to a vote, I better start doing something instead of just sitting around or laying in the first aid cell.

I chatted with everyone, offered to help out with the cooking, the washing of clothes, cutlery and weapons. I even fed and changed baby Judith with Carol's approval.

"Wow you're a natural," she laughed, "Were there babies in the family you looked after?"

"Surprisingly no, not really. I just love kids." I smiled.

After the 10th shirt and 20th knife I had washed, I realised what I was doing. I wasn't trying to sweeten up the survivors, I was just putting off going to talk to Daryl. And I wasn't quite sure why I was so intimidated by him right now. He didn't seem that bad.

I decided I was being ridiculous and rude, I needed to say how grateful I was before it was left any longer and almost to late to do. I hung up the shirts and made my way to the bed cells.

It was Daryl's bed who's was out in the open on the top level. He was laid on his mattress fiddling with a pocket knife.

I walked to the bottom of the metal stair case, just below where his bed was. I didn't dare to go further up.

Without knowing how to start off a conversation with him, I stuttered a "Urm, hey." Good start.

My voice made him jump slightly, he sat up to see who it was, when he looked he laughed either to himself or at me.

"You actually own a full set of clothes?" He scoffed.

"Yeah, I'm only part time nudist you see." I returned the sarcastic comment. My confidence had returned.

The joking from his face had gone and he was looking pretty serious. What, he can give the sarcasm but can't take it?

"How stupid are ya?" He spat.

"Excuse me?" I was taken aback by the sudden change of mood.

"How stupid are ya blondie? Laying out in the open, in the scorchin' heat with no weapons, no protection. Yar an idiot." He ranted.

"Jesus, sorry if I had just been attacked by Jake who I thought died hours before. It was quite a shock to the system I'll have you know. Dick." I said with the same amount of venom.

Daryl's eyebrows raised, with possible approval of my rage.

"Nice face by the way," he said another sarcastic comment, "But I think you should wear these."

I hadn't noticed up until now that Daryl was wearing my sunglasses on the collar of his shirt. He pulled them off and one handedly chucked them down. I caught them successfully.

"Thanks." I said, not as warm as I should have since he had just insulted my sunburnt face. But I knew what I came to do and this would probably be my only opportunity, I softened my tone. "Thank you for saving me too."

"Ya welcome, naked girl." He said as he rolled to face away from me on his bed.

"It's Lily." I said bluntly.

"Ya welcome Lily," Daryl corrected himself.

I slowly walked out of the cell block.

Now that was a roller coaster of a conversation. First he was sarcastic and tormentative, possibly flirty.  
Then Daryl got pretty angry over something he shouldn't, it didn't have much to do with him since I didn't know him before hand and then the conversation went back to sarcastic and flirty! What a guy, he had the emotional spectrum of a woman.

And to be truthful, after all the putting off I did, I really enjoyed our short and not so sweet conversation. Although I wasn't quite sure if I had Daryl's vote to stay.

I returned to the living room cell block to find it a lot fuller than before.

Stood as if they had just arrived through the door was an older guy, not as old as Hershel but older than Glen. He was probably around 40. His face was in need of a shave and his hair a cut, it was long and slightly curly, it had been pushed back off his face. The way he stood with his hands on his waist, listening intently to Hershel who was up on his crutches, I assumed this was Rick. He held such authority.

Beside him, about half his size was the kid I'd seen before, it was Carl and you could tell he was Rick's son not only by his looks and he was wearing a sheriff's hat that was 2 sizes too big for him but the way he was also analysing what Hershel was saying. He might have been half of Rick's size but he didn't have half of the authority. This kid had a character larger than life. Carl's input or opinion must have meant a lot to the group and obviously Rick.

"Here she is right now," Hershel announced.

So they were definitely talking about me.

"Hey, Lily is it?" Rick stepped forward.

I walked to met him half way and shake his extended hand. "Yeah," I nodded.

"I'm Rick." His face wasn't quite a smile. It was kind but troubled. "That's some nasty sunburn, I'm sorry we don't have anything for that." He apologised.

"No honestly, what your group has done already it's too much. And I'm very thankful for it." I had to let the leader know how grateful I really was in hope of me staying but he didn't seem to be the one I needed to impress but the sour faced 12 year old beside him.

"So there's no one left? No family, no friends?" He questioned.

"No, our base was taken over by the infected two weeks ago. There were so many, much more than usual. My mum, dad, uncle, aunt and cousin didn't make it but myself and Jake managed to get to the car." I explained.

"And what happened to Jake?" Rick asked almost suspiciously.

"He was shot. We were trying to signal down a car in front, ask for some help but they just shot him." The image of Jake's bloody body entered my mind, I shivered at the memory. "He turned around 3 hours afterwards while I was next to him in the car."

"I'm sorry about that." His voice was hard, his face was emotionless although he did let off a flicker of worry when I said Jake was shot, it must have surprised him that he wasn't bit. But the way he said 'sorry about that' didn't feel genuine, it was more like you'll get over it, I've been through worse. And he was right, he probably had.

"How do we know we can trust her?" Carl spoke from his Daddy's side, his eyes were scrutinising.

"Carl," Rick's voice was a lot softer. "Look at her, she young, weak and has no one left. Like the majority of people in this group, we're all alone now. Not many left. There's no reason why we can't trust her. We should let her stay."

It should have felt like a weight was lifted up off of my shoulders because the head guy just said I should stay but it didn't, I felt like I still needed the approval of the child.

"I may look it but I'm not completely useless. I can kill an infected, I've had quite the bit of practise when running out for supplies with my family." I defended myself.

"How are ya with a gun?" Carl began the interrogation.

I spoke directly to Carl, "I prefer to use a knife but I went to the shooting range a couple of times with my uncle, I'm sure with some practise I'll be up to your standards in no time. I've heard you're pretty good."  
He ignored my comment and walked past me, heading to the beds.

"Sorry about him, he's finding it hard at the moment." Rick apologised.

I nodded, "I understand. But honestly, I'll do all I can to help. Is there anything that needs taking care of?"

"Nothing outside in the daylight Lily if you want to get rid of that sunburn and keep the sunstroke at bay," Hershel intervened for my health's sake.

Rick paused for a moment to think, "Michonne's been busy today circling the perimeter, she'll be back soon after her day's work so I doubt she'll want to do the night watch. How about it?"

"Yeah that sounds great, I've had my night's worth sleep today anyway.." I agreed to it.

"That's settled. You'll be doing night watch with Daryl." Rick confirmed.

"What?"

"What?!" A voice from behind repeated me.

I turned to find Daryl by the barred door way, leaning against the frame, arms crossed over his chest. Daryl wasn't too pleased.

"Hey now Daryl, you found her and brought her here. She's your responsibility." Rick explained. "You can show Lily the ropes."

Oh great, so I was being buddied up with Daryl the happiest guy on the planet.

"Oh great," he said, sarcastically of course.

At least we were kind of on the same level by accidentally mimicking each others words and thoughts. Our sarcasm was something we had in common.

Rick walked over to Carol and picked up Judith, he rocked and shushed her to stop any oncoming cries. Suddenly the authority he obtained melted away and he became daddy. There wasn't anything else that made a guy cuter than him with a child.

Carol was clearly amused by Daryl's attitude towards our night watch together, "Finder's keepers." She teased.

Daryl, with crossbow already on his back, picked up a knife previously cleaned by myself and left the cell block. "Come on blondie, I ain't got all day." he called over his shoulder.

I did the same, I grabbed the biggest knife laid out.

"I'd take a gun too," Glen suggested.

"Just incase Daryl gets on your nerves," Maggie joked.

Glen pulled on from his pocket and handed it to me, "Thanks," I said and quickly followed after Daryl.

For reasons I don't quite know myself, I gave a quick look behind me, something must have caught my eye. In the corner filling up a baby bottle was a blonde girl with hair shorter and slightly wavier than mine, green eyes which were similar to my own. I paused at the top of the stairs and stared at her. Sarah? Was that Sarah?

"Blondie!" Daryl shouted, "I haven't got all day a said!"

His impatient calls knocked me out of my trance and I followed him down the damp halls and outside.  
I shook my head as if to shake the image of Sarah out of my mind. That was Sarah, it must have been. It was such a realistic hallucination. My brain got pretty much all Sarah's features correct; the colour of her eyes, her hair (both similar to my own), her hair length, the height of her, her figure, even the shape of her face. But I didn't understand why I pictured Sarah filling up Judith's feeding bottle.

I said I was bored line insanity when I thought I heard Jake breathing again but no, now I had seen my dead cousin Sarah preparing to feed baby Judith. I'd crossed the line into crazy.


	7. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Daryl a buddied up to do the night watch, do they keep a look out for any danger or do they end up star gazing?

It was around 8pm, the sun hadn't quite set but it was hiding behind the forest that surrounded the secure prison. It was safe for me to be outside with the sun out of view, nothing would sting my burning skin but to prevent any comments from Daryl, I pulled my sunglasses off the collar of my skirt and slipped them on. Not only did I feel safe from the sun and the prison, but I strangely felt safe in the presence of the muscular man with a crossbow who couldn't be anymore socially awkward.

I'm not a quiet person, so he was going to chat to me on this night watch whether he liked it or not. By the end of it I may have an arrow through my head but I don't mind too much.

"Go on Daryl, 'show me the ropes'." I quoted Rick.

I tried hard to match his pace, I was practically jogging next to him, he sure was walking quick, probably trying to keep me behind. I could tell that my energy would irritate him tonight.

He looked down at me, since he was around 30/35 cm taller than me, "Ya like an excitable pup." He observed. "Calm down will ya."

"Should I be offended since you kinda just called me a dog?" I asked, rhetorically.

He rolled his eyes and headed towards the gate. The gate and the fencing on either side was covered in barbed wire on the top. There were two lots of fences and I wondered where he was going to take me but we stopped at the first set of fencing, right next to the gate.

"We'll hang here till Michonne gets back." Daryl declared. He leaned against the fence.

"What is she out there for? If its just for the infected, why don't you just wait till they get here and stab them through the fence?" I asked.

"The infected?" He repeated, pulling a face like he had tasted something sour. "They don't deserve a title with 'the' in, call 'em walkers."

"Okay, is Michonne looking for.. walkers?" I asked again.

"Naw, we've kinda got a situation on our hands. It's not only walkers we should be worryin' bout."

People. Daryl means people.

I already knew about these sort of people, those people killed Jake.

"Anyone in particular or just people in general?" I asked innocently but Daryl was trying hard to suppress a smirk. "What?" I laughed.

"Nout, well.." He debated whether or not to tell me. "It's just yer accent. It's so posh, it's weird." He laughed.

Daryl. Actually. Laughed.

He laughed at my accent but nevertheless he laughed.

"Come on, just tell me. Is there anyone in particular?" I wanted an answer. I felt rude with my sunglasses on now that we were talking about something pretty serious.

"Yer. Gets called The Governor." Daryl pulled the crossbow from his back, fiddled with it then loaded it. He arm muscles flexed. "He managed to keep a town goin', had like 70 people livin' there but he was crazy man. Took Maggie and Glen, Glen was beaten half to death then left tied to a chair with a walker in the room. Still made it out the mad Korean kid. Glen was sure The Governor did something to Maggie, evil bastard."

"Oh my god," was the only response I could string together.

Daryl looked up to meet my gaze, "Seriously, he's sick in the head. Ya need to stay clear of 'im, he killed Andrea the same way he nearly killed Glen. Left her in a room with a walker that was before his nerdy assistant. He can't be trusted, a wish Andrea had known."

Daryl nervously rubbed his nose by the joint of his wrist then looked to the floor, there was something else he wasn't telling me about the Governor.

My voice was gentle, "What, what else did he do Daryl?"

It was a long shot, I didn't expect him to open up to a stranger but with what I thought were tears in his eyes he told me. "He killed ma older brother. I know he wasn't much, he didn't do me much good and was never there when we were younger but he's blood ya'know. The Gov left him to turn, I had to kill 'im maself."

"I'm so sorry Daryl," I reached out and brushed the upper half of his arm, a comforting gesture. He looked at my hand and I dropped it back to my side.

Daryl was around 10 years older than me, he must have been only about 30, but he had been through so much in his life, so much loss and pain I couldn't imagine. He didn't have to tell me word for word about everything terrible that had happened in his life, I could see it in his crystal blue eyes, just like a crystal ball. The loss and pain he endured during his life must have prepared him for what he goes through all day every day.

"Is he still a threat?" I asked to change the subject back to danger, not tears and heartache.

"Hell yer. He shot dead 40 of his own people, for no reason. He just opened fire on 'em all. He left the kids and older people back in the town with the gates open, let all the walkers in. There was no one left by the time we got there, nothin' but caucuses."

It must have been The Governor, it must The Governor that shot and killed Jake. What other crazy, soulless bastard would kill innocent people? I know I'm the new girl and this wasn't my fight, but if it really was this so called 'Governor' that killed the last person in my family, this was my fight too.

"He shot Jake." I whispered.

"Walker in the car?" Daryl remembered.

"Yeah, I need to take care of that." I chewed on the bottom of my lip in thought only to let out a small cry, I had forgotten how dry and split my lips were.

I touched my lip with my fingertips, when I looked down at them there was a fair amount of blood, "Oh shit," I cursed.

Daryl noticed the blood on my fingers then the blood dripping from my lip down my chin.  
"Come 'ere ya stupid blonde," he said lightly.

I stepped towards him as he reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, he wiped the blood from my hand then my chin. He scrunched up the handkerchief and gently dabbed the split on my lip to stop the constant bleeding.

"Thanks," I said although it was muffled through the handkerchief.

Daryl kept it there, I found myself gazing into his blue eyes, once again, which soon found my own. He quickly look away but kept the handkerchief by my lip.

In the distance, I could hear a faint galloping of a horse. Was this Michonne? I can't imagine a horse running wild through here.

"Can you hear that?" As soon as I spoke, who I suspected was Michonne, appeared through the trees on the back of a hazel coloured horse.

Daryl nodded to the handkerchief, signalling for me to hold it, I did so and he opened the gate for himself then jogged about 25 meters to the first gate. I went over to the rope Daryl had just pulled and held on tight to keep it open for both Daryl and Michonne who came back quickly on the horse.

"Who's this?" She asked, it was a weary tone.

I suddenly felt self conscious in front of this alluring woman. She literally looked down on me from her high hair. With nerves pushed back my hair from my face, then remembered my current face situation.. I bet I looked like an idiot to her.

Her question was for Daryl but he was getting off the horse.  
"I'm Lily, you must be Michonne." I smiled.

She nodded once, there wasn't even a flicker of amusement from the pinkness of my face, then commanded the horse to go right up to the prison.

"She ain't one for the talks but she's handy with that sword." Daryl commented.

Daryl and I took back to our posts, by the gate. The sun had began to set leaving the sky a lovely pink.

"Isn't the sky pretty Daryl?" I said in a higher pitched voice, teasing him.

"Yar such a girl," Daryl mocked, "Now stop lookin' at the sky an' keep yar eyes on the forest."

Soon enough darkness fell upon us, and I wasn't wearing suitable clothing for the night's chilly breeze. The sky was black but without a single cloud in the sky, the stars shone brightly. It was a lot harder to scan for unusual movements from the forest's edge now it was dark and there was only one pair of binoculars that also had night vision. My teeth chattered loudly.

"Can ya stop?" He asked through his own gritted teeth.

"I can't I'm freezing, it's the side effects of being part nudist.." I joked although my arms were numb.

"Ere," Daryl began to take off his sleeveless leather jacket.

"Sleeveless," I noted, "Oh the wonders this will do." I said sarcastically.

"Do ya want it or not?" Daryl challenged.

"Yes please," I gave a cheesy smile and he passed me his jacket, it was warm and pleasantly smelt like the forest.

Hours passed without anything suspicious going on, all there was were occasional walkers that lingered around the prison grounds. It must have been very early hours of the morning by now.  
Daryl stood, once again playing with his toy. I had hold of the binoculars but my eyes traces his arms, they flexed as he meddled with his weapon. His skin looked soft, slightly dirty but that was to be expected. I don't think the survivors here had running water, I'd have to show them the lake sometime.. The veins in Daryl's forearms were standing out, somehow making his arms even more sexy.

'Stop it Lily. You don't want to be thinking about anyone that way, you've lost too much already.' I told myself.

I shook the thoughts from my mind but kept my eyes on him, I couldn't help myself. This time I analysed his face, he was, how my best friend Grace would say 'rough and ready'.

'I like them a bit rough and ready,' she use to say when she described her type of guy.

This is exactly what Grace would go for. She'd love a Daryl, but then again so would I.

"Are ya actually going to use those binoculars or just stare at me?" Daryl asked even though his eyes never left his crossbow.

Wow, he was observant. I thought he was in a world of his own with his baby.

"Oh, erm, yeah." I stuttered, thank god I had sunburn otherwise Daryl would have noticed my cheeks blush.

After another scan of the forest, I voiced my current feelings.

"I'm so bored!" I whimpered. I gave it the puppy dog lip and everything.

"Don't give me that look, quit whinin' too. Ya've got a job to do." Daryl acted mature but I could tell he was just as bored with all the fidgeting he was doing.

"Oh come on Daryl, we can have fun while we work." I winked.

I walked over to the leaver that lifted up the gate and tied it to the fence so it stayed open. I walked out towards the outer fence. Daryl quickly checked over my knot, he approved it and followed. I'd been watching it for about and hour, they had been a gathering of walkers making there way down one end of the prison outskirts to the other. As soon as they seen Daryl and myself headed towards them, they began to get restless.

I picked up my knife and slid it through the fence, the blade pierced the walker's eye socket.  
I turned to Daryl for him to give his verdict, he shrugged his shoulders, "Not bad blondie," Daryl must have been one for nicknames since blondie was obviously my new one. He also gave Judith hers.

Daryl and I quickly took down the other five walkers that pushed themselves up against the wire fence. The smell of death and rotting flesh wasn't as bad on the night time, it was the warm breeze that added to the smell which made me want to throw up.

We made our way back up to the second, more secure gate. I leaned against the fence lazily, thinking we were to stay here again but Daryl signalled with his head up the the tower block to the right of us.

Daryl held the door open for me and inside smelt of burnt metals and dust. I was a few stairs away from the top when Daryl from behind warned me.

"Watch it, these steps might fall through. It was a pain in the ass tryin' ta rebuild this tower." I watched my step.

The radius at the top wasn't too big but enough for the both of us to stand, or sit, comfortably.  
I sat with my legs dangling over the edge, my arms resting on the bar in front, then my head on my arms. Daryl sat next to me, only he used his arms as support behind him, his head looking up at the stars. It was safe to say we both had given up on our night watch shift.

I looked up at the sky in search of a group of 6 bright stars and soon enough I found them.

"Hey Daryl," my voice was soft, almost a whisper. "You see that really bright group of 6 stars?"

"Yeah," he said in a nonchalant manner.

"That's my family. Mum, dad, Uncle Pete, Aunty Heather, Sarah ..and Jake." I listed.

"That's quite a long list," Daryl noted.

"I know," I sighed. "Do you think your brother's up there?"

"Who Merle?!" He laughed lightly, "If you'da know 'im before, you'da never asked that question, blondie."

"Come on, he couldn't have been that bad."

With all jokes aside, Daryl explained his brother's almost heroic death.

"He was to some, he was right bastard at times but the last thing he ever did was a good deed an it were for someone else. It were for us, Rick, me. And Rick once cuffed 'im to a rough! Merle never did a thing for anyone in his life. Yeah, he was at first takin' Michonne to The Governor, those two have major beef, but Merle let her go. He went on by 'imself to take down the gov. He managed to get some of his men, saved us a few but the gov got him first. He probably saved some of our lives when we went in for Glen and Maggie."

Daryl got really emotional when he was talking about his brother's death, like me, he had no family left. Daryl put his last blood down, and I were to do the same, soon.

Our conversation showed me a completely different side of Daryl, I thought he was the typical, 'bad ass, I don't need no one, fuck you' type of guys, but Daryl was quite the softie when it came down to it and he needed someone.

He needed some happiness in his life.

"Merle earned a place up in the sky doing that for you, after all you're his baby brother. He's got to take care of you." Even though my lips were dry, I leaned over and kissed Daryl on the cheek gently.


	8. Show Me What You Got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily proves to the group that she's not just a pretty, pink face but a mini Lara Croft who can take out walker with ease.

I was woken up by a cough, not a cough to clear your throat but a fake cough to get your attention.

As far as early morning's air goes, it was pretty warm. The breeze was still quite cool and I could hear the faint calls of birds in the forest. I could also feel another warmth that was a lot closer.

I lazily opened my eyes are realised where I was and what I was suppose to be doing. I was sat leaning against the outside walls of the mini room inside the tower, my head resting on Daryl's shoulder and his head was tilted to rest on mine. I looked down to find his hand on top of mine which was resting on my thigh.

I looked up to see Carol staring at the pair of us, her face was pained but as soon as we caught eyes she composed herself. Daryl was remained undisturbed by her cough.

"Oh Carol, I'm sorry! I should be on the look out I know," I began to apologise.

She held her hands up to stop me from continuing my rambling apology, "It's okay Lily. It's 8am, you're turn is over. It's mine and Carl's shift now. He's took his post in the other tower." she smiled.

"Okay, I should go get washed and ready.." I let my sentence drift as I had nothing to get washed with and nothing to get changed into.

I turned to Daryl, I was about to tap him when Carol stopped me.

"It's okay, I'll wake him. I want to have a word with him anyway." She said innocently enough.

I carefully lifted Daryl's hand and laid it next to him. Without waking him I managed to move my head from his shoulder. He looked so peaceful right now, and to be truthful I didn't want to be the one to disturb him.

I headed carefully down the tower's stairs and back into the prison.

Hershel and Rick were sat together on one table, Rick had Judith in his arms feeding her her breakfast, Michonne sat across from them. Maggie and Glen were on the other.

"Morning everyone," I greeted as I came down the few steps into the living room cell.

I received a chorus of morning replies.

"Your face is looking better my lady," Hershel commented.

"It feels better," I pressed the back of my hand against my cheek, it was a lot cooler than yesterday.

Remembering I had Daryl's jacket on, I tried to get through this cell block without anyone noticing and put it on his bed.

Maggie acknowledged my sudden speed, she swallowed a mouthful of granola quick enough to catch me before I was through the door, "Is that Daryl's leather jacket?" she asked.

I played it cool and pretended I had completely forgot I had it on, "Oh," I looked down, "Yeah, it got quite cold last night."

"My goodness," Maggie exclaimed, "I never thought I'd see the day that Daryl Dixon would give his leather jacket to someone! And he didn't seem too pleased to be doin' night watch with ya."

"I guess I'm just a charmer," I winked.

"He'll be lending you his crossbow next," Glen joked.

"Don't be gettin' ahead of yourself Glen," Rick joined in, he looked up from baby Judith. "That thing never leaves his side." he smiled.

It was nice to see a more relaxed side of Rick, yesterday he was so tense and stressed. I'm sure all he needed was a good night's sleep.

I laughed off the group's teasing, I was so relieved that they felt comfortable enough to joke with me. I'd much rather have it like that then have they all hate me.

I started to take off Daryl's jacket when a girl came out of a cell, 3 down from me. I stopped in my tracks, as if I had been paused. My eyes were wide, I didn't dare to blink in case she disappeared.

It was Sarah again.

Sarah seemed nervous, a little freaked out. I held as still as possible waiting for her to do something.

"Hey, you must be Lily." She said, her voice was a little different, maybe a bit higher but it had been a while since I heard it last.

Sarah took a step forward, I took one back. This caused Sarah not to move any more.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Do I answer her? Do I acknowledged my hallucination of my dead cousin.

I was terrified that I was going crazy, I called Maggie.

"Um, MAGGIE."

Maggie and I had exchanged a few glances and enough cheerful comments for me to confined in her and tell her I think I'm going mad.

Maggie was by my side within seconds, alerted by my tone of voice.

"What? What's up?" she asked.

I turned to her slowly, "I can see my cousin, who killed herself.."

She pulled a confused face, "What where?"

I pointed to Sarah, her eyes were now as wide as mine but they weren't looking at me, but the Maggie on my right.

Maggie stepped in front of me to look at me face to face. She held my shoulders.

"Lily, just look at me." my eyes found her hazel ones, "That ain't your cousin,"

"Then who the hell is it? A twin I didn't know about?" I asked, shocked and majorly confused at the fact Maggie could see her too.

"That's my half sister Beth, you know who I told you about yesterday?" Her tone was calm and soothing.

"Holy shit," I exclaimed. "She's the absolute double of her!"

Maggie turned round to 'Beth', "Beth come here,"

Doubtful at first, but Beth made her way towards us.

It was crazy how similar Beth and Sarah were. Sarah and I shared the green eyes and blonde hair gene, from our mothers, but Beth had nearly the exact same eyes and a similar shade of blonde. They height, the figure, the facial features. This was insane.

"I'm so sorry for freaking you out and staring at you like that. But you look so much like my cousin, I thought it was her." I apologised, still in awe.

"It's okay," she held out her hand for a shake.

I accepted it, "I really am sorry, I thought I was going crazy."

"Not yet," Maggie laughed and returned to the living cell.

Relief swept through me, thank god I wasn't going mental. I took off Daryl's jacket completely, climbed the stairs to his open bedroom and laid the jacket on his bed.

I returned to the living cell and munched on a granola bar Glen threw me, I didn't feel tired right now. My sleeping hours were crazy.

I heard the leaver of the door clang and Daryl entered, everyone looked up including me but as I soon as I seen him I looked back down to the granola bar in my hand.

Maggie didn't miss a trick, she raised her eyebrows.

"Morning," Rick greeted Daryl.

Daryl slapped Rick on the back and continued straight into the bed cell block.

"What's on today's agenda?" Glen asked.

Rick rose from his chair and placed Judith in her cot, "Usual routine." he shrugged. "Today I was hoping to see how good Lily was with a blade, maybe teach ya how to shoot."

I looked up, "Yeah that sounds good, just there's something I need to take care of.. Jake's still in my car, as a walker. I can't just leave him. Plus my car is like packed with stuff you guys could need."

Rick nodded, "We'll send a group out with you later, but I wanna see how you can handle a gun. A don't want to send ya out there not knowin' what ya doin', okay?"

"That's fair enough." Rick was a very sensible man, he didn't want me to take the risk. This obviously showed he cared, even for me, the new girl.

Maggie lent me some of her clothes for the time being since mine were dirty and blood stained, I got changed in her cell as I didn't have one to myself just yet. Rick was outside already, setting up some tin can targets for me. I began to get a bit of an audience as Hershel hobbled outside, with Beth behind him at the ready in case he stumbled. I put on my sunglasses as it was sunny even thought it was early.

"Think of this as a bit of a test, but don't worry I just want to see where ya at Lily." Rick said as he handed me an ASP Pistol. "Just breath and aim."

There was a short wall within the prison fence, this is what Rick used to balance the cans on. I was thankful I had my glasses on as I was facing the sun, I could feel my skin starting to sting and I had only been outside for 5 minutes.

Hershel and Beth sat on a bench to the right of me, Maggie and Glen emerged from the door hand in hand to watch.

I held the gun out at arms length, both hands holding it tightly. I focused hard on the peaches can, this was my first target. I took a deep breath in and as I released it, I pulled the trigger. I must have caught the top right of the can as it moved back diagonally.

"Not bad, Lily." Rick approved.

It had been so long since I went shooting with my mum's brother, my uncle, Pete. I'd like to think I was taught by the best and he was looking over me and helping me out right now.

"Just ya feet Lily," Rick came up and stood behind me, he pointed down to my feet. "Have 'em a step apart and facin' ya target, that's it. Now try again."

With my new stance, I repeated my steps to shooting the can. Bang. This time I knocked the can off the wall. There was a little round of applause from Hershel, Beth and Maggie and Glen who had joined them on the bench.

I turned round to see who was clapping behind me and it was Michonne, she clapped slowly as she walked down the steps to join Rick's side.

"Keep going," Rick encouraged.

I turned the nerves in adrenaline and quickly shot down the other 3 cans.

"Wow," He exclaimed.

Still got it.

The door to the hall which leads to the living cell was kicked open, "Do ya mind?" Daryl called, "Ya givin' little ass kicker the shock of her life!"

In Daryl's large arms was baby Judith. He was rocking her back and forth to stop her from crying, he was shushing her as he rocked. The sight of Daryl with gorgeous baby Judith made me melt inside.

"Dad," Carl shouted from the top of his tower. "Ya've attracted quite a few walkers, shall I go get 'em?"

"Ya alright son, we will." Rick said and looked towards me.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead, only to irriate my burnt skin.

"Here Lily," Glen handed me his cap.

"Thanks," I said and followed Rick and Michonne out to the gathering of walkers.

There was around 10 walkers all pressed up against the fence, it was strange usually they were spread out. Even Rick looked puzzled by it.

"Show me what ya got," Rick pulled out a knife and gave it to me.

I rushed up to a walker, giving myself more force and stabbed it in the eye. The next in the forehead, the next, since the blade was so large, I pierce under the chin and into the brain.

"Is it my turn yet?" Michonne asked Rick sarcastically.

I loved my sarcasm.

Rick laughed and nodded.

Michonne pulled out from her back, the biggest sword I've ever seen. The sound it made as she pulled it out of it's case was like what you'd hear from a movie. With a quick swish of her huge blade, she stabbed a walker right through the middle of it's eyes, she did so with so much force the sword came out of the back.

Quickly Rick and Michonne took out the rest of the walkers as I watched, highly impressed.

Rick put his hand on my shoulder and the three of us walked back up to the others, "I think ya pretty prepared to go out to ya car today."


	9. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily, Daryl, Maggie and Glen go to Lily and Jake's crashed car to retrieve supplies and end Walker Jake.

Chapter 9 - Gone

Daryl hadn't said a word to me since last night, and he's had numerous opportunities.

I'd pushed him too far hadn't I? I crossed the line saying that about his brother, no one knew him better than Daryl and there I go running my mouth. But I was being nice; I was comforting him when he needed it.

I'll give him the space he needs, after all, guys are like elastic bands but then again Daryl wasn't like your typical guy and we weren't in our typical situation.

It was decided that Maggie, Glen, Daryl and I would go. Daryl wasn't obliged to go but he got into the driver’s seat wordlessly. I was prepared to take the back seat since Daryl wasn't talking much today but Maggie and Glen beat me too it.

She gave me a wink and closed the car door.

I was just about to jump in when Rick called me, I walked over to him.

"I'm sorry about Jake, and it's gonna be hard to do. If ya think ya can't, Daryl or Glen will step up." His voice was lowered so only I could hear.

"Thanks, but I feel like I need to do it myself." I replied.

"I understand, now be careful out there." Rick held the top of my arm as he said so.

I nodded, looking down at the floor.

Daryl impatiently beeped the horn.

"Go on, get gone." Rick smiled.

I lightly jogged to the car and got inside.

The contrast between the front seats of the car and the back were laughable. In the back were Maggie and Glen being their loved up couple selves, it was nice that they had each other. Their hands were entwined and they sat very close to one another whispering into each other’s ears and giggling.

Whereas, in the front, Daryl and I were silent. He kept his eyes on the road and his hands on the steering wheel. I awkwardly readjusted Glen's hat and played with the tips of my long hair. It felt like we were on a never ending road.

I didn't get what Daryl's problem was, maybe he was just embarrassed, or maybe he thought he gave out the wrong signals last night or was it something Carol had said to him when I left him this morning? I wasn't sure, be something was up.

We were at the lake. Daryl pulled on the hill and parked. Glen leaned forward from the back seat and put his hand on my shoulder, "Are you ready to do this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I sighed.

We got out of the car and looked down to my half submerged one, it was untouched and the car was still full. I didn't realised how vertical the car was, it was in pretty deep but again just to my neck level when sat down, I think I was quite lucky to not have gone deeper and drowned.

Daryl held his crossbow out, scanning the area. It was clear.

We walked down to the car; I could feel the pistol Rick gave me in the pocket of Maggie's jacket patting against my leg as I made my way down the steep hill.

No, I couldn't use it. It would attract walkers.

I reached for the knife in my pocket, this would have to do. I gripped the handle.

Daryl went ahead and checked out the car.

"Urm Lily," Daryl was either being serious or still in his mood since he didn't call me blondie. "Ya boyfriend ain't here."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I ran to the car, no one was inside. "Fuck!"

In anger I kicked the car, only to hurt my toe.

"How did he get out?" Maggie asked.

Daryl inspected the car, "I guess he was hungry," he held up a piece of chewed seat belt.

"Fuck! I can't believe this." I was so angry and upset with myself.

How could I leave Jake as a walker? I should have ended it as soon as he turned.

"Lily, we'll look around. See if we can find him." Maggie said.

"No point, he'll be long gone by now." Daryl spoke his mind.

I glared at Daryl whereas Maggie shot him a disapproving look.

"Woah, sorry." he said.

"You lot just unpack the car, I'm going to look down the road." I said and checked my ammo, it was full.

I could tell by their faces they weren't too happy with me going off alone but I was so angry and upset, I needed time to myself.

"Stay by the road, don't go into the forest because I ain't comin' after ya." Daryl called; I ignored him and stormed off.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

“I think, as a family in this situation, we should make a pact.” My Uncle Pete began.

He was stood at the head of the table; everyone else had taken a seat either side to hear what he had to say.

“You’ve seen those things, they aren’t human. And that is something I pride myself on during this apocalypse, I’ve stayed true to myself and my family, and I have not lost my humanity - I don’t plan on it. That’s why I think we should make a pact. If ever one of us got bit by an infected, we’ve got to die as ourselves and only experience death once. I want, one of you, any of you, to end my life for me if I ever do get bitten.”

Jake rose from his chair, “I second that dad; I do not want to become a monster.”

Nods of agreement went round the table.

We all promised to end each other’s lives to prevent ourselves from becoming a walking dead.

_____________________________________________________________________________

I have failed my cousin.

I promised him, we all promised to do this one thing and I was too stupid and scared to do it.

Jake was so against becoming a monster; how could I practically betray him? I hate myself for it.

I was far away for Maggie, Glen or Daryl to not hear my sobs. I wiped away my tears with the sleeve edge of Maggie’s jacket only for my cheeks to become wet again by more floods.

I took Daryl’s advice and did not enter the forest, getting lost was the last thing I needed right now. I walked along the forest edge, keeping an eye out for Jake.  
I had to, I had to end this. But I knew Jake was gone and I had very little chance of finding him.

I’d been searching for a good half an hour, I really started to lose hope of finding him today. Just as I was about to give up and turn around to head back to Maggie, Glen and Daryl who were probably worrying about me ..well maybe not Daryl, I heard the groans.

“Jake?” I shouted. I’m so stupid, it’s not like a walker is going to answer me back going, ‘I’m here!!’

About 5 yards in front of me, on the forest edge, 4 walkers emerged.

Neither one of them were my Jake.

Instinctively, I grabbed for the pistol in my pocket but the noise would only attract more and I was a half an hour walk away from the guys at the lake, I’d probably be dead by the time they got to me, so I guess it’s all down to the knife from Rick.

I took this opportunity to release all my anger and stress, so with every swipe of the knife, every piercing of the skill I shouted, screamed and grunted as the tears poured.

The 4 walkers must have caught scent of the living in the summer breeze; they are turned to face me, groaning.

I ran at the first one, the closest one. It must have been a walker for a long time since it was the most gruesome one I have ever come across. A chunk of its face was missing, what was supposed to be a cheek was now ripped, rotting flesh hanging off the face. I penetrated the skull of this walker with my knife.

The next three would be tougher to take down; they were stood in a row and all heading in the same direction. To me.

With all my strength, I kicked the middle one in the stomach sending it flying backwards and onto the ground. The walker on the right was missing an arm, therefore it was less dangerous. I quickly analysed the one on the left, it had all its limbs but I looked like it was missing a stomach.

I violently struck my knife upwards under the chin of the walker; blood spurted out its mouth and got me in the face.

I looked at the walker with an arm missing, I looked at it pathetically. With one quick blow to the side of the head with my blade, it went down.

I middle one I kicked early was hissing and groaning on the ground, struggling to get up; it’s ankle had snapped in the fall. I walked around to the head of it and with every ounce of energy I had left in me; I stamped on its head repeatedly.

Crunch. I broke the nose.

Crunch. I broke the jaw off.

Crunch. The skull caved in, but that didn’t stop me.

I screamed and cried as I stamped on the demolished walker head. Because of my very loud mourning, I hadn’t heard the truck we drove down in pull up behind me.

Daryl leaped out of the car and ran towards me; he grabbed me by my shoulders.

“Lily! Are ya okay? Are ya hurt?” He asked, panic stricken after clearly seeing the pile of walkers around me.

My mouth was wide open but no words were just coming out, just screeches as I tried to catch my breath. I bet I looked like something from a physco film with sore red eyes and a pink face that was splattered with blood.

He wrapped he large arms around me and pulled me in close. He pulled me in so quickly and with so much force that Glen’s cap fell from my head when I collided into Daryl. One of his hands held the back of my head and pressed it against his chest.

“Shhhh, it’s okay. You’re okay.’ He soothed.

Daryl calmed me down as he gently swayed with me in his arms, the tears poured down my face and I still made those awful crying noises but I was settling.

Glen and Maggie got out of the back of the car and jumped in the front.

Daryl had his arm around my back leading me to the car; I bent down to pick up Glen’s cap and got in.

For whatever reason Daryl wasn't speaking to me for was forgotten about for the time being and he was being a friend.

I was prepared to sit at opposite quarters of the car like we did on the way down to the lake, but with Daryl’s little care for seat belts; he pulled me by the waist right up to his side. He kept his arm around my waist and I rested my head on his chest, crying on his shirt.

If it wasn’t for my gasps for air, it would have been a very quiet drive ‘home’.

Just as we pulled up to the prison’s fences I had nearly stopped crying, only because I was falling unconscious. Sleep was beckoning me.

Through half closed eyes, I saw Rick and Carl open the first gate for us, then Carol and Michonne for the second larger one.

Glen parked the car by the prison door. It wasn’t too far to walk but not that I had the choice; Daryl climbed out of the car but then ducked back in to lift me out. He held me like a baby, and once again I was close to his muscular chest.

Only Beth, Hershel and the baby were in the living cell to witness me as an emotional wreck.

“Is she okay?” Beth rose to her feet as we entered.

“She’s emotionally exhausted,” Daryl said, thanks Daryl I couldn’t have put it better myself.

“Did she do it?” Hershel asked.

Maggie’s lips were pressed into a fine line, Glen shook his head, “He wasn’t there.”

With all the bed cells on the lower level taken, Daryl had to carry me up the metal stairs and lay me in one of the upper cells although this was kind of his zone.

He used his thumb to catch the falling tear down my cheek, and without a word he left my new bed cell for me to sleep.


	10. Living Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily has to face the group after her meltdown and go through her deceased family's stuff, does it set her off again? Also Lily and Daryl get a lot closer after a quiet day between them.

I must have only been asleep for an hour or so, and I knew I wouldn't be able to get to sleep tonight if I didn't get up now.

I sat up in my cell bed and rubbed my sore eyes that had finally finished crying.

I could hear every word being said in the living cell since the cell blocks are so open, every noise bounced off the walls for everyone inside to hear.

"You should have seen her Rick," Glen began, "We were driving along the road looking for her because she went off to find her cousin and then we spotted her on the forest edge taking down 4 walkers at once."

"Wow," I imagined Rick's eyebrows to rise in approval.

"She was so upset though, I've never seen someone in such a state." Maggie commented, "But I think that was what she needed ya know? She let all her anger and emotion out by completely demolishing those walkers."

"The poor thing," Carol added.

"We'll keep an eye on her, but I'm sure it's just the grief and stress from losing her family that's got to her." Hershel's old, wise voice spoke.

"Either way, she is one walker warrior." This time it was Daryl's voice, I didn't expect him to be down in the living cell conversing with the group, he seemed so quiet and reserved like he preferred to be alone but I was trying my best to change that.

I quickly ran my fingers through my bed head hair, checked myself in the little mirror; my pinkness had nearly vanished, my skin was turning a nice brow but my eyes still were red and puffy. Unfortunately my lips were still painfully dry; it would take some time for them to repair themselves with no help. I cleared my throat and made my way downstairs.

"Hey, how ya feelin’?" Rick asked almost cheerfully.

"Better," I managed a smile.

"I've heard I've got myself some competition," Michonne was another character I didn't expect to be down here, like Daryl, she wasn't one for socialising so I was shocked when she was joking with me.

"Oh, I could never have your skills Michonne. It was just frustration and adrenaline all in one." I explained.

I glanced around the room and everyone was here, no one on watch or anything.

"We were just about to sort out watches and go through the stuff from ya car, I think you deserve some time off Lily." Rick commanded that I have a break from all things apocalyptic but I took it as more like a suggestion and joined Beth, Carl, Carol, Daryl and Hershel to go through the car's supplies while Rick, Michonne, Maggie and Glen went to the gates and towers.

I was so happy that the majority of the stuff in the car was dry and ok for the group to use.

Because Jake and I weren’t on the road for too long, there was quite a bit of food, lots of spare clothes since the car was packed originally for 7. We even had 7 backpacks ready with survival gear like rope, water poofs, and pocketknives. God bless my Uncle Pete.

Everyone seemed pretty happy with the stuff, “Gosh Lily, you and your family were prepared!” Hershel exclaimed.

I smiled, if only they made it out of the house.

“Those backpacks are a great idea, we should keep they filled so they are ready to take quickly if we ever had to leave..” Carol was thinking ahead.

I was ravelling up a piece of rope when Daryl called me, “Hey blondie, a think ya might need this.”

He threw a small blue tin at me, I dropped the rope in my hands to catch it.

I flipped it over to read the lid, ‘Lip Therapy – Vaseline.’

I laughed to myself, “Only my mum would have packed Vaseline!”

I pulled of the lid to find the untouched gel, I gently rubbed my finger around the tin then along my lips.

When my dad and Uncle Pete are packing guns, knives, food, typical survival gear, my mum is packing lotions. So mum like.

The tiniest little memory of my mum set off the tears, I managed to keep myself composed but silently the tears fell and it did not go unnoticed by Carol.

One by one the group rummaging through the stuff felt my sadness and gave me these pitiful looks, I hated it when people felt sorry for me so I removed myself from the room in the most polite manner I could manage.

I went up to my bed cell and sat on the edge of my thin mattress, I ran my Vaseline covered fingers over my lips again.

My family were so capable of surviving in this world, just one wrong move and that’s it. You’re dead.

I sighed, today had been rough.

I took off my shoes and socks then my jacket and jeans; leaving me in just my spaghetti straps white top and black pants. I needed a good night’s sleep to ease my oncoming head ache.

I crawled under the covers and laid my head to rest on the surprisingly comfy pillow.

 

“Run Lily, they’re catching up.” Rick shouted.

I could see him, he wasn’t too far away. Rick was stood behind Daryl who was using all his strength to keep the prison’s heavy metal door open for me.

“Fuckin’ run blondie, I can’t hold it.” Daryl’s face was strained and covered in sweat.

I was running towards them, leaping with every step but I could hear the groans and hisses of walkers getting louder behind me, they were catching up.

I dodged every oncoming tree which didn’t seem to slow the huge herd of walkers who were sprinting after me.

My heart was beating hard, my lungs felt like there were going to explode and my legs felt like they were going to fly off due to the pace I was going.

I closer I got to the prison door, the further away it looked.

“Wait you guys, I’m nearly there!” I shouted, fooling only myself.

I took a glance over my shoulder, big mistake. The herd had tripled in size and there was no way I was going to make it inside.

Suddenly, as if everything was being fast forward, I was metres away from the door. Rick and Daryl were still there trying to keep the door open for me.

“Come on! Come on!” they shouted at me.

I was nearly there, only three leaps away when Daryl’s foot slipped and he fell to the ground. Rick couldn’t hold the door on his own and it slammed shut. A second later I flew into it with a loud bang.

I brayed on the door, “Open up! Daryl, Rick. Open it!” I screamed.

There was no movement from the door and the giant herd of walkers was closing in on me.

The walker at the front was the fastest and the most muscled one I had seen. His eyes weren’t yellow or clouded over, these eyes were human and I recognised them. It was Jake.

Walker Jake jumped up in the air and through himself at my throat.

 

“Hey Lily, are ya okay?”

I jumped up in bed, I was panting and my heart raced.  
It took me a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, and when they did I spied a sleepy looking Daryl in nothing but his boxers by my doorway.

I breathed a sigh of relief, “Yeah I was just having a nightmare.”

“I know, a could here ya shouting.” He admitted.

“Sorry if I woke you.” I apologised, I looked down and cracked my knuckles. I did anything to keep my eyes away from the half naked Daryl in front of me.

“Naw ya alright, need some company?” He suggested.

I couldn’t resist him and patted the side of my bed. He sat down.

“I don’t know why I have nightmares still. I’m living one.” I sighed.

“I know what ya mean, it’s like we can’t escape the terror. Like there’s always gonna be somethin’ we’re afraid whether we’re awake or sleep.” Daryl unthinkingly placed his hand on my thigh and even though there was a sheet between us, it felt electric.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Once again he spoke what was on my mind.

“Ya sound so sad blondie, this ain’t like ya!” Daryl tried to make me smile.

“Do you not like that sad, soft side of me?” I asked teasingly.

“Naw, surprisingly I like the cheeky, sarcastic one better. It sounds like ya need a pick me up.” Daryl dropped a photo on my lap in front of me, “I found it in the car. Ya know the front seats have lil’ pouches on the back, we’ll it was in there wrapped in a plastic pocket thing.”

I picked up the photo and held it close to my face so I could see it better. It was a photo of everyone; mum, dad, Uncle Pete, Auntie Heather, Jake, Sarah and I. My boyfriend at the time, Lucas, took it for us when we went to this huge maze in Georgia. We had it taken just before we went inside it and lost each other for hours. Only now I had lost them forever.

I held it to my chest and closed my eyes, “I miss them so much.”

I opened back up and pulled Daryl in for a hug, “Thank you Daryl. Do you want to get in properly?”

I moved over to the far side of the bed so I was right next to the wall, Daryl took me up on this offer and got in. We half sat, half laid awkwardly next to each other, neither one of us daring to wrap an arm around the other.

“Do you have any photos you’ve kept with you?” I asked curiously.

“Naw, I never really had photos. I never had anyone in ma life a cared about that much, maybe except for Merle, sometimes, but I saw him a lot when we were older. Kinda wish a had one of him now.”

Daryl pushed a strand of hair that had fell over my face and tucked it behind my ear.

“I don’t get you sometimes..” I started; it had been on my mind all day.

“Not many people get me blondie, I like it that way.” Daryl said plainly. He was lying about the second bit, he wished people got him and I think I almost had.

“I mean like, last night, we were strangers yet you opened up to me and told me about Merle, and you don’t seem the type to do that to just some random girl you just met. I really thought we hit it off and we could become good friends but today, you completely ignored me up until my meltdown at the lake. What was that all about?”

Daryl sighed as he thought what to say or how to word what he had on his mind, “Ya right, I don’t open up and talk to random girls about my past and last night that ain’t all of it. There’s been some messed up things happen to and around me, it probably prepared me for all this walker killin’. But yeah, I told you that stuff ‘cos a like ya attitude blondie. I felt comfortable tellin’ ya, like ya’d understand although a highly doubt much shit has happened in your life. I felt like I could trust ya, it just felt safe and right. Our first conversation, ya were capable of givin’ back the sarcasm a gave ya, then again when I was shoutin’, sorry about that by the way.”

“If so, if you felt so comfortable telling me this last night. Why did you ignore me today?” that part still confused me.

Daryl picked up my free hand, the other was holding on to the photograph. “Well this mornin’, when Carol woke us up, she sent ya down so she could talk to me about ya.”

“Me?” I was even more confused and a little shocked. “What did Carol have to say about me?”

“She said that yer just a flirtatious hoe after me, then Rick. She told me to be careful with what a was doin’ with ya ‘cos ya’d only break my heart.”

Ouch, that stung.

“Are you being serious? That’s what lovely to my face, shy, defenceless Carol said about me?” I was stunned.

“Yep.” Daryl spoke with honesty.

“I can’t believe it! Why would she do tha-“ Daryl shushed me as my voice raised. “She’s so two face. What did you say to her?” I whispered.

“I told her to keep her nose outta it, it ain’t her business and that she’s being a jealous bitch.”

“I might be flirtatious but I am not a hoe!” I was pretty angry. "Is that why you ignored me all today? Because you thought she was right?" I was angry and hurt.

"God no! I just had things to think over ya know, like do a want to get close to ya and then somethin' happen? Do I want to get close to ya and hurt Carol?" Daryl explained his silence this morning.

"Have you got an answer or are you going to keep me guessing and playing me like a yoyo?" I asked, wanting the truth.

"I wanna get close to ya, Carol's a big girl she can get over it if she is jealous. And about the loosin' ya thing? Well imma make sure that don't happen."

What Daryl just said made my heart pound. This was the biggest piece of evidence I had that Daryl had similar feelings about me than I did him. And I really liked Daryl.

Carol's words and Daryl's reply stuck in my mind. Jealous? Did Carol have feelings for Daryl? I just assumed they had a kind of mother and son or older sister/younger brother sort of relationship. So maybe me coming in out of the blue and getting on well with Daryl was hard to Carol to witness but there was no reason for her to act that way.

I found myself unknowingly playing with Daryl’s fingers as I was deep in thought about Daryl and Carol.

Daryl gripped my hand and shook it, “Come on, blondie. Tell me whatcha thinkin’ about.”

“Do you think it’s weird?” I was staring off into space.

“What weird?”

“Our age difference. I’m 20, nearly 21.. How old are you exactly anyway?” I asked realising I was actually sure of it.

“I don’t think it is personally.. and I ain’t tellin’ ya.” Daryl said, almost as if he were embarrassed.

“Come on! Why not? I’m not bothered.” I kissed his shoulder, I was ecstatic that he was okay with the age gap.

“I’m 30..” he admitted.

“I knew it!” I exclaimed.

Daryl and I chatted for an hour or so while we played with each other’s hands, after some time Daryl yawned.

“Sorry Daryl, am I boring you?” I asked, eye brows rasied.

“Naw,” he laughed, “Am just tired that’s all, but then again a wanna sit up and talk to ya.”

I giggled, “We have tomorrow, and the next day and the next day.”

“You don’t know that,” Daryl reminded me in a stern voice.

“I do, I plan on sticking around for a long time.” I smiled.

I leaned in and my lips soon met Daryl’s, they were a lot better already thanks to the Vaseline he gave me. My lips kissed his bottom lip, Daryl’s hands which were previously holding my own were now cupping my face. He held me there close, I felt something in the pit of my stomach I hadn’t felt in a very long time.

“Good night Daryl.” I whispered.

“Night blondie.” He replied.


	11. Just Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Lily have, what it feels to be like, normal girl talk only for it to be interrupted by something that sends the prison into chaos.

Strangely enough, this morning I woke up happy then I realised who was underneath me.

I was laid on my front and I had my head and hand resting on Daryl’s bare chest. It rose and fell gently as Daryl was still asleep.  
I couldn’t believe I was waking up next to him, I know nothing big happened last night but this was exactly what I needed; I needed someone to hold and that someone to be Daryl Dixon.

I lightly traced my finger tips from the bottom of his neck, down the middle of his chest to his belly button and back up again.

Daryl inhaled heavily and then out, he stretched his sleepy body.

“Morning,” I looked up to him.

“Morning blondie,” he smiled.

“Did you sleep well?” I asked.  
“Best night sleep in a long time.” He kissed the top of my head and climbed out of bed.

With the light from the very high windows shining down into my cell, I could see Daryl in all his half naked glory.. and all the scars on his back.

I gave a small gasp.

He was sat on the edge of the bed like he did last night and ran his hands through his hand, “I told ya I had been through some shit in my life. My daddy ain’t a nice guy.”

My heart ached, who could do this to their own child?

I sat up and shuffled further down the bed to be directly behind Daryl, it was a risk since I didn’t know how he would react but it was a risk I would take. I gently kissed each scar and mark on his back, starting from the top.

“Shame I don’t have any scars on my dick.” Daryl joked as he stood up.

What a way to ruin a moment, or end it without being awkward. I slapped his leg.

“Go on you,” I laughed.

Since we couldn’t hear anyone else awake in the bed block or living cell, Daryl climbed back into his own bed and I stayed in mine for an extra half hour so the rest of the group didn’t know what was going on, especially Carol who I wasn’t happy with at all. Girls get a little crazy when they’re jealous, I knew this from a personal experience and eye witness account.

I heard the clang of the leaver on the door signalling night watch was officially over and I heard the yawns of tired survivors below.

Through my open cell door, I watched Daryl get dressed; pulling on some khaki trousers and a sleeveless shirt.

I soon copied and got dressed too into skinny, ripped jeans of my own, a white tank top and then thrown over the top a short sleeved red checked shirt which I left open. I picked up my photo and put it in my back pocket.

I brushed my hair, it’s length being much longer than my boobs now, and made my way to the stairs to go down and join the others.

I stopped as I was about to take the first step down, something on Daryl’s empty bed caught my eye. Something square was sticking out from under his pillow.

I know I shouldn’t have, but I crouched down to pick it up.

It was a polaroid picture of a girl on a motorbike, presumably Daryl’s motorbike. The girl sat on it was looking directly into the camera seductively; her hair was jet black, long and straight, she had heavy dark eye makeup and bright red lips. Upon both arms, which were holding onto the handle bars, were many tattoos as well as a large piece on her thigh. Across the bottom of the photo, ‘Never forget me x’ was written in sharpie.

Why did Daryl tell me last night that he didn’t have any photos since he ‘..never had anyone in his life he cared about that much,’? He could have told me about this, I wouldn’t have mind.. I say this now!

A clatter of what I expected was Hershel’s crutches brought me back, I quickly put the photo back under Daryl’s pillow and I went into the living cell.

“Morning,” I smiled.

Everyone was sat down having breakfast apart from Rick who was feeding Judith hers. I picked up a granola bar and sat next Carl who was next to Michonne.

“You were good at shootin’ yesterday mornin’ Lily,” Carl said.

Carl was very hesitant with me at first, it was nice to see that he had warmed to me.

“Thanks little man, I’d like to see how you are sometime.” I replied.

“Not gonna lie, I’m getting’ good,” he said with a smug smile.

“So I’ve heard!” I laughed

“Don’t get too cocky kid, I could chop off your head in a second.” Michonne elbowed him in the ribs.

I locked eyes with Maggie from the other table; she was sat next to Daryl who was taking a mouth full of water. She smiled at me then raised her eye brows twice then titled her head to Daryl hinting something between us. I shook my head and laughed then continued with my breakfast.

Once everyone had finished, Maggie volunteered herself and I to do the morning watch from the tower, where I would most likely get a grilling from her. Carol and Glen offered to take the inside fence, the gate.

Maggie and I picked up a sniper and headed for the tower.

“Come on, give it to me.” I said.

“Give what?” Maggie asked, although she knew exactly what I meant.

“Me and Daryl..”

A wide grin spread across her face, “Well, now that you mention it.”

“Damn you Maggie,” I laughed.

“I heard ya last night, you and Daryl talkin’.” She said as if it would throw me.

“Oh yeah, what did you hear?” I asked as I careful made my way up the last few dodgy steps.

“I heard ‘im say that he wants to get close to ya. How close did yas get last night?” She was loving every second of this conversation.

“We didn’t sleep together if that’s what you’re asking me, but we did sleep together as in he laid in the same bed as me as we slept.” I explained.

Maggie lifted up her sniper and spied through the lense, checking over the forest edge. “So do ya like him? Like him as in the way ya’d sleep with him?”

“I like him the way I’d want a relationship with him.. and yeah, sleep with him too.” I laughed, but my laughter soon faded. “It’s complicated though.”

“Ain’t all relationships hunny,” Maggie said, obviously referring to hers and Glens although it seemed pretty perfect.

I lowered by voice since Carol was just below us, “Carol likes Daryl, and she told him to stay away from me because I am supposedly a flirtatious hoe.”

“You are quite a hoe,” Maggie joked.

“Hey!” I elbowed her in the ribs.

“Naw, I’m bein’ serious now, did Carol really say that?” Maggie asked, as shocked as I were last night.

I shrugged, “That’s what Daryl told me.”

“What did Daryl say to Carol?” she asked.

“He told her along the lines of ‘to keep her nose out of it, it isn’t any of her business and that she’s being a jealous bitch.” I explained.

Maggie and I were on the same wave length, she picked up exactly on the same thing I did, “Jealous? Carol is jealous? I thought she looked a Daryl in a mother-y sorta way?”

Still in hushed voices, “So did I.”

“Can you guys hear that?” Glen shouted up to us.

Our conversation stopped there and we stayed silent for Glen. We could hear it, it sounded like a large car, fast approaching.

“The Governor!” Maggie shouted with real, raw terror in her voice.

Carol sprinted inside, to presumably to warn the others. Glen impatiently waited for Maggie and I to get out of the tower before running.

I rushed down the steep stairs only to lose my foot and fall down the rest of the stairs, Glen helped me up to my feet and I was fully aware of the throbbing in my ankle. Maggie was behind us in seconds.

“We need to get to the backup car at the back of the prison, we aren’t ready for an attack!” Glen said urgently.

We were inside the living cell, and it was madness. Hershel was already being removed from the cell through the back hallway by Michonne, which led to the back of the prison, behind him was Beth carrying baby Judith with Carl by her side.

Rick and Daryl were collecting up all the weapons and throwing them into larger bags.

“Everyone grab a backpack!” Rick ordered.

I pulled away from Glen and Maggie who were helping me walk and grabbed the bag by Judith’s cot, it was the bag with all her food and nappies in.

Maggie and Glenn grabbed two each and headed for the hallway. Carol who seemed be having some form of panic attack, stumbled around picking up a bag.

“Lily, Carol, come on!” Daryl shouted, he and Rick waited by the door for us to catch up.

I was at the back of the queue, a struggling Carol was infront of me and even though I had a twisted ankle, she was slowing me down.

“Come on Carol, keep going.” I held my hands on her waist and pushed her along, she was struggling to breathe right now.

Behind me I heard the clang of the prison door swing open and hit the wall, The Governor and his men were in the prison shouting and looking for us.

Rick and Daryl heard the commotion behind me too and picked up the pace, screaming at us to hurry up.

The back exit doors where wide open for us to run out, I could see Hershel being loaded in and baby Judith too. We were nearly there.

Carol’s pace decreased, I looked at Daryl who was running backwards to keep an eye on us and Rick who kept looking over his shoulder to see where we were at.

“Take Judith’s bag!” I shouted and threw it to Rick, a good 7 meters ahead of me.

“Lily keep going!” Daryl shouted, horror in his eyes as he thought I may give up running to him.

“Carol come on.” Rick yelled.

Carol fell to the ground, taking me with her. Her breathing was uneven and strained.

Daryl stopped in his tracks and began to run back for us.

The Governor and his men were in the hall way for sure, their feet stamping like an elephant herd, they were running at us.

“JUST GO!” I screamed to Daryl and Rick.

Daryl shook his head, his eyes were pleading. Rick pulled his arm, tugging him away as The Governor got closer, he’d kill them both.

Daryl raised his crossbow and fired it at one of the men who were directly behind us; I heard a yelp of pain.

“JUST GO DARYL!” I screamed as men’s hands grabbed hold of me and yanked me up to my feet.

Finally Daryl turned around, and left me to the hands of The Governor. It broke his heart for him to leave me, for me to leave him. I broke his heart just like Carol said I would.

More men came from behind and grabbed helpless Carol in front of me, I tried to shake my way out of the men’s grip but there were too many strong hands.

“Get off me!” I shouted.

Rick urgently towed him out of the hall way as some of The Governor’s men ran passed us and after the both of them.

They made it outside and just before they could slam the exit doors shut, horror filled Daryl called out to us, his eyes wild with pain.

“I’m gonna get you Lily, I’ll find ya and bring ya back!! I’ll get yas!” Daryl screamed as he was held back by Rick again.

I stared him in the eyes, he meant it.

I looked to Rick, he was hurting. He was a good man and a great leader, it killed him inside to have to force himself to leave people behind. He nodded once, confirming Daryl’s words and that he will also come back for us.

Similar to my dream, the doors closed leaving me locked out but in this case locked in. Only in my dream, I was eaten by my cousin as a walker and right now I was in the hands of The Governor, I think I preferred my dream to this..


	12. All Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Carol find themselves all tied up in a dangerous situation.

Like I did back at the lake, I turned all my anger and emotion into violent adrenaline and I threw myself about while in the arms of two men.

The men beside me, linking an arm each, were a lot taller than I was so my feet only skimmed the ground. It was a relief for my swollen ankle.

“Get off of me!” I screamed.

Carol had passed out; a large guy in front of me had her thrown over his shoulder as we were walked back out of the hallway.

“LET GO!” I yelled.

Since they were taking no notice of me, I thought well, actions speak louder than words..

I turned my head to the Mexican looking guy on the right of me and bit into his arm.

“Ah! You little bitch!” he exclaimed.

With his free hand, as the other linked me so I couldn't defend myself or escape, he slapped me hard across the face.

My face was hit so hard, it was sent to look the other way, my hair whipped the mexican’s face.

“You motherfucker.” Venom was in my voice.

“We’ve got ourselves a feisty English girl back here Gov,” my other man handler called to the front.

“She pretty?” he asked.

“Hell yeah, only young too.” He looked at me in the most sickening way.

“Fuck you,” I spat.  
Now we had left the tight hallway, The Governor’s men spread out in the living cell and there was around 10 men.

A tall man, with a long coat on, walked half way up the steps which lead to the outside and the men stayed on the floor. When he got to the top he turned around.

His face was prickly and rough because of his stubble; the facial hair that made him look older than he was but I’d say he was about middle 40’s. He only had one good eye; the other was hidden by a black leather patch. My bet that it was Michonne who did that to him, since she and The Governor had ‘major beef’ according to Daryl.

“Now men,” he was quite well spoken but his voice sent a shiver down my spine. “You know the plan. Bag them.”

The men rushed towards me and Carol, evil grins on their faces, I think they were just happy that they got to touch a girl for once instead of each other.

I thrashed about in their arms; I wouldn’t give in and reveal that truly I was terrified.

Grubby hands were all over my body, one slipped to a place that was unnecessary. I found the face to the hand and managed to find my foot to his face, hopefully breaking his nose.

More men surrounded me than Carol. Since I was a live one, it took more of them to control me. My arms were pulled behind me and tightly tied together with rope.

The whole time I struggled, kicked about, screamed and cursed, The Governor’s stare was upon me. Only with his one eye which made it creepier.

I looked towards Carol who was still passed out, her hands were tied easily and a bag thrown over her head.

Another bag emerged from a guy’s pocket and was put on my head, this did not make me feel any better.

I was picked up again, feet dragging off the floor, and I was taken outside. I heard the opening and closing of car doors and was threw into what I expected was the boot of a car.

“Fuck!” I cursed as I landed on my arse.

Carol was thrown on top of me, a knee went right into my stomach winding me.

Holy shit what are they going to do to me, what are they going to do to us?

The car we were in was driving so fast, I was thrown all over the place in the boot and because I couldn’t see where I was going I felt sick.

I heard the waking noises of Carol, she was sure to be petrified again and have another panic attack. I wiggled so I was sat next to her.

“Carol?” I spoke. “Carol, you’re okay. You’re with me, Lily. Just breathe Carol.”

“W-Where am I? What’s over my head? Why can’t I see?” She began to panic.

I know I wasn’t Carol biggest fan at the moment after she slagged me off to Daryl to keep him away from me, but in this situation; I just couldn’t ignore her, we have to be there for each other and be strong in order of us making it out of here alive.

“Shhhh,” I hushed her. “We’re in a car, The Governor’s boot. Don’t panic. Stay calm, we’re gonna be okay.” The last part was a lie; of course we weren’t going to be okay. We are in the hands of a mad man.

Carol quietly sobbed into her bag. I wiggled closer so we were sat right next to each other, it was hard to comfort someone with your hands tied behind your back so I rested my head on her shoulder to let her know I was there.

The car slammed to a halt, clearly wanting to throw me and Carol to the other side of the boot.  
Carol’s cries were a lot harder.

“Carol stop it. Don’t let them hear you cry, don’t you give them the satisfaction.” I ordered and it sounded like Carol did try to hold back the tears but a few whimpers escaped.

The boot opened and Carol and I were hoisted out of it.

“Take this bag off my head!” I shouted, I wasn’t going to be handled this this. I had to fight for myself.

Like before, a man on either side of me grabbed my arms and walked me along. To rebel until the bag was taken from my head, I let loose of my limbs letting myself fall to the floor.

“Take the bag off my head, or I’m not going anywhere. I’m not cooperating!” I yelled.

I was surprised the men who were escorting me didn’t pick me up straight away, or at least kick me while I was on the ground.

Carol was nearby, I could hear her cries.

“Lily just do what they want.” She begged.

“Take the bag off!” I shouted in a more aggressive tone, ignoring Carol.

I awkwardly laid on my stomach, waiting for someone to say something or lift me when the bag was removed. The bright light blinded me for a moment but I soon regained my sight to find The Governor be the one who removed the bag for me, he was crouched down, centimetres away from my face.

“You were right boys. She is a pretty one! And god, I love that English accent.” He said to the group of men around us.

“Fuck off, you ain’t getting any.” I said bluntly, I felt like my bad ass street side was showing.

This only made The Gov’s smile wider, “I love them when they’re feisty.” He winked.

The Gov rose to his feet and ordered them to pick me up. Two guys lifted me to my feet, I limped a little when I put the pressure on my ankle.

I took in my surroundings. I was in a little town, the streets were full of rubbish, gardens were over grown, the painting on houses and shops were washing away, and there were even blood stains and piles of bones in the middle of the road. This must be the remains of the town The Gov built.

Just as the group began to move and head towards a creepy looking building, I spoke directly to the Governor.

“To the guy who thinks he’s a pirate.”

The Gov stopped on his heels and turned round, “Yes?”

“Take the bad off Carol’s head.” I said a lot calmer.

He nodded, “Since you asked so nicely.”

The bag was removed from Carol’s head revealing her red sore eyes, she was biting her bottom lip to hold back whimpers where as I stood strong, my head high. I had to show this guy I wasn’t afraid and wait out long enough for Daryl and Rick to save us.

“Thank you.” Fuck, why was I being polite?

“You’re welcome Miss Lily, now bring them downstairs.”

We were dragged down into a basement; two chairs at opposite sides of the room facing each other were waiting for us.

Quite a large man with a beard and red cheeks untied my wrists only to tie them again to the chair. This guy obviously wasn’t very clever as he didn’t tie them as tight as I had it before. Thanks man.

He came face to face with me. “Boy, you ain’t half gorgeous. Why don’t cha give Bob a kiss?”

“Boy, you aren’t half ugly. I’ve seen better looking walkers.” I replied.

My sarcasm didn’t faze him, he leaned in for a kiss. I spat in his face to keep him away.

He wiped my spit from his eyes, “You dirty bitch.”

The fat guy left the room. The man who was tying Carol to the chair was also finished; both men let us be and closed the door. No doubt there were more men guarding it.

The only object in the room was a single light bulb flickering in the middle, hanging from the ceiling. The room was damp and cold, I noticed in the corner another large blood stain and a splatter up the wall.

It was really awkward in the room, face to face with Carol. I closed my eyes tight.

They’ll come for us soon, I told myself.

“Lily.” Carol said, her voice was rough as the tears still fell. “Lily, please talk to me.”

“And say what Carol?” Now we were alone, I felt like it was the right time to confront her about Daryl.

“I-I don’t know, anything..” she stuttered.

“Why don’t you get talking Carol since you have a lot of things to say about me?” I was being very blunt with her, she was a mature woman, why did she act like that before.

Carol’s eyes dropped from mine, she looked down at her lap. “He told you.” She stated.

The anger was building, I was quite an angry person today.. I didn’t know I had this temper. “Damn right he told me. He told me last night while he was in my bed.”

That may have been a low blow but it slipped out of my mouth.

“How are you call me a flirtatious hoe! You don’t even know me!” I continued.

Still, Carol couldn’t look me in the eye. “It’s not my proudest moment.”

“Oh really?!” I said sarcastically.

“I’m sorry Lily.” She managed to find the courage within to look at my furious expression.

“Why did you say it? Why did you warn Daryl off?” I wanted the truth.

“Because I thought he belonged with me.” Carol caved in; her sadness audible in her voice.

I stayed silent, waited for her to explain.

Carol took the hint and continued in this pathetic voice as if she was trying to make me feel sorry for her, I tried hard to ignore it as I wasn’t sure if it were genuine or not.

“Before you came, Daryl and I, I thought we maybe had something. I was the only one in the group he opened up to, I thought he cared about me and that he could love me, he could learn to love me if we were together long enough.. but as soon as you came, I seen a change in Daryl.  
He was always looking at you when you were down for breakfast or chatting with Maggie or Rick. His eye was on you all the time like he was looking out for you to care for you, I just thought he felt like he had to because he was the one that found you at the lake..”

Carol was describing things and moments I hadn’t noticed at the time, but the more she talked, the more I realised myself.

“.. When he first brought you in, Daryl was panicking thinking you had collapsed when you were just sleeping, he must have checked on you 5 times when you were in the first aid cell. Also he only shouted at you for being out there alone because he cared about you, I know the pair of you had literally just met but he felt something towards you he couldn’t ignore.  
I’d like to think I know Daryl better than anyone else and when he acted like he didn’t want to do the night watch with you, inside he was ecstatic, like he couldn’t wait to talk to you alone.  
Daryl himself is a lonely man, he’s been brought up to think that it’s better to lock the world out in case someone in it hurts him than to open himself and explore the world and his own emotions. He needs to live but he is still trying to figure out who he is.  
I guess he had trouble in the past, he needs some happiness and that’s what you bring. In all these months I have known him, I have never seen him smile so much like he has these past few days and it’s all because of you. Even if you’re not directly talking to him, he’ll hear something you say to Glen or Maggie and he’ll smile to himself. This morning when you were holding Judith before you and Maggie went to the tower, Daryl could not stop looking at you.”

Carol paused, she held back some more tears but these weren’t of fright. “I really thought I was the one who could help him become the man he always was, I thought I could teach him how to love and be happy but I’ve realised now that that girl isn’t me, Daryl can’t learn to love me when he loves you. You're the light and happiness he needs in his life...”


	13. Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Maggie Greene's point of view.

I was so scared, more than I had ever been. Even when the huge herd that took over the farm, even more so when Daddy got bit I had never been so scared.

Glen and I sprinted to the car, threw the bags in and hopped in the front seats of the first back up car. Michonne had got my Daddy, Beth, Carl and baby Judith in the second back up car behind us.

We were just waiting for Rick and Daryl who were by the exit and Lily and Carol who were still inside.

Come on, come on, come on. I nervously drummed my fingers against the steering wheel. My foot twitching to hit accelerate.

Rick and Daryl had their hands full, both with a bag of the weapons. Rick also had another back which he didn’t pick up in the first place.. Didn’t Lily have that one?

Since all the doors were closed and the car was park on the forest edge, about 40 meters away from where the boys stood, we couldn’t hear what they were saying, or shouting..

There stances were crouched, there arms signalling ‘Hurry up!’ or ‘Come on!’ but Rick closed the exit.

What about Lily and Carol? WHERE ARE THEY?

The Governor must have got hold of them. I body went numb.

Rick pulled Daryl away from the door; he was reluctant to leave them both. His face was furious, he was screaming and shouting and as they jogged closer to the car, the words were now understandable.

“WE CAN’T LEAVE THEM!”

“Just get in the car Daryl!” Rick said urgently, shoving Daryl’s head under then jumping in himself.

“Where’s Lily and Carol?” I asked.

“The Governor.. Now drive Maggie!” Rick ordered me.

I slammed my foot on the pedal, zooming off and away from the prison hopefully to safety, Michonne closely followed in the car behind.

In the back, Daryl was still shouting and crying. 

Daryl was crying.

In anger he punched the door beside him repeatedly.

Rick grabbed hold of his shoulders, “Daryl just calm down, we’re going to get them. They’ll be okay, we’ll save them.”

“AND HOW ARE WE GONNA DO THAT RICK?” His voice scared me. “Ya saw the state Glen and Maggie were in when we got them out last time, if we were any later they’da been killed! The Gov is fuckin’ crazy, he’s more evil than before. He ain’t gonna spare their lives. He wants us to suffer before he kills us all. WE NEED TO GET THEM; WE NEED TO SAVE THEM NOW.”

“You ain’t going anywhere right now Daryl, calm down, we will get them. We did it once and we’ll do it again.” Rick said in a soothing tone but I could tell he was just as worried.  
Silently the tears poured down my face as I had flashbacks from being in The Gov’s possession and Daryl was right, he is more evil than before, he won’t hold back on Lily and Carol.

“We did it last time and we lost lives.” Daryl spat.

He stopped screaming and shouting but the tears never stopped. It upset me to see Daryl in such a state, the only people he really loves in the world and they were both in the hands of a madman.

Daryl sat forward, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands and that’s how he stayed up until we found a place to stay.

I pulled up to a rundown motel, it looked pretty much untouched by walkers there was only dust in the windows as far as we could see. Michonne pulled up behind and got out of the car.

Daryl hopped out straight away, Rick followed, ready to restrain him if necessary. Glen, who was silent the whole way here, got out too. I rushed to his side and grabbed his hand. I felt for Lily and Carol. I knew the mental torture they are sure to be enduring.

Daryl started to get emotional again, “We’ve gotta go get them now, we can’t waste any more time. Can ya imagine what he’s doing to them right now?!”

“I agree with him,” Glen said in a calm voice. “The Gov’s ruthless.” He spoke from his own personal experience.

“We’re not prepared; we don’t even know where The Governor is.” Rick looked to the ground; it killed him inside to leave more of his people with The Governor but he needed to what was best for us in the long run, I understand that he needs to keep us all safe but at the same time save them.

This pushed Daryl over the edge once again. He was shouting, sobbing. He kicked the car so hard it was dented.

“Why are ya doin’ this to me Rick? Why are ya doing this to Lily and Carol?! HE WILL KILL THEM!” he shouted in his face.

Michonne’s expression was hard, she had the most hatred for this man who fooled her friend into believing that he was a good guy, he led her friend to her death. But in this situation, she held her tongue.

“We’ll check this place out, stay for the night and search for them in the morning.” Rick said and returned to the car.

“Fuck ya’ll!” Daryl shouted and stormed off down the road to nowhere, without his crossbow which he left in the car.

I took a step forward to chase Daryl down but Glen pulled me back with the hand he was holding.

He gave me a weak smile, “He’ll come back.”

Michonne, with sword at the ready, entered the motel first, Glen and I followed behind while Rick informed Hershel what was going on.

The downstairs was more like a cabin, there was a living room with two large sofas and a single sofa chair, there was a dining room with a long 12 person table, a kitchen too but upstairs was more like a motel with so many rooms, two levels of rooms.

Walker wise, the motel was clear, there wasn’t a walker in sight or any evidence of them being here. The people who owned this must have cleared out before it was too late.

So the group moved in, and it was far from a happy day. Everyone was upset and had no idea what to do with themselves. Daddy sat in the single sofa chair, rocking baby Judith while Beth checked over her bag.

Lily was thinking about the baby when she was captured, in what could have been her last moment she wasn’t even thinking of herself or Daryl, but Judith. Rick explained that she threw it to him when she realised she wasn’t going to make it out of the prison. Lily loved that little girl.

Glen and I raked the kitchen for food, we scrounged enough to make lunch for the group and Carl went for a wonder and found a bar in the back room.

I definitely needed a whisky to calm my nerves and put me to bed.

The day was long and painful, full of memories from being captured by The Gov, I wrapped my arms around Glen never wanting to let go when we sat in the bar together.

Nightfall soon came, and there was still no sign of Daryl. He wouldn’t have went to Woodbury alone or unprotected, he didn’t even have his crossbow!

It felt safe enough for everyone to go to bed and not to have anyone up for night watch. We occupied the whole top floor of the motel, nearly everyone having a double bed to themselves.

Michonne took the one furthest down, next to her was Daddy, then Rick with Carl and Judith, Beth took the room after then Glen and I. There was a room left for Daryl, but still he hadn’t returned.

“Do ya think we should go look for him Glen?” I asked and chewed my nails.

He pulled my fingers from my mouth, “It’s Daryl, he’ll come back. He always does.”

I undressed and climbed into the bed with Glen, sheets wrapped around us to tie us together.

The room was untouched by the dead. There were paintings hung up on the walls, a large mirror, a vase, desk, tv.. Things looked normal in this motel, like the world wasn’t fucked.

I blocked out torturous thoughts that swam around my mind, all things could be happening to Lily and Carol right now, and eventually fell asleep.

Something downstairs startled me; I jumped out of my sleep. I shook a still sleeping Glen.

“Glen did you hear that?”

He groaned; that’s a no then. He has had too much whiskey for a noise from downstairs to wake him.

I quickly threw on my t-shirt and put on my jeans. I pulled out the gun I placed in the bedside table drawer and crept out of the room.

No one else must have heard it, no one else was in the hall way to check out the noise.

I heard another smash of a glass or vase; this was purposely thrown to the ground. I think Daryl’s back.

I tiptoed down the stairs and slotted in gun in my back pocket out of the way.

“Daryl?” I whispered.

The sobbing came from the bar. He was a broken man, just like the bottles.

I pushed the door open, “Daryl,” I exclaimed and rushed to him.

He was slouched on the floor in the corner crying into his hands, I looked over the bar to find loads of glasses and bottles smashed.

I rested my hand on his shoulder, “Daryl,” I honestly had no idea what to say to him, what could I say?

“How did it feel Maggie?” he asked.

I was confused, “How did what feel?”

“Being with The Governor, ya and Glen will know better than anyone else what that guy is capable of when it comes down to torture. Would ya even wish it on yer worst enemy?” His eyes burned into mine, I knew where he was going with this.

“No,” I looked to the floor.

“But ya letting ya friends have it happen to ‘em.” he stated.

“There’s nothin’ we can do right now,” I said through gritted teeth.

“Ya wrong.” He glared.

Daryl stood up and pushed his way past me. He went straight through the living room and headed to the front door.

“Where are ya goin’?!” I shouted after him.

“Where do ya think bitch?” he replied sarcastically, a way Lily would talk.

I chased after Daryl, he went to the car we came in, the one with his crossbow in and the other bag of weapons he left.

“Ya can’t go alone!” I ran out into the darkness barefooted.

“A don’t see any of yas wanting to get them alive, and a do, so am goin’ now. Maybe I’ll see ya soon Maggie, maybe not.” He tried to guilt trip me into coming.

I ran my hands through my hair, I couldn’t go with him but he couldn’t go alone.

Daryl did a uturn, “Daryl no! Wait, Daryl please!” I shouted and chased after the car.

I threw myself at the car window, knocking on it for him to open up.

“What Maggie?” he said losing his temper with me.

“Please, just wait till mornin’. Ya stressed, ya won’t be thinkin’ properly, it’s dangerous.” I pleaded with him.

“Ya know what’s dangerous?” he asked rhetorically, “Bein’ a pretty girl in the hands of The Gov.”

I stepped back from the car, letting him go. I felt sick, but he was right.

I crouched to the floor with my face hidden in my hands; it was a suicide mission for Daryl to go alone

“Maggie..” a voice from behind spoke.

It was Rick.

“He’s gone to get them.” I explained.

“Yeah, I guessed.” He sighed.

“He’s right ya know.” I said.

“I know,” Rick admitted.

I stood up straight, “If ya know he’s right, why we haven’t gone with him?”

“He’s right that we need to save them soon, just not right now. We’re leaving at dawn. Plan a break in and take them back, we’re going to kill The Governor.”


	14. Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily comes across some more survivors she never thought she would see.

“Carol, oh my god!” I exclaimed.

“What?!” She asked alarmed.

“I’ve got an itchy nose and I can’t scratch it!!”

Carol rolled her eyes, “Goodness Lily, I thought it was something serious!”

“This is serious, it’s really really itchy!”

*hours later*

My stomach growled, “Fuck, I’m so hungry.” I moaned.

Carol didn’t even have the energy to open her eyes, “Me too,” she agreed.

I could hear footsteps outside of the room, the words spoken weren’t clear enough to register. The door opened and I quickly dropped my head so my chin was on my chest.

“Now don’t you guys panic,” an English cross American accent spoke. “I ain’t going to hurt you ladies.”

I looked up, eyes wide in hope. Were my ears fooling me?

The man had his back to us as he closed the door behind him but when he turned to face us, my jaw fell open.

“It can’t be..” he whispered.

“Uncle Pete,” I whispered back, tears streamed down my face.

No way was this possible. Jake and I left Uncle Pete to die with a 100 walker herd heading towards the house; walkers inside already had torn my mum and aunty Heather apart and were soon to take down my father too. How did he escape? How did he survive that?!

We had to keep our voices down so no one suspected anything.

“H-how are you alive?” I stuttered through tears.

Uncle Pete ran to me and knelt at my feet, he was crying too.

“How do you get yourself in these crazy situations Lily?” He laughed but then continued to answer my question. “I got out of the house seconds after you and Jake rode off, your dad told me to go and look after you and Jake.. Jake!” His eyes were hopeful for his strong and sensible son.

I shook my head, “The Governor shot him, three hours later he turned and nearly got me.”

He stifled a cry out.

I had to tell him what I had done, or more like what I didn’t..

“Uncle Pete, I’m so sorry.” I cried.

He stroked my cheek, “No, no my darlin’. It wasn’t your fault. That couldn’t be helped, he’s a scary guy. There’s definitely a screw loose.”

I shook his hand off me, “No, I broke our promise. I didn’t kill Jake as a walker.”

Uncle Pete stayed silent, taking the news in but there was still more to come.

I continued, “When he turned, I crashed the car into a lake, I barely made it out unscathed. I just laid by the lake then Daryl found me-“ it pained me to say his name as there was I high chance I would never see him again.

I cleared my throat and carried on, “D-Daryl brought me back to his group and that’s who I have been staying with. The next day after the crash I went back to end Walker Jake but he had gone, there was nothing I could do..”

“Shhhh Lily, it’s okay. I understand.” He stroked my hair.

“No it’s not okay!” I cried, “That was the one thing you promised us to do and I failed, I failed you Pete. Now Jake’s dead body is wandering around Georgia!”

He shushed me as I raised my voice, “Lily, it’s okay. You set out to do what you promised, it just couldn’t be done. I understand and I am so proud of you for doing so.”

Uncle Pete pressed his forehead to mine then turned to Carol, “Is she in the group?”

“Yeah, this is Carol. Carol this is my Uncle Pete.” I introduced.

She stayed quiet, her eyes analysed him. At first I thought she was being rude but then I realised what question must be on her mind.

“Uncle Pete, why are you with The Governor?” I asked, alerted.  
Carol listened intently; right now she didn’t trust him and I wasn’t sure if I could, but I really, really wanted to.

“I’ve only just got here this morning. I’ve been on the move travelling all the time, I just wandered across this place and they let me in after a lot of interrogation. I have no idea what’s really went down before I came, all The Governor has said to be that they are some bad people out there waiting to attack to take over Woodbury, they killed his little girl..”

I shook my head, “No, no way. It’s all lies!”

Carol spoke for the first time since my Uncle Pete entered, “That’s bullshit.” Bad ass Carol shocked me, “He took two of our people, nearly beat them to death! Michonne killed his daughter, but technically she didn’t, she was already dead. She had turned. The Governor had heads of people in fish tanks; he killed his own friend and left him to turn into a walker to kill a member of our group. He’s bent on gruesome revenge, he’s mad and dangerous. You need to get us out of here!”

It took a moment for all the information to process in Pete’s mind, “I knew something wasn’t right, we’re meant to be fighting the dead not each other! And believe me Miss Carol; I will do all I can to make sure you escape here unharmed and return to your group.”

“Thank you,” Carol whispered.

“Pete, you’ve got to keep an eye out. The group will, hopefully, be coming for us soon. They need to know you’re on our side, please keep them and yourself safe too.” I asked, even though his task was difficult enough.

“They won’t believe me.” He sighed.

I could see a light bulb appear above my head. “My back pocket! I’ve got a photo of us in my back pocket!”

I lifted my bum up off the chair for Pete to get the photo, “Show this to them and they’ll have to believe you. How could they not?!”

He kissed my forehead, “I’m gonna get you out of here darlin’.”

“And one more thing..” Carol said just before Pete left the room. “Could you bring us some food we’re starving.” She gave him a sweet smile.

He laughed, “Sure thing.”

Uncle Pete let us be.

It should have felt like we were practically saved, we now had a man on the inside that could find out the plans of The Governor and potentially protect us, but it didn’t feel like that at all.  
In fact it felt like I had more to lose; Daryl, Rick and the others didn’t know my Uncle Pete was alive and here, they could easily mistake him for another one of The Governor’s men, the others didn’t know he was in here working on a plan to save us. What if they break in to rescue us and we had already escaped? What if they come for us while we’re still here but also get captured and are tortured to death?

Whatever way, the odds of us all getting out of this alive were slim.

Uncle Pete soon returned with protein bars, they didn’t taste like much but it was food and Carol and I were thankful. One at a time, he fed us the protein bars while he let us know what was going on outside..

“There are 5 poles being set up outside, one for the each of you, the other three for a guy who is Merle’s brother, whoever he is, Rick and Michonne. I have no idea what any of them have done to piss of The Gov, expect Michonne who you told me about. I guess she blinded him as well, because he hates her the most. He has some terrible plans for her but on the other hand I don’t exactly know what’s going to happen to the rest of you, but The Governor’s just waiting till the others come so he can do, whatever it is he is gonna do, slowly. I think he’s bringing you guys out there soon as bait for your group to come.”

“How many men are there altogether?” I asked, although there was no way in hell Pete, I and defenceless Carol could take them on. She was a lover not a fighter.

“12 men including The Gov and I, then a woman.” Pete informed me.

A woman? She’s either a prisoner forced to work for The Gov or she’s an evil bitch who gets her kicks from pain.

“Can you not just untie us now and sneak us out the back?” Carol suggested.

“It’s not that easy love..” Pete said. “There are men all over this block monitoring it. Your group got in undetected once, they can do it again and The Governor wants to find them.”

This group was the most amazing and diverse group of people I have ever met, each of them bring something to the table which they need to function properly and I was forever grateful that they brought me in and let me join otherwise I would have never survived, otherwise I would have never met the man I loved.

“When we get out of here, you’re coming with us.” I told Uncle Pete.

“Well of course I bloody am!” He sounded like his English self again, “Did you really think I went through hell in those woods to find you and Jake for me to find you and let you go? I even lost a finger in the process-“ Uncle Pete lifted up his left hand to show the missing pinky finger, the wound still raw. “-I’m never letting you out of my sight again!” he hugged me tight although it was pretty awkward being tied to a chair.

I heard the marching of feet down the corridor outside the room; Uncle Pete quickly jumped up and backed to the door so it looked like he was just monitoring us. It opened to reveal the Mexican cock that slapped me and Fat Bob who tried to kiss me earlier.

“Oh great..” I said, my sass returning.

Carol gave me a look as if to say behave yourself.

“The Gov said he wants you two outside.” Fat Bob said.

“Couldn’t ‘The Gov’ have come in and told us himself instead of sending his two bitches?” I asked.

Mexican Martinez, a little nickname for the twat, spoke up, “Don’t you go yapping again bitch, unless you want another slap.”

“Bite me.” I tried to give him a teasing, seducing look to piss him off even more.

Fat Bob came over to untie me, Mexican Martinez untied Carol and we were escorted outside. Uncle Pete followed behind. I didn’t realise how late it was, the stars were out. I looked for the stars of the dead, my little group of family stars and I found them, only I thought they were my family when I thought Uncle Pete was dead but Uncle Pete was here with me.. who was the 6th star?

I gave this some thought and Merle came to mind, I told Daryl that he deserved a place in the sky and there he was shining above me.

The road was lit up by street laps, they highlighted the blood stains and bones on the road, making the scene at lot creepier than this morning.

Carol began to cry out of fear once again, she wasn’t a woman built for this kind of stress and high levels of fear.

We were led to the line of 5 poles; Carol tied to the first, me to the second.

I looked around, trying to set eyes on The Governor. I spotted him to the left of the group of thugs which Uncle Pete went to go join. The Governor stood tall with a girl tickling his ear with her tongue.

She pulled back away from him and walked out of the shadows, heading towards Carol and I; like she came over to inspect us.

I stared at her, well I actually glared.

She had high-heeled leather boots on that went up to just over her knee, underneath her tiny pair of black hot pants where fishnet tights, through the tights I could see a large tattoo piece on her thigh.

On the top half of her body, she wore a red corset tied tightly with black ribbon; the corset pushed her boobs right up to her chin. Since she was practically half naked, she had a black fur coat on to stop her from feeling to cool summer breeze. On her chest, she had a large quote scrawled across and it read, ‘Only God can judge me..’ surrounded by roses, their stems weaving in and out of the words, the stems complete with thorns. I looked to her face; she had dark and heavy eye makeup, a white face and bright red lips. Here hair was midnight black; it came down to her chin.

I knew this girl; it was the girl from Daryl’s photograph.


	15. For All To See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily finds herself in a similar situation to Maggie, only it isn't The Governor who's pulling the strings.

It broke my heart into millions of pieces to know that the girl Daryl cared enough to keep a picture and lie about it, was alive and here, right in front of my eyes. She’d already had Daryl’s heart in the palm of her hands and I will never have the chance to try a real relationship with him because no doubt, this girl would end my life.

This gothic, biker chick slowly walked up to me. She walked as if she were on a cat walk; she knew she had every pair of eyes set on her legs. Even Uncle Pete’s but he was anxious as she was centimetres away from my face.

She quickly breathed out of her nose, like she was going to laugh but didn’t have the energy.

“Back off.” I said through gritted teeth.

“What ya gonna do blondie?” her voice was alluring but coated in venom.

She couldn’t call me blondie, Daryl does.. Daryl did. My heart stopped.

She laughed out loud this time, “There’s nothing ya can do.. is there?”

I glared at her.

“It’s a shame ya have such a shit attitude, ya have a nice, young, pretty face. If ya up for it and want to stay alive ya could give some to these men? They’re feeling a bit neglected at the moment, bein’ the end of the world and all, and there ain’t no way I’m touching them.” She tormented me.

Some of the men cheered and whistled.

“I’d rather die.”

“That can be arranged,” she winked.

Biker chick moved from my radius and strutted over to Carol who was shaking.

“Aw bless,” she said in the most intimidating tone. “Ya like a scared little rabbit or somethin’.”

“Stay away from her,” I warned.

I didn’t like the thought of this woman being in such close quarters with Carol, she was hardly coping as it was.

“Can this one not talk for herself? This.. this lesbian?! Is she too scared to talk to a gorgeous girl like me?”

“HA!” I scoffed.

Biker girl charged over to me, furious that I had insulted her appearance.

“What ya think ya hotter than me?” she challenged.

I bit my tongue; I didn’t want to push this one. I think I had met my match.

“Come on!” she shouted. “Let’s see what ya’ve got!”

Bike girl untied my wrists from behind the pole.

“Take it off.” She commanded.

I refused to move, holding my head high I ignored her command. I was not going to get naked in front of all these men.

“I said take it off you blonde bitch!” she shouted and accidently spat in my face when doing so.

I made it clear that she sprayed me with her saliva and wiped my face, “Thanks for the shower..” I said sarcastically.

This infuriated her. Biker Girl slapped me hard across the face, my cheeks were taking a beating today.

“Take it off, take it off, take it off!” The crowd of men began to chant.

Biker girl had a smug look on her face, she’d won this one.

I had to.. I pulled my open checked shirt off my shoulders; then took off my white tank top and left my white bra exactly where it was. There was no way that was coming off, it was chilly after all. I took a deep breath and reached down to undo the button on my jeans. I pulled them off completely so I was stood in just my black pants.

I was quite happy with my figure, my boobs were a C cup, I had an hour glass waist and an arse that I was proud of but I did not feel comfortable stand in the street for all to see.  
Biker girl eyed me up and down, her eyes fixed on the still heeling stitches I have down my stomach that Hershel did for me. Her eyes widened as if she were inspired by my injury.

“What’s this? This ain’t the look of beauty.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small knife.

My wound was still raw, the stitches were still in.

She stepped closer to me and held the tip of the knife and at the top of my wound.

I clenched my jaw and kept my eyes tightly closed, I knew what she’d do next and I was right.

Adding pressure to the knife and pulling it down, Biker Girl cut open my stitches and reopened my wound.

I let out a few cries of pains that I didn’t have the strength to hold back while Carol cried beside me and Unlce Pete winced at my pain.

I was being ripped open, blood poured from my wound all the way down my stomach and legs.

Once Biker Girl had gotten to the bottom of my injury she removed the knife and wiped her blade clean on my hip, she caught me causing me to bleed from there also.

The summer breeze blew causing me to shiver.

“Ya look like you could use warming up.. any offers boys?” She smirked and looked towards them.

Fat Bob stepped forward, he was desperate for some.

I know my hands were free but I couldn’t go anywhere there was no way I could run, not without Carol or Uncle Pete. The Gov, who was stood from a distance watching as Biker Girl took over, would probably shoot me down anyway if I legged it.

Biker Girl nodded, “Go ahead.”

Carol beside me cried again, I looked at my Uncle Pete who was covering his mouth with his hands. He couldn’t do anything as it would blow his cover; he just had to watch this man attack his niece.

A perverted grin spread across Fat Bob’s fat face, he waddled towards me tugging on the straps of his dungarees.

I didn’t have any form of weapon, not even a pocket knife stuffed into my knickers. I just had my knuckles and they’ve have to do me good as Fat Bob was face to face with me.

He grabbed my left wrist in an attempt to restrain me, luckily left was my weaker hand. With all my force, I punched him directly on the bridge of his nose. That protein bar had done me some good as his nose was gushing with blood.

The crowd of men shouted “Ohhhhhh,” as a response to my punch.

Both Biker Girl and The Goc stood and watched with their arms crossed over their chests; inspecting me, again.

Fat Bob straightened up, he looked angry this time but I knew I could take him. I used my old trick and turned my anger and fear into adrenaline.

“You motherfucker!” I exclaimed and kicked him with all my strength in his balls.

He fell to the floor in pain; my knockout received another “ohhhhh” response from the men.

“Ya can fight in ya underwear, I’ll give ya that.” Biker Girl commented.

My hand was shaking as I tried to wipe my wound, it only caused more pain. I took deep breaths in and out to control myself, it was stinging so much.

This must be the beginning of the torture Carol and I were bound to endure..

Biker Girl tied me back on to the pole, ten times tighter than before, realising there wasn’t a chance a man could touch me. My body withered against the poll, shaking from the pain of my wound.

She played with her knife in front of me, wondering where to inflict more pain. She teased me and traced the tip along my collar bone.

“Just leave her alone!” Carol shouted.

“Ya feeling left out missy?” Biker Girl walked over to Carol and held the knife under her chin.

Carol was shaking in fear.

“Do ya want some attention too? I can give ya that if ya like.” She winked.

Thankfully, her knife was put back in her pocket but Biker Girl still had her hands and very long black nails. With one swipe of the face, Biker Girl had inflicted three deep scratches on Carol’s right cheek. She took the slap like a trooper and didn’t flinch or cry afterwards, that shocked me.

“Why are you even doing this to us?” I asked through my gritted teeth, mainly because of the pain, “Who even are you?”

Biker Girl shrugged, “Why not, The Gov don’t seem to like ya’ll so we might as well have some fun with ya before he kills yas one by one. And who am I? Ex’s have called me the Devil’s Daughter, and I don’t blame ‘em.”

“You’re a fucking bitch, that’s what you a-“ my sentence was interrupted by someone being thrown out of a second story window from across the street.

“What the fuck was that?!” The Governor shouted. “Martinez, Jones upstairs. I want the rest of ya on the walls, I think we have company.” He ordered, and oh what a surprise the Mexican who slapped me was actually called Martinez.

The men took to their orders and rushed from the poles, I looked to Uncle Pete; he gave me a single nod and patted his pocket indicating that the photo was in there, safe. He jogged off down an alleyway.

The commotion stopped Biker Girl from retaliating to my insult, she rushed to The Governor’s side, he stood tall, waiting and anticipating the next move of the group.. if it really were them.

Carol and I scanned the area, searching for any clues whether the group were hear to rescue us. I looked to the man who had fell, or had been pushed, out of the window. His neck was slit, he was on his way to death before he was hurtling to the ground. A pool of blood surrounded his head area.

“Do you think it’s them?” Carol asked hopefully.

“I can’t be sure. Would they do something like that though? Create a big scene right in front of everyone and let them know they are here? Something isn’t right.”

I analysed the situation. Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and Michonne were the fighters of the group, even Carl was but I wasn’t sure if Rick would risk his son’s life with The Governor, but these guys were smart, they wouldn’t do this purposely. Something bad had happened if it were any of them.

There was a gun shot from the same place the guy fell.

“DON’T SHOOT THEM! I WANT THEM ALIVE.” Bellowed The Gov.

This definitely wasn’t an accident, this must have been a member of the group, only bringing attention to themselves because it was either that or death.. Even though attention to them would also lead them to their deaths.

I prayed and prayed in my head that the gun shot fired did not hit a member, no matter who it was just as long as it wasn’t one of our own.

I heard the thuds, punches, impacts, gasps and cries from the same window, Martinez and Jones were beating them up. It soon stopped and Martinez popped his head out of the window.

“We’ve got him Gov,” he called down.

“Bring ‘im down and let’s see who we’ve got.” He replied, pleased with Martinez's work.

‘We’ve got him,’ I replayed in my head. ‘We’ve got him.’

My heart beat grew harder, like it was pounding against my rib cage.

“Please no, please. Not him.” I whisper to myself, chin to my chest again.

“What Lily?!” Carol asked alerted, “Who is it? Who do you think it is?”

The Gov and Biker Girl walked, linked together by their crossing of arms, over to us, thankfully their back to us as they awaited the intruder.

My breathing was a lot louder as I tried to keep myself contained and calm by focusing on my breathing, in and out, in and out.

“Here he is Gov,” Martinez said proudly.

I shifted positions to view the intruder since Biker Girl and The Gov were in the way. I craned my neck to see a half unconscious man being dragged from inside out to the poll beside me.

His right eye was swollen and cut underneath, the bottom half of his shirt was ripped and it was hanging off. On the back of the other guy, who went by the name of Jones, was a crossbow.

“Holy shit.” Biker Girl exclaimed.

“DARYL!!” I screamed, tears pouring down my face.

He looked up woozily in the direction of my voice, “Bella?”


	16. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a small, chaotic world.

Chapter 16 - Relationships

Bella?

Carol and I had been captured and tortured, and the first thing Daryl says in our presence is, what must be, the Biker Girl's name. Daryl acknowledged his evil ex girlfriend before me, who was tied, half naked and bleeding to a fucking pole.

That redneck had nerve, and this redneck in particular had broke my heart in two.

Martinez and Jones tied Daryl to the pole next to me, I didn't dare look at him or say a word, it would only give away the strange thing Daryl and I had. I couldn't exactly call it a relationship could I?

"Daryl?" Bella's eyes were wide, her mouth was open in shock. "No fuckin' way are ya alive!?"

She rushed up to him, face so close to his that their noses were nearly touching.

She better not -

Bella pressed her lips against him, she moved them against his trying to get a reaction but Daryl didn't kiss her back.

I saw red, anger washed over me and I lunged at her; wanting to drag her by her hair off of Daryl, only I forgot I was tied to the pile and I was pulled back with the same amount of force I projected myself with.

Of course, this did not go a miss with Bella.

She pulled back from Daryl, "It's been to long Dixon," she winked. "What was that about blonde? Have ya got a thing for Daryl over here?"

It was better to stay silent than to say anything at this moment.

"Giving' me the silent treatment are we? So I guess ya won't mind if I do this.."

Bella grabbed Daryl's hair and pulled back his head to expose his neck. She planted wet kisses along it and his jaw line, ten she got hotter and began to suck and kick his neck.

"Stop it." Catol commanded.

"Jesus Christ," Bella rolled her eyes, "Ya've got another admirer?" she asked Daryl but he stayed quiet like he was in some sort of trance or state of shock.

"Ya love 'im," hedge pointed a finger at me.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, my face hard.

"The look ya face me when I kissed him then again when a kissed his neck. Ya jealous. I also know because of the way ya shouted his name when he was towed out of this house. That's how I use to shout his name when he fucked me relentlessly through the night." Bella ran her tongue along her teeth and laughed.

"Fuck you."

Bella looked to Daryl, "Do you love her?"

She got no response from him so she resorted to slapping him across the face, "Oi, I asked if you loved her."

Daryk opened his mouth but no actual words came out, "I-I.."

For the first time, in what felt like weeks, Daryl locked his eyes on mine. They we're confused and troubled whereas mine would look pained and heartbroken.

"Oh God, of course you do! The way ya look at her is like a teenage boy. Fuckin' hell Daryl, ya as soft as ever." Bella retorted.

"Ya broke my heart," Daryl spoke directly to her, "I thought we were real, I thought we were serious then ya fuck every guy in town and leave."

I closed my eyes and let the tears fall silently.

What Carol told me earlier today was wrong, everything she suspected was completely wrong. He didn't love me, obviously he was still in love with this Bella bitch.

How could he do that to me?

I had every reason to think we had something special. He sat up all night talking to me in my bed, I woke up the next morning laying in his chest and it was his best night sleep in a long time, Daryl said to me he wants to get close to me then have me the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced. He had no right to lead me in like this when his physvo ex appeared who had abused me and Carol.

I don't know what hurt more, my stomach or my heart.

"Ya knew what I was like and I weren't lookin' for anythin' serious at the time. I was in a bad place, a needed to get some things outta na system." Bella 'explained'.

"Oh fuck off, that's the biggest pile of bullshit I've ever heard!" Dary finally found his voice, "Ya weren't gettin' anything' out of ya system, more like injecting' stuff in with Merle!"

"Ooo, how is Merle by the way?" she asked totally ignoring his outburst.

Daryl just glared, too angry for words or actions.

The Governor walked over to us, "So what do we have here Bella?"

She pointed to Daryl, "Ex boyfriend of mine,"  
She pointed to me, "Ex boyfriend's new girlfriend,"  
She pointed to Carol, "Ex boyfriend's friend who is jealous of new girlfriend."

"Ain't this quite the love story! But what does Daryl Dixon do to deserve so much love?" The Governor asked rhetorically.

With his hands behind his back, he marched slowly up and down the three of us tied to the poles, like a General inspecting his troops.

"I'm guessing right now, from the look in Lily's face, that this love/relationship predicament isn't going too well and when a mission or operation of mine isn't going as well as planned or unsuccessfully, I cut out the problem; whether that be too many cars, too much weight to travel or men who fuck things up. And I've been watching and listening to you Lily, I know there's tension between you and Carol .. We could easily sort that out."

"You know what the problem is? YOU AND YOUR SLUTFUCK EMO CHICK." I screamed.

The Gov was playing mind games and heart game switch me, he was suggesting that either him or I kill Carol, that is fucking crazy!

My temper received a punch in the face from The Governor himself, whatnot did I do to deserve the honour of this? He usually gets other men to do his dirty work.

My nose took the impact then the back of my head as it whacked off the pole.

"Do you think she's a problem Daryl?" The Governor asked in a scarily calm voice.

"Obviously fuckin' not, ya sick!" Straight after the words left his mouth, Daryl spat in The Gov's good eye.

It sounded like The Givernor growled before her repeatedly punched Daryl in the stomach, every hit taking his breath away and making both Carol and I cry.

"Stop!!" I shouted, "Whatever problem Daryl, Carol and I have we can work it out. It has fuck all to do with you, you aren't our fucking consular!"

Thankfully he stopped attacking Daryl and looked to me.

"Maybe I should be.."

Bella rested her elbow on The Gov's shoulder as Daryl tried to catch back his breath, he looked pleased by this.

"Seriously though, what does this woman do for ya? She seems so pointless. I thought she was a lesbian anyway.." Bella asked.

"Gov, we've got some movement outside.." Jones shouted.

Both Bella and The Gov rushed off to the front gate leaving Daryl, Carol and I . You know the saying three's a crowd..

"Am so sorry," Daryl began, "A shouldn't have left yas, I should have came for ya both straight away. The whole group should av came for yas."

"No Daryl, you did what was right at the time and got the majority of the group out to safety." I said, I couldn't face him properly.

"But I should have came after yas! Look at the state of ya both.." Daryl did as he said, he looked right at me and it registered that I was just in my underwear again.

"Lily-"

"No," I stopped him, I had to look him in the eye for him to believe me, "He didn't, they didn't. One tried but no, it didn't happen. It was just your girlfriend that made me take off my clothes." I added harshly.

"She's not my fuckin' girlfriend!" Daryl shouted.

"Then who is she?" I asked, "The way you looked at her and spoke her name, she must mean something to you. You did so before Carol or I!"

"She's nothing to me! Not anymore.."

I rolled my eyes.

Carol spoke up, "Daryl, Lily, I-"

"Not now Carol," I interrupted.

We couldn't sort our relationship problems right this very minute.

"No listen to me." she said strongly.

My ears were open.

"I've managed to untie my wrists. I'm going to get out of here, find your Uncle Pete and the others. I'll make sure they trust him."

This whole time Carol was quiet and weepy, she was actually coming up with a cunning plan, an escape route.

"Oh.." was all I managed.

Carol surprised me. She had put on this front of being the pathetic, weak woman who was lucky to have got this far in the apocalypse, when really she was clever, bright and strong.

"Carol, no." Daryl ordered. "It's way too dangerous, there's too many thugs about, they'll kill ya."

"And The Gov and physco slut are just over there." I added.

"I've got to try." Carol dropped the rope she had been holding in place and rubbed her wrists.

"Hopefully I'll see you guys on the other side of the wall," she smiled.

"Good luck," I returned the smile wholeheartedly.

Now Daryl wasn't one for words. He gave Carol a deep and what must have been a meaningful look that only each other would have understood. She nodded once and took off.

Carol ran as fast as she could across the road and towards the cut my Uncle Pete went down, she was one brave lady.

I hoped that the shadows would keep her a secret but since this half of the road was only occupied by Bella, The Gov, Daryl and myself, it was quiet and her footsteps did not go unnoticed.

"She's escaped!" The Governor shouted and pointed to Carol.

Bella reached into the deep pocket of her fur coat and pulled out her pistol.

In one quick moment, she raised the gun, aimed and pulled the trigger.

Bang.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do Lily and Daryl react? Will her bad temper get her into more trouble?

Screams; loud, ear piercing screams came from within me. No, this can't be happening. It didn't happen.

"Carol! CAROL!" Daryl shouted, pure terror in his voice.

Her body lay lifeless face down on the ground. A blood stain from the bullet wound on her back spread bigger and bigger as it poured and her shirt absorbed it.

"Carol!" I screamed, sobbing.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She was a good woman; she didn't deserve to die this way. We were going to get out of here alive with the help of Uncle Pete.

"You fucking bitch!" I shouted at Bella.

Bella still had her arm extended with gun in hand in Carol's direction; she was smiling. Like she was a drug addict and she had just given herself her daily dose. She suddenly looked relaxed, like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. Who is this woman?

"WHY? Why are you doing this? This isn't your fight! She didn't need to die!" I screamed at her.

What was wrong with her? Bella had NOTHING to do with any of this; she’s came in out of nowhere and joined this fight. I could guess some could say the same about me, this isn’t my fight either but I knew what I was getting myself into when I asked to stay and was granted that, but the difference between Bella and I was that I had not commenced in fight, I had not killed anyone from The Governor’s side.. yet.

From what the group had told me, The Governor was crazy and if he was crazy before I couldn’t even imagine what he was capable of with the help of Bella and with the added anger since Rick’s group escaped.

I think this was the end, well at least for me anyway. There was no way I was getting out of this without a brutal run in with Bella; she was waiting patiently for her chance to get me.

She glared at me, but stayed silent. Bella was looking deep into my eyes, deep into my soul and witnessing first-hand the hatred I had for her. The murderer.

Four men came running, coming to inspect the gunshot.

"What was that Gov?" One asked.

The Governor turned slowly to face them, keeping his cool, "Oh nothing, just a precaution."

The four heads turned to the right to view Carol's body, looked at the empty pole beside me and nodded.

"Since our.. guests, cannot be trusted, I want you men to take them inside." The Gov commanded.

I wish anger management was still possible these days because I sure as hell needed it.

It felt like the doors to the devil’s house were opened within me. All the heat and flames escaped through those doors and rose up out of the pit of my stomach up through my throat and out of my mouth.

“Don’t touch me!” I screamed at the oncoming men.

Two rushed over to me, who was thrashing around, swinging my legs to keep them away, and the other two went over to Daryl who was just as angry but not as physical as me.

"How fuckin' dare ya! I'm gonna take out ya other eye you bastard! I'm gunna kill ya!" he screamed.

His words were directed to The Governor, although it was Bella who shot his closest friend.

I knew The Governor and Bella would eventually win this, I knew that from the small voice in the back of my head but I was too proud to go down without a fight.

"Get the fuck off me!" he screamed. "I will kill ya Gov! I'll kill ya."

Each pair had difficulty untying our wrists and keeping themselves from being clawed or punched in the face, but they managed it.

One had hold of my hands above my head, the other reached down to my feet, me being completely restrained and easier to carry.

Daryl was held in a head lock by one man and the other had hold of his muscular arms behind his back, yes Daryl was strong but he couldn’t get out of this one.

We were marched/carried across the street and into the same building Carol and I were first brought to on our arrival.

We came to a dark and damp hallway, just like before but this time I noticed a room next door to the one Carol and I were in.

Daryl was literally thrown into a room, I heard him land with a thump.

Just as violently, I was swung into the one next to it. I landed hard on my side, knocking the breath out of me.

Thankfully, my hands had not been re-tied so I scrambled to my feet and threw myself at the door but before I managed to reach it, the men slammed it shut and I fell back onto my bum.

The rattling of keys signalled that my door was locked, no way out.

As soon as the door was shut, all light from within the room had disappeared. My anger was accompanied by two other emotions, fear and nervousness.

The room was pitch black and cold, my jaggered breath almost echoed. I was very aware of this room; anything could be in here with me.

I stayed quiet and decided I was alone, my eyes eventually adjusted to the darkness and I could make out the wall just a meter to the right of me.

I took a large step to the right, and knocked into the wall.

The wall was cool and made a twang when I hit into it, it could only be a large thin strip of scrap metal between Daryl and I.

The fire within took over again, I kicked and hit the thin piece of metal knowing that Daryl would hear everything very, very clearly.

“Your girlfriend just killed Carol!” I screamed. “Not The Governor, YOUR GIRLFRIEND JUST SHOT HER.”

It really pissed me off when Daryl lashed out at The Governor over Carol’s death, it wasn’t him who pulled the trigger, it was Bella and Daryl knew it but he just couldn’t face the facts.

“You can’t let her off with this Daryl! I don’t give a fuck what the pair of you had, that’s all in the past now. She’s a different person, this world changes you. And it has changed her into a murderer. SHE MURDERED YOUR CLOSEST FRIEND.”

My anger passed over quickly, I had spoken (technically screamed) what Daryl needed to hear and understand, it hurt me to hurt him but he needs to know who the enemy is.

There was no response to my furious outburst. There was not a single sound from the other side of the metal, just silence.

I waited and stayed silent but Daryl had nothing to say.

I pressed my ear to the wall and heard small cries. Daryl Dixon was crying.

It pained me that Daryl was so close and upset and I couldn't reach out to console him. I couldn't stroke his cheek, I couldn't press my lips to his forehead, I couldn't wrap my arms around him holding him together. All I had was my words.

"Daryl," I said softly, "I'm sorry if I upset you."

I heard Daryl scoff, "Ya didn't upset me ya idiot. It's Carol. She's gone."

Of course this would have a huge impact on Daryl. Carol was the only person he was close to in the world before I showed up. He did love her, maybe not in the way she did him but he cared for her deeply. And to make this more painfully complicated, it was his exgirlfriend who killed her but he wouldn't accept it.

"I'm so sorry Daryl, I knew what she meant to you." I said.

"Ya have no idea." he replied quite rudely, but he saved himself, "No one does."

He was very angry and thirsty for revenge. There was a tone in Daryl's voice that scared me slightly. The problem was that he was aiming all this anger and violent thoughts at the wrong person. It was Bella, NOT The Governor.

I took a different and more soft approach this time, "Daryl, it'll hurt but replay the scene in your head. It wasn't The Governor, it was Bella. Why aren't you accepting that?" I had to get this into his head.

This was the most difficult and awful situation for Daryl to be in. He had lost too many at the hands of The Governor already, one of them being his brother, I'm not sure if he can handle it anymore.

"I know, I know it was but a just can't. I-I can't believe it." Daryl stuttered.

"You have to. Forget who Bella once was, forget whatever happened between the two of you. She has changed and she has killed your bestfriend." I almost ordered, "Channel your anger, not just to The Governor but her too, this way we might be able to get out because I'm pretty pissed off with her too." I tried to joke but it was a rubbish attempt.

He sighed, "I've already failed Carol, so I will not fail you Lily."

With my forehead pressed against the metal and let loose one single tear.

The sound of keys distracted me from replying to Daryl, the door to my room was being unlocked.

My body froze, what do they want with me now? I've only been in here for 10 minutes!

The door opened slowly, gradually lighting up the room and revealing my position not far from the door.

In the door way stood Bella.“What do you want now?” I spat.

It took everything I had to not throw myself at her.

“I don’t want anythin’ from ya, am just here to make sure ya don’t be up to anythin’ stupid like that lesbian.” She replied. “The Gov has some big plans for ya group, and he don’t want any more to miss it.”

I clenched my hands into fists.

“Bella ya stay away from her! Back the fuck off!” Daryl shouted.

“Oh hey baby, have ya been chattin’ here alone? Did a interrupt somethin’? I bet you were sayin’ ya love filled goobyes.” She teased the both of us.

“Just fuck off you bitch.” I said through my gritted teeth, I loathed this woman.

“That isn’t a very nice thing for such a lovely young woman to say, ya need to rinse ya mouth out.”

She stepped one foot closer and I automatically stepped one back.

Bella’s thick black eye brows, possibly tattooed eye brows, rose.

I held my ground this time, holding out her stare.

“Are ya afraid?” She asked in a taunting voice.

“No.” I replied.

I wasn’t afraid of her, just feared what she was capable of and what she and The Governor would do to Daryl and the group if they get their hands on them.

 

“You lier!” Bella snapped and screamed.

With her claw like nails extended, Bella lunged at me.


	18. Things That Go Bump In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finally gets her hands on what she wants, but is it Daryl or Lily?

There was a huge clang as Bella and I hit off of the metal wall.

The Door had closed, once again taking all of the light, leaving me in the pitch black with a black hearted bitch.

Her sharp nails had scratched my cheek, it felt like I had a possible three deep nail wounds in my cheek, like Carol had.

“Lily!” Daryl shouted urgently, clearly hearing the scuffle.

Bella swapped her nails for fists and punched me twice in the face.

In the darkness I couldn’t see a thing, my eyes hadn’t yet adjusted, therefore I couldn’t predict when I would have impact with Bella’s fists which made things ten times worse. Shock and pain left me almost defenceless.

Before she could officially break my nose, I slid down the wall and crawled on my hands and knees to the other side of the room in a pathetic attempt to escape her. I used this little time to regain my breath and strength, and hopeful turn the fear and anger into adrenaline.

“Where’ve ya gone ya lil’ English bitch?!” Her voice sounded different, more deranged.

I wiped my nose and spat out what must have been blood.

“Bella leave her alone!” Daryl shouted in the most harshed tone I had ever heard him use.

He kicked, hit and slammed against the metal in protest against Bella.

“Don’t touch her!” He pleaded.

“Oh just shut up,” Bella moaned, I imagined she rolled her eyes.

I started to push myself to my feet when a foot crashed into the side of me, smashing into my ribs.

“Ah!” I fell flat on my face.

Bella laughed, “Don’t think ya can get away that easily.”

I received another kick the ribs, a stamp on my back and a kick to my face, each came with a thud and a yelp from me.

“Bella, no! Stop it!” He shouted venomously. “Please leave her alone,” he broke down.

There was no way Bella was going to stop this any time soon, the only thing I could do right now was to hold back the cries of pain so Daryl didn’t suffer and fight back. I just couldn’t find my strength, it must have been kicked out of me..

“Come on Lily,” she said teasingly, “I know ya feisty, the guys told me. Fight back!”

She kicked me again.

“GET UP AND FIGHT ME.” She screamed.

Daryl brayed on the wall again, “No, NO! Don’t, not her! Hit me!”

“Shut the fuck up Daryl!”

Bella grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet, I was a little unsteady and it hurt to take deep breaths. The loss of blood and the kick to the head made me wobbly and weak. I couldn’t fight back in this state.

I widened my eyes to try to help them adjust to darkness but I stumbled backwards into the wall Daryl was not behind. A cord of some sort fell across my face and shoulders, I wasn’t sure if I pulled it for a chance of benefitting my situation or to help myself stand up straight but the room was returned with light.

In the centre of the ceiling was a single light bulb and although the light was dim I was able to see Bella properly, see her stance and position.

She was half a meter away from me, stood with her knees slightly bent and she didn’t have her fur coat on therefore there wasn’t any pockets to hide away weapons. Her eyes were wild; her pupils were so large, nearly swallowing up her hazel eyes.

“Hit me!” She screamed.

I almost lazily swung for her; even so my ribs throbbed when I lifted up my arm.

Bella dodged my arm and punched me in the face, again.

“What’s wrong with ya?!” Bella was getting very annoyed by my performance. “Fight back.”

To gain a better reaction or to wake me from my woozy trance, she slapped me across my blood stained cheek; the same side with the three cuts.

My head was ringing but somehow the slap almost cleared my thoughts, what was I doing? Why was I letting her beat me? She wanted a fight, I needed to give her one and I needed to prove I could be just as lethal as her.

I slammed my foot into her stomach, causing her to keel over. I took this chance to upper cut her face sending her flying backwards.

I let Bella find her feet and stand straight. With the bend of her wrist she wiped the blood from her nose, she had a strange smile on her face.

“Now that’s more like it.”

She charged at me and grabbed hold of my hair, foul play. She wanted a fight, a real fight, not a pathetic bitch fight. Well, I kinda guess this is a bitch fight.

She pulled my hair back, therefore pulling back my head so I was restrained. I unwound my arm from our tangled limbs and punched her in the throat. In response, she coughed and spluttered.

“Get off of me!” I shouted, although I vowed to myself to stay silent for Daryl’s sake but it felt like my neck was going to snap.

I stamped on her foot then punched her in the stomach, this loosened her grip of my hair and my locks were free.

“You bitch,” I exclaimed while out of breath.

I spat out blood which had formulated from my nose, before I could even look up to Bella she had knocked me to the ground.

She straddled me, a knee over each side, sat on my stomach. I clenched my teeth as the weight of Bella put pressure on my sure to be broken ribs.

Of course this did not go amiss, Bella jumped a few times and I couldn’t hold back my cries.

“Lily, Lily!” Daryl shouted in a distressed manner, repeatedly banging against the wall.

She leaned over closer to me, her head not far from mine. Bella gave me a sadistic look then punched me in the chest, the throat, and then my face.

In an attempt to stop her from inflicting anymore pain on the top half of my body, which has taken quiet a beating, I grabbed hold of her throat and pushed her as far as my arm extended away from my face.

“Enough!” I shouted at her, “Just stop!”

She spluttered again, gasping for breath. I refused to loosen my grip.

“Will you stop?!” I shouted. My anger was present in my expression and tone.

She nodded desperately, her eyes alert as she felt the last of her oxygen supply leave her mouth.

I released she was close to collapsing, I was killing her! I let go and dropped my arm to my side.  
Bella rubbed her own throat and gasped for breath.

“You fucking bitch,” she said in a raspy voice.

She rapidly grabbed hold of my head, hands on either side of my face, she pounded my head off the cold, concrete floor.

The dimly lit room spun, it was incredibly hard to focus on Bella who was now stood over me. Without a word, she spat on my face and left my chamber. As Bella left, she slammed the door shut, the noise echoed through my head.

“Lily!” Daryl shouted, “Lily are ya okay?!”

It took everything to keep my mind straight and not spin off into sleep, my eyes felt like they weighed a tonne each and my brain felt like it was thudding against my skull.

I heard the opening of a door, but it wasn’t my door.

“Hello Daryl.” This was a man’s voice.

“Fuck off!” Daryl spat.

I began to panic. No, no!

It was Daryl’s turn to be attacked and my turn to suffer. Just it was The Governor who would be beating Daryl half to death, not Bella. What, couldn’t she do it?

I wiped the spit from my face, and rolled over. I wobbly crawled back over to the wall Daryl and I shared.

“Now, now Daryl. There’s no need for language like that. How could you be so rude to your host?” The Governor teased as much as Bella.

The movement turned my stomach but I continued to the wall till my face was centimetres from it.

“Leave him alone you bastard!” I screamed.

“Shut up Lily!” Daryl shushed me, he was saving me from any more harm.

“Ain’t that sweet, ya new girl is sticking up for you.” The Governor’s tone suddenly changed, “BUT THIS AIN’T NONE OF HER BUISNESS.”

There was a thud and an outcry.

I burst into tears.

Just like he did with me, I had to listen to Daryl being assaulted but by The Governor, but I’m sure he would give no mercy.

I clamped my hands over my ears to block out the bumps and the bangs, the cries and the yelps. I managed to pull myself up to my feet, although I was unbelievably light headed, I wasn’t sure how I was even still conscious, and I went to the back of the room and rested against a solid brick wall.

I spread my legs out in front of me, but held my hands to my face. This was the only position that did not upset my throbbing ribs.

I shook due to the head injury, and possible lack of blood, and shivered due to the fact I was only in my underwear. My bra that was once fully white, was now a cup red and a cup white from my wounds.

I rubbed up and down my arms to get rid of the goose bumps and to also try to warm myself up, as I did so I hummed a tune to keep the sounds of Daryl’s torture out of my head.

After what felt like eternity, I heard the door of Daryl’s room close.

I pulled my hands, which had returned back to my ears, down to my sides and listened.

I heard the withering and whimpering of Daryl.

“Daryl,” I called out, but my voice broke and it was nothing but a whisper. I cleared my throat and tried again. “Daryl?”

There was movement, the sound of dragging something across the floor.

I slid so I was in the back corner of the room, I tapped against the metal wall.

“I’m here Daryl,” I tapped some more. “I’m right here.” The tears continued to fall.

I jumped then winced, a hand appeared under the wall through a gap.

“It’s just me,” his voice was husky but controlled, he attempted to hid his pain and emotion but I could detect it, even with a thumping head. “Mind outta the way.”

I moved back and Daryl, one handedly, pulled and bent back the scrap metal enough to crawl through and join me on the other side of the wall.

With the light from my chamber, I could examine the extent of Daryl’s injuries and understood why he only used one hand to get here; his bottom lip was busted open, his black eye he had already had was even bigger, his right shirt sleeve was torn, almost falling off, the wrist on the same arm was largely swollen, it was definitely broken, and he didn’t have to have his shirt off for me to know that his torso was full of bruises, the thuds and cries told me that much.

I cupped his none swollen cheek with my hand, “Oh Daryl,” was all I could managed as the tears spilled over and poured like a waterfall.

Daryl did the same, with his good hand he cupped my cheek and shushed me.

I pulled away and looked to his wrist, it couldn’t go un-bandaged. With minimal movement of my upper half, I tended to his ripped sleeve, pulling it off completely, and fashioned it into a sling. I tied it around his neck and slowly picky up his wrist.

Daryl threw his head back in pain, “Fuck!” he cried.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” I said and slotted his wrist threw the sling.

I began to take longer blinks, my eyes so badly wanted to close.

Daryl with his free hand he slowly pulled me to his side, being wary of my injuries, and gently pressed my head to his shoulder. Once his did so, he held my hand and I sobbed into his shoulder. Daryl even shed a tear, he wasn't as loud or dramatic as I was, but he did cry too.

Whether it be from the pain or out current affairs, we cried on each other.


	19. Get In Undetected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie, Glen! Rick, Carl and Michonne go after Carol, Lily AND Daryl. How does it all play out?

The next few chapters will be written in Maggie Greene's P.O.V

 

It's fair to say I did not get a good night's sleep after Daryl left us.

I tossed and turned, guilt and a bad feeling kept slept at bay. I should have gone with him, I should have grabbed a gun and got in that car voluntarily instead of trying to talk Daryl out of going.

What was I thinking? It's Carol and Lily for god sake! Both of them were a vital member of our group; Carol was our mother, she's take care of us, look after Judith, make us feel warm and safe, Lily; she was something special, and she was exactly what we all needed, as soon as she woke up the bad mood in the prison was lifted, she brought us happiness and laughter and you can't have too much of that these days.

Every time I closed my eyes, images of Carol and Lily being tortured and sexually assaulted filled my head as well as Daryl being caught and killed.

How could I have let Daryl go it alone when I know exactly what The Governor is capable of but then again how could Daryl go alone when he knows it too? He put him up against his own brother!

With all my fidgeting, Glen didn't have the best night's sleep either but down couldn't have came quick enough for him as I pushed him out of bed as soon as the clock's hand struck 6.

I shot downstairs, Glen followed sleepily behind. His body may have been slow but his mind was on game, he knew what our mission was this morning.

Michonne was carrying a large bag out of the door to the car and in the living room stood Rick and Carl, I was quite surprised.

"Carl's comin'?" I asked.

"Yes." Rick said almost reluctantly.

Glen shook his head, "Naw, no way. It's too dangerous." He protested.

"Yeah, it's dangerous. That's the exact reason why he is comin'." My mind was boggled, had Rick had whiskey for breakfast. "We're already 3 men down, 2 being our good fighters. We need Carl."

Throughout Rick's mini speech, Carl stood tall and held his gun strongly across his chest. For a moment he seemed years beyond his youth but it was easy to forget how old he truly was, he had been through what 80 year old war heroes had never experienced.

Both Glen and I took a deep breath, "Okay," Glen agreed to it.

We knew we needed all the help there was to offer.

"I need to tell Daddy-" I began but stopped mid sentence when I heard his crutches from above.

"Where ya'll off too?" He scanned the room, "Where's Daryl? Did he not come back last night?" Daddy asked, he knew we wouldn't not take Daryl so he was slightly confused.

"Daryl went after them alone list night," Rick's voice was full of regret, I guess his night was similar to mine.

"Oh," daddy's eyebrows butted together with worry. "I pray to God this ain't a rescue party for three."

We gathered our weapons, ate a very quick breakfast for strength and went to the car.

Threw a bag into the boot then began to walk over to Daddy to say my goodbyes but Rick had beat me to it.

"I'm going to end this today." His tone was serious. "The Governor ain't going to cause us anymore trouble."

"Watch yaself Rick, and keep an eye on that boy." He nodded toward Carl who had just climbed into the passenger seat.

"I'll keep them safe," Rick replied, referring to all of us.

Daddy pulled Rick in and kissed his forehead. Rick was like the son he never had.

It was my turn.

I walked over and kissed Daddy on the cheek, "Tell Beth and Judith I'll be back soon."

He nodded, "Now you keep ya self safe," Daddy spoke louder, "That goes for all of ya."

"Bye Hershel." Glen smiled weakly and got into the car, I followed after him.

These drives to Woodbury were becoming too frequent for my liking. The thought of the place turns my stomach upside down.

We parked the as far away from the road to Woodbury as possible, as deep as the car could go into the forest. We'd walk the rest of the way.

We walked for a good 20 minutes under the pink sky with multiple guns and blades strapped on our hips, ankles and back. I think we'd have enough ammo and knives.

The stacked up cars that acted as walls were in site through the trees, two voices of what sounded like agitated men came from above the main gate. The thick trees gave us camouflage and the time we needed to discuss our plan.

“The main gate was never an option, and we can’t go the way we went before. They’ll probably be expecting us by now.” Michonne said and motioned towards the tired looking guards.

Rick nodded in agreement, “We need to get in undetected. We’ll go round the right of this place, search for a way in. Stay in the trees and be as quiet as ya can.” Rick was in his mission mode; he couldn’t be taking any more risks, like he said we were already 3 men down.

We lurked beside Woodbury that seemed as creepy as ever, the houses were empty and the streets were quiet. God knows what happened to those who weren’t old or young enough to be part of The Governor’s army.

Rick held his arm out to stop us in our tracks, “There’s a man on the outside of the wall.” He whispered.

I craned my neck and spotted a man, who I did not recognise. He had no guns strapped to his back, none were in his gun belt either, just what I think was a small knife.

Unlike the two on the main gate, he seemed more calm and collected but on a duty. He was scanning the forest, was he looking for us? Was he looking for us to bring to The Governor?

“No guns.” Rick ordered as he pushed down Carl’s gun, he had raised it to the man. “No swords right now Michonne,” Rick raised an eyebrow as Michonne slowly and quietly pulled out her weapon.

It scared me that Carl immediately jumped to killing this man, it was different for Michonne she was just ready to protect us.

There was something strange about this man, if you worked for The Governor you carried a big ass gun and had a face like a slapped arse.

“What’s in his hand?” Glen asked.

That’s when I noticed the man was holding something up, a piece of paper? A note?

“Looks like a photograph,” Carl commented.

“I think it is..” Rick was stumped by this man, who is he?

“He’s looking for someone, he’s looking for us.” I told them.

“Yeah, on The Governor’s orders.” Michonne replied bluntly.

“No, it’s different. It’s like he needs us, needs us to help him?” I was rambling, I was as confused about this guy as Rick but my thoughts weren’t dark, this guy seemed like he was one of us.

It hit me.

“He might know Lily!” I jumped up.

Glen and Daryl shushed me; I had spoken a little too loudly.

“He’s lookin’ around..” Carl whispered.

The five of us, in sync, lowered ourselves to the ground. Michonne’s large blade was still exposed.

“Is anyone out there?” He called out but still in a hushed voice. “Lily and Carol’s group? Is it you? Please, I’m on your side. I’m Lily’s Uncle, check the photo.”

My eyes widened.

“Maggie, no!” Glen went to grab my hand but missed.

I ran out and emerged from the trees, about 5 metres away from where Lily supposed Uncle stood.  
Just as a precaution, I held out my knife; remembering what Rick said; no guns.

“Are ya here to save Lily and Carol?” He asked.

I nodded, “Who are you again?” My voice was hard, I tried to disguise my hope; hope was dangerous.

“I’m Lily’s Uncle. Here, look.” He said in the cross over of a Georgia and English accent

He stepped forward, photo extended. Suddenly Glen emerged from behind me, he held out a gun.

“Lower your weapons.” He ordered.

My safety was not something Glen liked to put at risk.

The man held his hands up, “Okay, understandable. All a got is this knife. Let me slide it to ya.”

I nodded, and he did so. Glen grabbed the knife and swapped it for his gun. I wasn’t sure how we were going to be able to get a good look at the photo for us to know if this man was telling the truth.

Michonne, Rick and Carl marched out of the forest. The man’s eyes widened at the sight of Michonne’s sword, it was enough to frighten anyone, that and Michonne’s hostile expression. Rick took over, he was deadly serious but stayed calm, he had experience with tense situations like this.

“Now I want you to place the photo on the ground, put a rock on it and take 5 big steps back okay?” It sounded like a question but it was a command.

The man nodded gracefully and did so.

One, two, three, four, five. He did as he was told, good man.

Rick stepped forward to pick up the photo; Glen, Carl and I stayed put until he summoned us forward. The four of us rushed to glance over his shoulder at the photo.

There was Lily stood in front of, what must have been her mom and dad, their hands on her shoulders. Rick’s fingertip pointed to the other older man and it was Lily’s Uncle. I looked up to the man and back down to the photo. Rick moved his finger to reveal the man’s family; a wife and two children. The boy must have been Jake who Lily travelled with and was shot by The Governor. I looked to the other young girl and I gasped.

She was the exact double of Beth. I now understood why Lily was so weirded out in the presence of Beth, she saw her as her cousin’s ghost.

“That’s Lily’s Uncle alright,” Glen said, “Just look at his daughter, then look at Lily. They’re so similar.”

“Look at his daughter and look at Beth,” Carl said.

The resemblance was scary.

Rick looked up to the man and held out the photo to return it; the man slowly stepped forward to take it back.

“Thank you,” he said and placed it into his back pocket. “I'm Pete. Now a guess ya’ll be wondering why I am here?”

“That’s not important right now, Pete.” Rick was all about the business, “Now where are Lily and Carol?”


	20. He Makes Me Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete takes the rescue team into Woodbury, but it's not easy.

Continuing in Maggie’s P.O.V

 

Pete was given back his knife, Rick seemed to have quickly trusted this man; trust is not what Rick gives out easily. There was something about Pete; he sent out good vibes, he seemed like a genuine and honest guy fearing for his niece’s safety.

“When did you last see them?” I asked.

“Hours ago. They had ‘em tied to a pole in the middle of the street. The Governor’s right hand woman-“

“Wait, woman?” Rick interrupted Pete.

“Yeah, don’t know much about her. I only got here this time yesterday. All I’ve gathered is that she’s an evil, twisted bitch. She made Lily take off her clothes.” Pete explained.

The terror returned; Lily was experiencing what I went through. A shiver went up my spine as I experienced a flash back of The Governor bending me over a table and threatening to rape me.

“She got one of the men to go up to her and try to abuse her. Thank god my lil’ girl can fight, although I never knew she was that foul mouthed.” He laughed lightly. “She kept him away and kicked his ass in front of the other men.”

“What about Daryl?” Carl asked, “Seen him?”

“Naw, sorry son. I ain’t seen anyone after that, I’ve been lookin’ and waitin’ for you guys all night.” Pete went to put a hand on Carl’s shoulder but he stepped back out of the way.

“He don’t like strangers.” Rick almost apologised, “Well not ones that have been on the inside of these walls. Can you show us a way in?”

Pete nodded and took the lead.

Michonne was on full alert, “Shouldn’t we be in the trees? For camouflage?” she asked.

“No, it’s okay out the back of here. This whole back end of the town is deserted. Not even any guards. We’re okay.” Pete explained but kept his pace quick.

“Why?” I asked.

“It ain’t a pretty sight, or smell down here.” Pete grimaced.

Glen and I glanced at each, both faces puzzled.

The back of Woodbury was nothing like the front, there were crazily over grown weeds, scrap chunks of metal left randomly, the occasional burnt circle in the grass. It was very untidy and very apocalyptic like on this half of town.

“What on earth is that smell?” Rick asked; his face all contorted.  
I wondered what he meant but then it hit me, and the rest.

Carl grabbed hold of his nose, I clamped my hand over my mouth and nose.

“What IS that?” Glen asked; his nose crinkled upwards as if to stop the smell from entering his nose.

“Dead bodies.” Michonne answered. “And lots of them by the smell of it.”

“She got it,” Pete sighed.

We walked up to a poorly constructed metal door made out of scrap junk, in fact all the walls on this half were made from scrap metal. Was this a cheap extension or something?

“Right,” Pete stopped and looked down, “This ain’t going to be nice. You should cover your lad’s eyes.” He pointed to Carl while looking at Rick.

Rick nodded.

Glen weaved his fingers through mine, as Pete opened the door. The smell was overwhelming. I leaned over to vomit but all I did was bork.

“After you,” Rick gestured to Pete.

Rick, wanting to protect his son from the scene inside, pulled down Carl’s sheriff hat over his eyes and took his hand so he knew where he was going and followed after Pete.

Michonne was soon after, then Glen and I.

Both the smell and the picture shocked me to my very core. There were bodies everywhere.

They must have been here for weeks, the state they were in. The body count must have been up to 40 people, both men and women.

We ran through the middle, a small pathway was available to us, piles of bodies were on either sides of us.

We got to the door, I was hoping to run straight threw it as I didn’t think I could stand to be in this room any longer with the deceased. There was something very different about being around walker carcasses and human rotting bodies.

Like the door we came through, this one was just a large piece of scrap metal that just needed shifting out of the way but this door was a lot heavier and took longer to open.

I began to panic and fidget. Glen stroked my arm in an attempt to calm me down.

“They’re children!” Michonne exclaimed.

“And old people,” Carl said as he peeped from under his hat.

I began to cry, I knew what The Governor did here. Once we scared him off, he opened fire on all his ‘soldiers’. We he returned to Woodbury to the kids, babies, old men and woman, he killed them too. Poor defenceless people, who thought they had found a saviour, were shot dead because The Governor couldn’t be bothered to take care of them anymore. He makes me sick.

“No, the majority of them are walkers.” Glen confirmed when he took a closer look; some of the bodies had been decaying for longer than a couple of weeks.

That meant The Governor left the old and young to die in the mitts of walkers; the worst way to go.

Rick let go of Carl’s hand, pointless as his curiosity got the better of him and he witnessed the bodies, and helped Pete with the door. The pair managed to move it enough to fit the five of us through.

I gasped at the clean air.

“That was disgusting.” Glen said.

“How did you know about that?” Rick asked suspiciously.

“Went for a look about when I came here yesterday, honestly, ya should have seen the state I was in when I came across it.” Pete shook at the memory. “I knew I had stumbled into somethin’ crazy. It’s that Governor. And his bitch, she brings it out of him.”

Who was this woman? Where had she come from and what did she have to do with all this?  
“This isn’t our only mission ya know,” Rick began to clear the air. “We’re also here to kill The Governor.”

“Lily says that it were The Governor that shot my Jake.” Pete said.

“He killed my bestfriend.” Michonne spoke.

“He beat my boyfriend and left him tied to a chair with a walker in the room.” I said.

“He put my girlfriend through physical and mental abuse.” Glen added.

“He continually terrorises my family.” Rick expressed his feelings towards the group; we were now a family to him.

“I’d love to kill that man with my very own hands.” Pete said, like doing so would honour his son’s death. “But I see that we’ve all got our reasons to kill him.”

“Let’s just see who gets him first.” Michonne’s face stayed hard, she was serious.

“It don’t matter who kills him no more, as long as he’s dead.” Carl said.

We nodded in agreement; the world would be a better place without this man. Our lives would, surprisingly, be a lot safer with him dead. This needed to end today.

“So where do we go now?” Glen asked Pete.

“This way. There’s a passage way, it goes under ground and leads to the building where Lily and Carol were kept last. I was shown this as an escape route on my briefing yesterday. They’ve been preparin’ themselves for ya.” He explained.

“They’ve been preparin’ an escape route. Fannies!” Carl laughed.

“Watch your mouth son,” Rick said sternly. “This ain’t a joking matter. Is it safe?” he asked Pete.

Pete pulled a face, “It’s supposedly meant to have the infected inside. Not too many, enough for The Governor to take out and get by but it’s meant to be enough to stop ya’ll from using it.”

“It’ll be no problem,” Michonne said as she wiped her sword.  
“I believe you ma’am,” He said, eyeing up her sword.

“Michonne, you lead the way. Take out any in sight, I’ll be right behind ya. Pete, you’ll be behind me so you can direct Michonne and I. Carl, behind Pete. Glen, Maggie- I want you guys to be look out at the back of the queue.” Rick informed us on our roles, “This passage way, will it have other doors and entrances?”

“Yes, but it’s been hardly used. But now The Gov’s expectin’ yas, he might send someone down.” Pete admitted.

“We can handle that.”

It was a huge weight off our shoulders having Pete here to help, he gave us all the inside information on The Governor and his new woman. We probably wouldn’t have been able to even get inside without his help. We owe him.

We lurked through the shadows, sticking low and staying quiet. So far we hadn’t come across any of The Governor’s men.

Pete led us into, what looked like a metal barn, an empty metal barn. On the other side of the room was a trap door, the door to the passage. I nervously followed, knowing that The Governor was nearby really made me scared. Out of all the things to be scared of in the world today, I am scared of this one, lonely man.

Rick opened the square door to the tunnel. I peeped over the edge to see what I would be entering; it was dimly lit with occasional candles on the wall, it smelt damp and of the dead.

Michonne jumped down first, followed by Rick then Pete. Glen helped lower Carl down as it was too big of a height for him to jump, then the pair of us swung down.

The passage way was only wide enough for us to walk in single file, and I didn’t like it. I preferred walking in a group so there was at least someone to protect you left, right and centre.

Our steps echoed down the corridor but we stayed as quiet as we could, ears open for walkers and thugs.

Although I couldn’t see Michonne at the front of our conga line, I heard the slice of her sword and a small thud, clearly decapitating a walker, one of The Governor’s men would have made a lot more noise to alert the others.

“Mind the body,” Rick whispered.

I stepped over the headless, very skinny body of the walker.

“I’m sure they’ll be more to come.” Pete said.

“Check the other leading off passages when we come to them, don’t want walkers coming at us from behind if we miss ‘em.” Rick ordered, we were not going to let a walker ruin this rescue and kill mission.

We carried on at a rushed pace, passing at least 3 empty corridors; two on the left, one on the right.

“Whoa!” Michonne exclaimed.

Rick raised his voice, “Get back, step back!”

I heard the groaning of walkers, many of them.

Carl, in front of me, raised his gun and stepped forward; desperate to be in the action.

“No Carl,” I pushed his gun down and pulled him back by his shoulders.

Michonne, Rick and Pete awkwardly took out the walkers, awkwardly because of the room they had to move and swing.

“We’re nearly there.” Pete said as he tried to catch his breath.


	21. Mission: Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last in Maggie POV for the time being, the rescue team split up for better chances of surviving.

Continuing in Maggie’s P.O.V

 

We replaced our knives with guns. We needed to fight fire with fire, since The Gov’s men was sure to be packed with them.

“Above us, it’s the buildin’ they kept Lily and Carol in earlier. Now I can’t promise that they’ll be there, they were moved to the poles; they could still be out there and we’ll have ourself a more difficult rescue mission.” Pete explained.

“Don’t forget about Daryl. My guess is that he was caught, if he was here or he had been here at least, this place would be bustlin’ with guys.” Rick added.

I knew Daryl would get himself into trouble coming alone, if only I’d have gone with him.

“Rescue mission for 3.”

The plan was to get up above ground once again, find Lily, Carol and Daryl, along the way killing any of The Gov’s men, and then bring them back through the passageway. We needed to get them to safety before we did anything else. They were sure to be in quite a state.

We were going to do door to door rounds; checking each chamber for The Gov or any of his guys and for the others. It was going to be dangerous but it was worth it.

“If they’re on the corridor, I’ll go first. Take out them without suspicion of you guys. Okay?” Pete volunteered.

Rick nodded in agreement, he and Michonne pressed up against the wall so Pete could go first up out of the hall first.

He swung it open and climbed the ladders up to the surface, “Keep this open, and listen out.”

We listened to his footsteps getting quieter therefore further and further away until they stopped.

“Oh hey-“

The sentence was interrupted by gargling. There was a slump, like the body had slipped down the wall and onto the floor.

“What the fuck?!” Another voice exclaimed.

Pete quickly silenced him too, another sound of a large body hitting the floor.

“Come up you guys,” He summoned us.

We scaled the short later and were finally above ground, I felt better already.

Two of The Governor’s men were on the floor, their throats cut.

“Carl, open that door. Rick, Maggie, Glen, help me pull the bodies in there. Michonne, keep an eye out down that way.” Pete instructed.

We did as said so. Rick took a back seat, Pete was now in charge, it was only right since he knew this place better than us AND he could fit in easy being ‘one of them.’ This was to our advantage.

Carl slammed his knife into the dead guy’s head, and then it was the other’s turn.

We looked at him wordlessly.

“What?” He shrugged. “I’m only doing this so they aren’t a problem when we get out of here.”

Good thinkin’ kid, I thought. I didn’t want to say it to him and encourage his violent mind set.

“Next room?” Rick looked to Pete.

“Next room.” He agreed.

Pete stud behind the door, Rick and Michonne on his left, Glen, Carl and I on his right. His secret back up team.

He took a deep breath before opening it.

“Men,” Pete acknowledged them as he stepped forward.

He quickly raised his gun and fired, he stepped further into the room continuing to shoot. Rick and Glen followed in behind him, taking the however many men in the room. Carl couldn’t resist the action and followed in after his father.

Michonne and I stayed put; we were to take down any men who came looking. The countless, loud bullets were shot. I was so close to the shooting zone I covered my ears.

“Clear.” Rick called; Michonne and I followed his voice.

There were 5 dead bodies on the ground, and not a single one of our men were hurt. We had good shooters on our side.

I glanced over the bodies, each was bloodied on the stomach and chest area but I was really double checking them to see if they had at least been shot in the head and each had. Good shot guys.

“We’re good,” I said.

Rick patted his son’s back, “Good aim son.”

Carl gave his dad the biggest grin in return.

I don't think praising your son for shooting humans was a good think, kids are so impressionable.

“We’ve got to keep moving, the whole of town will have heard that.” Michonne pointed out.

We moved out of the room and to the next meters down the corridor. Things were becoming too familiar and my heart started to pound, not out of lust but pure fear.

My breathing started to quicken and become uncontrollable. This was the room I was in with The Governor.

“Maggie? Maggie, calm down.” Glen’s hands held my shoulders. “You’re okay, just breath.”

I was holding us Mission: Rescue. I leaned over, pressed my hands on my knees and caught my breath back.

“I’m sorry,” I said to Rick.

“Don’t be, I can only imagine how this is for you comin’ back here.” He said gently, “Now let’s find ‘em.”

I pushed all the dark memories to the back of my mind and concentrated on why I was here

Pete reached for the door handle, the rest of us hid behind these tin walls.

“Empty.” He confirmed.

The 6 of us were distracted by the sound of voices and footsteps presumably headed our way.

“Inside!” Rick pushed us all through.

Rick closed the door and pressed his ear to it, “It’s The Governor, he’s on his way.”

“I’ll go out. Distract him.” Pete stepped forward.

“What about all the gun shots? He’s obviously came to check it out!” I asked.

“I’ll think of somethin’..” He replied unconvincingly as his face was instantly puzzled with my question. “Just let me go out there, I’ll lure him away from these rooms, maybe out into the street. It’ll buy you guys loads of time to get Lily, Carol and Daryl and to take them to safety. And I’ll kill The Governor.”

Rick shook his head, “No, it’s too dangerous. He could just shoot you dead before you explain.”

“It’s a chance I’ve got to take. It’s a chance you guys have to take, y’all don’t know me y’all won’t grieve hard.” Pete came up with excuses for us to let him go.

“What about Lily?” Glen asked.

“She thought I was dead already, and if she knows I did this for you guys, she can’t be sad.

She’ll be proud, I hope. I want to help you guys, I want to save y’all from this evil man and this is the only way. If I do die, I’ll die a happy man knowing you guys escaped and that my lil’ Lily is in your safe hands.”

Rick was shaking his head, “I can’t just let you go out there alone with that man, he’s a monster and you’ve helped us so much already. I can’t have any more blood on my hands!”

“I’ll follow him.” Michonne said.

We all looked at her to explain her own plan.

“Pete goes out, moves The Gov from this spot. I’ll slip out, and take care of the rest of his men and the girl. I’ll keep watch. If The Gov kills ya before you kill him, I’m your back up.” Pete’s plan suddenly sounded a lot better to me with the addition of Michonne.

Rick took Michonne into consideration, she knew what she was capable of and she could certainly take care of herself AND Pete. After a short debate with himself he nodded, “Okay.”

Pete looked to us one last time before leaving the room “If I don’t make it, tell Lily-“ He couldn’t finish sentence.

“I know,” I nodded, “We will.”

He smiled warmly at me and left the cold metal room.

In all honesty, I didn’t want either of them to go. I felt safer with them both here with us and we were altogether and not split up, things go wrong when we’re split up.

I felt that me, us, letting them go now, we weren’t likely to see them again and I really wanted to bring Pete back to the prison for Lily’s sake. She needs family after her ordeal. I don’t know how I’d have coped without Daddy and Beth, of course Glen as well.

We all pressed our ears to the wall in front, listening out for the moment Pete and The Governor meet. You could cut the tension with Michonne’s huge sword.

Pete walked away from the room then suddenly stopped.

“Pete!” The Governor addressed him. “What’s all the commotion down here?”

“Someone had opened the escape route, walkers got in; they killed 7 guys.” He explained convincingly.

“Fucking idiots!” The Governor exploded. “Stupid men, I knew they wouldn’t last a minute on the other side of these walls.”

The Governor’s mood and tone had changed so quickly, he was a different guy, a more deranged guy.

I prayed for the safety of Pete and hoped he didn't flip out this very second and take down Pete without a thought to it.

He continued, “There ain’t many of us left now Pete, we should go regroup with the others and hatch a plan on what we’re going to do with the lovers in there.”

Woah, The Governor sounded kind of level headed just then. This was good for Pete, not for us.

“Men.” A woman’s voice retorted.

The footsteps began again and slowly went away, hopefully out of the building like Pete said he would get The Gov to do.

In there? Lily and Daryl must be close by, maybe in the next room or so.

Next to go a stray from the group was Michonne, I also wished her the best of luck and I really do hope she gets to do what she really came for, and that was to kill The Governor herself.

“Michonne,” Rick said, “Stay in the shadows. Be careful.”

She raised an eye brow, “Aren’t I always?”

Michonne open the door and slipped through, after The Gov, Pete and the woman.

“They’re men down,” Glen pointed out, “This has really became manageable.”

“Glen, don’t get your hopes up yet,” Rick said, “We need to find them alive.”


	22. If We

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily, in her fragile state, expresses the thoughts and feelings she has but is it her mental and physical state altering her feelings or are they genuinely true?

The rest of the chapters are back to being in Lily Scott’s P.O.V

I wasn't sure how I was still conscious or even alive for that matter.

My head thumped with every heartbeat, without touching it with my hands I knew I had a very large lump on the back of my head, it was demanding to be felt, and there was a strange pulsing within it. My face was another location of severe pain; my nose must have been broken, it's only recently stopped bleeding, my left eye was closed due to the swelling of my cheek, it was Bella's kick that caused that, on my other cheek was the three scratches that were surprisingly hurtful although they were the lesser of evils. I struggled to swallow any spit or blood that occurred in my mouth, my throat must have been badly bruised and the lower, back of my neck was in pain too because of Bella pulling on my hair so hard and pulling my neck back over. My stomach wound was still stinging, the re-opening of what was nearly a scar had to be one of the most painful things I had to experience. The blood that had exited this wound poured down my stomach, drenched the front of my black pants and dripped down my legs. I was now left with a blanket of dried blood on my body, trying to keep me warm. The lack of blood circulating my body made me light headed, more aware of the temperature and caused me to shake. Like my throat, my back was sure to be bruised since Bella used all her forced and stamped on it, not only did this injure my back but worsen the conditions of my ribs; they were what causing me the most pain. Every breath I took brought a tear to my eye.

You'd think with all these injuries, especially the head bumping, that my body would have temporarily shut down to protect itself, that I'd have passed out to stop the pain, but no - not my body, not me.

I fought with my drowsiness, light headedness and heavy eyelids to stay awake, to stay with Daryl as I didn't know how long I had left with him.

I knew there was a high possibility of me dying here in this cell, next to Daryl. But if my injuries didn't kill me first, it would be The Governor or Bella to do it for them.

I had to take this opportunity to tell Daryl how I felt and what could have been if we weren't in this situation, and if he did manage to escape, I needed to tell him what I want to say to the others so he can do it for me.

"Daryl," I croaked.

Daryl was a lot less bloody than I was; I probably looked dead compared to him. Just like mine, his left eye was swollen closed, his whole cheek twice its size and purple. His right eye and cheek wasn't as swollen, but the purple bruise from the left side continued over the bridge of his nose and under his eye. The right side of his upper lip was slit and there was dried blood on his chin, the only blood I could see on him. A couple of buttons from the top of his shirt were missing, his chest was exposed and it displayed a rainbow of colours along his neck and chest. Of course there was his broken wrist, it had swollen so much more now and from the look on his face and the failed attempts of him holding his breath, his wrist was causing him lots of pain.

"Yeah?" He replied.

It must have been the concussion I was fighting that blurred my trail of thought and numbed some feelings like embarrassment, and heightened others such as love, that helped me talk to Daryl.

"If we die here-"

He interrupted me straight away, "Why you gotta say that Lily? I thought ya were all for positive thinkin'."

"I am for positive thinking, but I've got to accepted that it’s most likely that I'll die here. Just look at the state I'm in!" It hurt both my throat and head when I raised my voice. "If it’s not The Governor or Bella that's kill me, it's the lack of blood I have. I can't even see straight Daryl."

My vision had become blurred since I was using up my energy to hold my head up and talk directly to Daryl.

"No Lily, ya gotta hang on. We're getting' out if here, Rick'll be comin'. Besides, if you don't make it.. I won't have a reason to live."

"W-whyy sayy that?" I slurred my words.

"Before I found ya, I was questioning' whether it was really worth it anymore." He admitted.

"What about Rick and the others? They can't do it without you. What about baby Judith?" I asked, shocked by his trail of thought.

"I know; they were the only things I've stuck around. I had no personal meaning to stay alive, until you."

My heart beat sped up; it felt like it was slamming against my ribs.

"That's sort of along the lines on what I wanted to say to you Daryl," I took a breath, the confusion in my brain couldn't stop my nerves. "If we die here, I just want to tell you how amazing I think you are. I think you're brave and courageous, I think you're so selfless as you risk your life for others daily. I think you're a wonderful human being who has endured some horrible things no man should, I respect your strength and I think you're special." Tears began to form as I thought about all the things Daryl and I could have been if The Governor hadn't caught me and Carol back at the prison "You make me safe and warm, you make me feel happy even though we're in a world full of sadness and death. I know you're not the loudest or most confident person but I know you have a good heart. And I think we could have had something really great together. Daryl, you give my life meaning. That's what I lost when what I thought my last family member died, but you gave me meaning, you and the others. You all deserve long and happy lives, something I want but highly doubt I'll get."

Silent tears fell down Daryl's swollen cheek.

"We are each other's reason to live so neither of us can die, Lily. Ya can't give up, if you give up on yourself; you give up on me." With the arm wrapped around my shoulder, Daryl caught a falling tear of mine.

"I'd never give up on you Daryl Dixon."

Daryl gently and slowly pulled my in even closer, but still was cautious of my ribs. He titled my chin upwards and even with his cut lip, he kissed me passionately.

Our kiss was interrupted by a series of gun shots fired close by.

“What the fuck was that?” I asked nervously.

It could literally be anything in this hell hole. I pulled back out from Daryl’s hold, but he still kept his arm protectively around me, and stared at our door. Was it Bella letting loose with a gun? Was it The Governor on a rampage to kill all his men like he did before?

“I got no clue, but I know who I hope it is..” Daryl shook his head.

Daryl and I stayed silent. Ears open to detect anyone coming in or going past.

There was a shuffling of feet and the close of a door a few rooms away, then I heard the sound of The Governor’s voice and his feet as he stormed down to inspect the noise.

The multiple foot steps stopped right outside our door, Daryl held my hand and squeezed it once.

“Pete!” The Governor spoke. “What’s all the commotion down here?”  
“Someone had opened the escape route, walkers got in; they killed 7 guys.” He explained, it was Uncle Pete; he was back inside Woodbury.

What was he doing in here? Was it him shooting? It must have been.. Had he found the others? Was this the beginning of our rescue? I prayed to God it was, but by the sounds of things, it was going to be real complicated.

“Fucking idiots!” The Governor exploded. “Stupid men, I knew they wouldn’t last a minute on the other side of these walls.”

I flinched when The Governor shouted, Daryl rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand to keep me calm.

I also prayed for the safety of my Uncle Pete and hoped The Governor didn't flip out on him.

The Governor continued, “There ain’t many of us left now Pete, we should go regroup with the others and hatch a plan on what we’re going to do with the lovers in there.”

I slapped my hand over my mouth to muffle any cries that managed to escape, The Gov or Bella didn’t know Daryl was in here with me and they wanted to keep us separate to add to the torture, God knows what they’d do if they caught us together now.

“Men.” Bella retorted.

Although I was weak, the anger was strong inside me and it returned as soon as I heard Bella’s voice.

I think I was shaking now because of a mixture of not only coldness and the fact that I was light headed, but also because of my rage. I hated those people so much, how could a human do this to someone else? They both deserved to rot in hell.

We stayed quiet until the footsteps went faint and then completely inaudible, meaning they had left the building.

I sighed in relief. They weren’t ready to finish us off, yet.

“Pete’s back. Did he bring friends?” Daryl asked.

“I hope so,” I nuzzled my face into his neck.

After a few moments of silence, I asked an unanswerably question.

“Do you think we’ll all make it out of here?”

Daryl thought about it before answering, maybe he was thinking about how to word a sentence or maybe he was just thinking of an answer.

“I’d like to think we will. Rick’s a clever guy, and your Uncle seems to be doing a good job.” Daryl tried to console me. “Positive thinkin’ Lily.” He added and kissed me on the head.

There was more scuffling of feet outside our door, this time the sound sent a wave of fear and hope through me. Who could this be? Was this them? Are we safe?

If this were them, why had Pete gone off with The Governor? Was he sacrificing himself or was he the hitman?

I needed to keep my eyes open, I needed to see who was behind the door but my concussion and lack of blood situation was becoming harder and harder to ignore.

This time I squeezed Daryl’s hand in anticipation, and to let him know I was still here.

The door was kicked open, in the door way stood Rick and his gun pointing right at us. To the left of him was Glen in a similar position and Maggie on the other side, only she had lowered her weapon and her mouth was hung open, unlike the other guys’ faces as they were hard. Carl wiggled his way between Glen and Rick to get a better look in the room.

“Oh my god..” Maggie whispered in shock.


	23. Hallway of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are Rick and the rescue team going to get Lily and Daryl out of their confinement?

Rick and the others darted to us, Carl closing the door behind them.

“What happened to you?” Maggie asked in a hushed tone, her eyes were streaming with tears.

She, very lightly, caressed the side of my face as she took in the rest of my body; she looked at me from head to toe.

Rick looked at me, intensely, in the eye. “I’m so sorry.”

“Ain’t I glad to see your Korean face!” Daryl joked with Glen who smiled weakly in return.

The four of them were stunned, they were shocked and couldn’t find anything to say about the state or position we were in.

We were against the wall and beside the mental wall Daryl bent out of shape to get to my side. I was laid against Daryl; my head was resting on his shoulder and into his neck. His good arm was wrapped around and over me so he could reach my hand. The rest of my body, my torso and legs, were flailed out in a position I found comfortable for my ribs.

“Where’s Carol?” Carl asked innocently.

Realisation hit Rick, Carol wasn’t with us. “Where is Carol?”

I closed my eyes and shook my head lightly, “She’s gone.”

The four of them lowered their heads and looked to the ground, they thought that had lost another to the hands of The Governor when in fact it was Bella and I needed revenge on her.. Just I couldn’t right now. She had won this round.

It took me much longer than it should have to re-open my eyes, but I managed it.

“I’m sorry.” Rick looked to Daryl.

Daryl nodded once, it wasn’t Rick’s fault after all but I know he would somehow find a way to blame himself.

“We’ve got to get them out of here now.” Glen said urgently, and he was right, we were wasting time although I felt like I was in a dream and we had all the time in the world.

This was going to be incredible painful for both me and Daryl. We hadn’t moved in hours and with the tenderness of our bodies at the moment, even slight movement would be painful and cause us to ache but it had to be done. I could endure a bit more pain for my freedom.

Rick looked to Glen, “Help Daryl, I’ve got Lily.”

Glen nodded and Daryl pulled his arm from around me. He adjusted my position so I didn’t fall straight on my side once he got up fully.

“Argh,” Daryl moaned as Glen helped him to his feet.

Rick was couched to my level, “Now what hurts?” he asked.

“My ribs,” my voice was slightly louder than a whisper.

“I don’t think there’s gonna be a pain freeway of carryin’ ya,” he said remorsefully.

“Just do it, I want to get out of here.”

I took a deep breath and Rick put his arm under my legs, then slid his other between me and the wall. I winced when I leaned forward, the pressure on my broken ribs.

He counted down to lift me up, letting me prepare myself. “1, 2.. 3.”

“Ah!” I cried as Rick pulled both him and me to his feet.

Maggie watched our attempts to move with her hand over her mouth, the tears still flowing. Carl didn’t have much to say about the matter, he meant business just like his dad.

“Let’s go.” He said.

Carl and Maggie were out of the door first, followed by Glen who had Daryl’s arm draped over his shoulder for support and then it was Rick and I.

“Where’s Uncle Pete going? What’s he doing? And where’s Michonne?” I suddenly realised her absence.

Rick’s voice stayed level even though he must be struggle to carry me and walk in a rush, also added fear and nerves. “Gone to distract The Governor and the girl, he’s buying us time. Michonne’s gone with him; she’s following to make sure he stays safe.”

I felt a bit better about Pete’s safety, he had a guardian angel in the form of Michonne and I couldn’t think of anyone better who would protect him from The Governor and Bella who she would soon meet.

We hurried down the corridor, the opposite Uncle Pete, The Gov and Bella went, and came to a trap door and step ladder than led us underground, in the dark and cold.

“Watch your step.” Maggie called to both Glen and Rick, she was already down with Carl.

Glen awkwardly helped Daryl down the stairs, he was slow and groaning because of his injuries. I pulled my head closer to Rick’s chest to see if he could carry me down the steps through the trap door that wasn’t too wide. Rick altered his stance and walked down the stairs sideways with me in his arms so we could both fit.

“I think we should hurry up Dad,” Carl said, his sentence echoing slightly.

This passage way wasn’t as dark as I first thought, towards the end of this tunnel like space I saw light, a dim light of what must be candles on the wall. We were headed towards the light.

The further in the passage way we got, the stronger the smell of the dead became. I would have probably have vomited but there was next to nothing in my stomach.

“Mind the walkers on the floor,” Maggie warned us.

Glen helped Daryl hope them then Rick carefully stepped over them, this action jostled me about and I had to bit my lip to hold back cries. These walkers must have been in the passage way when Rick and the rescue team first came through, as a trap maybe destined for them.

I closed my eyes tightly to try and block out the pain throbbing in my torso and at the back of my head and concentrated on the sound of the footsteps but I imagined that they were the pitter patter of rain drops falling on my windowsill at him, in the normal world, not walkers, no tragic deaths, the real world.

This day dream seemed to work for a while, I know I had been fighting hard to keep my eyes open but instead I was keeping my mind and imagination awake, it would hold off the darkness for now.

My bright, happy day dream was going well; I was sat on my bed by the window sill, I was reading my favourite book series but something wasn’t right. There was shouting and loud footsteps. My Uncle Pete ran up my staircase and through the open door to my bedroom, he screamed, “Run!”

I opened my eyes abruptly and turned my head to behind us, far behind was Michonne and my Uncle Pete carrying some carton.

“Run!” They both shouted.

“Fuck,” Rick said under his breath.

Pete and Michonne were very loud and clear with what they wanted us to do, even Maggie and Carl at the front could hear them; their pace picked up.  
Glen turned round for a glance of what was happening behind us, his face was full of panic as his struggled to help Daryl go any quicker.

That’s when I realised what he was scared of. Even over the sound of Rick’s heavy breath, the stampede of feet and the shouting from Michonne and Pete, I could hear his voice.

“Get back here!” The Governor roared.

He was on to us, he was chasing us down the passage way and he wouldn’t let us get away too easy.

Michonne and Pete were a lot closer to us now, even in the poor light I could make out what Uncle Pete was doing with that large blue carton. He was pouring some liquid out of it and splashing it all down the corridor and occasionally throwing it up the walls.

What was he doing? Greasing up the place in the hope that The Governor slips? This isn’t a cartoon.

The fear was present in all of us, I could practically hear Rick’s heart beating through his chest. Daryl was dragging his feet as fast as he could go, he through his head back in pain but Glen pulled him along.

“Come on! Come on!” Maggie shouted.

This must have been driving her insane knowing The Governor was on our tail.

“Walker body!” Carl shouted loudly, “Watch it!”

I looked ahead and saw both Carl and Maggie leap over this single walker, when it came up to Daryl and Glen, Glen practically picked Daryl up to get him over it. Rick took a large leap that really shook me about.

Tears spilled over, “Fuck,” I let out a short cry.

We were now well into the candle lit half of the passage way, we had a much clearer view of where we were going and what was behind us.

I turned my head to see Michonne charging behind us, she was only two meters behind Rick and I. Uncle Pete was quite a few behind her, and then there was The Governor, running with all his might to get hold of at least one of us. The closest to grab right now was Pete and he was still messing on with his blue carton.

The Governor’s face was lit up from the candle light and I could see the craziness and anger upon it. He was running pretty strange, his arms weren’t by his sides like they usually would be for someone running, they were pressed to his chest. One hand had hold of the other and was pressing it tightly.

I tried look closer and understand what was up with him, I squinted my eyes. His face was smeared with blood and the whole chest part of his shirt was red. Then I realised, his hand was missing.

My bet was it was Michonne and that bloody sword of hers that took his hand clean off.

I looked forward once again to see where we were and I caught sight of Carl being lifted up out of the passage way by Maggie, there were no steps and we were running out of time.

Maggie grabbed hold of the edge and pulled herself up and out of danger. Next to be hauled up was Daryl.

“Can you stand?” Rick asked as we quickly got closer to Glen and Daryl.

“Yeah,” I answered, but I wasn’t so sure.

We got to them seconds after, Rick put me back on my own two feet and I was incredibly wobbly but I had to stand on my own while Rick help Glen get Daryl out of here.

“I’m comin’ for ya Rick. Michonne too!” The Governor shouted, his voice was amplified by echoes and he genuinely sounded like a crazy person who belonged in a mental ward.

Rick and Glen each took a foot of Daryl’s and he sat on their shoulder to be lifted upwards. He used his one good arm to grab hold of the ledge and pull himself up, Maggie and Carl above helped him to the surface.

Glen quickly and almost effortlessly swung and pulled himself up, while he did so Michonne had completely caught up with us and stopped by our side panting.

“Your turn,” Rick said and quickly pulled me to under the open door above me.

The same technique was used, but this time it was Rick and Michonne who grabbed a leg each and lifted me up so high that from my shoulders up wards were above ground once again. Glen and Maggie greeted me at the top, they grabbed an arm each and pulled me completely out of the passage way. I screamed out in pain when they did so, then collapsed just beside the open trap door.

Michonne popped out of it next, then Rick. I waited a few moments for Uncle Pete.

Pete? Where was he? Why was he taking so long?!

Rick lowered his head down the trap door, “Pete!!” he called.

Rick was nearly punched in the face by a fist holding a candle, “Take hold of that, do not drop it!” Uncle Pete ordered.

With both hands over the edge, Uncle Pete hauled himself up over. I craned my neck over to glance down the trap door. Pete took the candle from Rick and dropped it down. Almost instantly, that passageway lit up into flames.

Over the roars, I could hear the screams of The Governor who was burning alive down there.


	24. I Ain't Goin' Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue team have to get Lily and Daryl to Hershel before it's too late.

I lay beside the door of flames, gasping like a fish out of water. The smell of burning flesh clogged up my lungs leading me to coughing and spluttering which was harsh on my ribs.

My eyes were blurring again, I turned and watched the pretty colours of the flame dance out of the open trap door. It may have looked pretty but the smell was over powering.

“We need to get her out of here and to Hershel.” Rick said as he placed his hand on my forehead feeling my temperature.

I was lifted up once again, and carried out of this empty metal barn.

Glen returned to helping Daryl stand and walk, only this time Michonne was giving a hand too. Carl and Maggie hurried along in front again and Uncle Pete was by Rick’s side, by my side.

Either all the movement or the smell had made me worse, I had a terrible migraine and it was almost impossible to keep my eyes open. I didn’t even have the strength to hold my head up anymore and it hung over Rick’s arm.

The deterioration of my health was obvious and scared both Rick and Pete, they quickened their pace.

We rushed through another doorway and the smell of death was 100 times worse than in the fire, I began to gag but no vomit was produced. I squinted through my nearly closed eyes, there were bodies next to bodies next to bodies. I was surrounded by the bodies of men, women, children and walkers. What had happened here?

Apparently we couldn’t waste any time, there was no stopping from running and leaving the walls of Woodbury the group carried on out of the doomed town and to the outskirts beside the forrest.

“We probably should have parked the car closer,” Rick tried to make a joke but he was so out of breath from running and holding me it didn’t sound funny.

“It’s alright, my car’s not far from where you guys found me. We’ll take Lily and Daryl in it since it’s closest.” Pete said. “This way.” He nodded.

Pete went to the front to lead the group to his car.

The forest air cleared my head and lungs slightly, the smell of nature always did me some good but branches and vines caught my face as Rick rushed through the wilderness.

“Here we are,” Pete said as we got closer to his vehicle, it was the other back up car.

He pulled out the keys from his pocket and unlocked it.

Maggie opened to door for Glen to help Daryl inside while Pete opened the passenger seat in the front and readjusted it so the chair was nearly horizontal, this was my seat.

Rick carefully loaded me in the car, minding my head and he laid me down.

He turned to the others, “Glen, take Carl, Maggie and Michonne to our car. You remember where it is?”

“I remember Dad,” Carl interjected but Glen nodded.

“Get to the motel as quick as you can.” Rick nodded once, and patted Glen on the back.

“Where we headed boss?” Pete asked.

“Motel on 63,” Rick replied.

“You’re the designated driver.” Pete said and got in the back next to Daryl who was sat right behind me.

Daryl leaned over me and brushed some hair out of my eyes I was too weak to move myself, “We’re gettin’ ya to Hershel Lily, just you hold on.”

I nodded slowly.

Rick jumped in the seat behind me, the slamming of his door echoed through my head I moaned.

I was shaking violently, I felt incredibly weak and really cold. Now that I was saved and The Governor was gone, I had nothing to be strong about; I had nothing to think about so I was now fully aware of what state my body was in.

Rick reversed out of the forest and was back onto the road, he was driving at such speeds that would get him put in prison but as he used to be a sheriff I trusted his driving skills.

“Lily, stay awake sweetie.” Pete said in a very loud voice.

He caught me just before I slipped into what would have been a very deep slumber.

Daryl wiped the blanket of cold sweat from my forehead with his sleeve then felt my head, “She’s so cold and pale, can we speed up Rick?” he asked in a very worried tone.

“Not really Daryl, if there was a pot hole and we drove over it at this speed we’ll all be dead.” Rick answered honestly.

There was an awful tickling deep down my throat, something was irritating it. I turned my head to the side and coughed up a scary amount of blood. What the..

Daryl and Pete were above me as soon as I started stirring, they frantically moved about but there was nothing they could do, they just had to let me cough up my insides.

“Rick,” Daryl said aggressively.

“On it.” Rick pressed his foot on the pedal and zoomed down the road.

Rick reached out and took my cold hand, “Don’t worry Lily, we’ll get you to Hershel.”

Soon, I hoped.

The car dramatically began to slow; I opened my eyes wide enough to see that this wasn’t the prison and that we were in the middle of nowhere. Why had stopped here?

The men in the car impatiently began to move about, ready to jump out and warn Hershel about my condition.

As soon as the car pulled to a halt, they were out.

Rick ran inside this small, cottage looking motel. Uncle Pete hurried round to my side to lift me out and take me inside. Daryl tried to quickly follow but he was just as weak as I was and stumbled to the door.

“Hershel!” Rick shouted

Beth appeared with Judith from a back room, “Oh my god,” she exclaimed as she seen me in a stranger’s arms.

“Beth, put Judith upstairs. Where’s Hershel, we need him.” Rick said urgently.

“Upstairs, I’ll get him.” She said and rushed up the stairs.

I was carried over to a large table nearby the kitchen, it was so long, like out of a mansion complete with about 12 chairs. Pete laid me down then wiped the blood from my mouth.

“My goodness,” an old voice spoken.

It was so relieving to hear Hershel’s wise voice.  
Daryl wobbly made his way over now with the help of Rick, he pulled up a chair next to me by my head.

“She must need a blood transfusion,” Rick commented.

“It looks like it,” Hershel said as he analysed me, “but I don’t know what I can do, I don’t have much equipment.”

“Ya’ve gotta do it Hershel,” Daryl said, “She’s drained.”

I heard another car pull up outside and the slamming of multiple doors. Glen, Maggie, Michonne and Carl all ran through the door and surrounded the table I was on.

“Daddy is she gonna be okay?” Maggie asked.

“She will be if you and Glen go search for a first aid box,” Hershel said, the pair nodded and disappeared. “Let’s clear some room.”

Rick, Pete, Michonne and Carl started pulling away all the chairs for space, obviously leaving Daryl who was on the left out of the way, his hand found mine and held it tight. This didn’t go a miss by my Uncle Pete.

“Where’s Carol?” Hershel asked looking around.

Glen shook his head, “She didn’t make it.”

Before Hershel could respond, Beth came running down the stairs with sheets and a pillow, “Here.”

Uncle Pete lifted me up in a not so smooth motion; I cried out in pain while Beth spread the sheet underneath me and put down a pillow. I clenched by teeth and breathed through the pain the movement caused my ribs.

“I’ve got to clean you up first Lily, then fix your wound. Only then can I give you a blood transfusion.” Hershel said to me.

I nodded lightly.

Glen and Maggie came back with a first aid box each, one white, one red. Hershel opened them up by my feet, which was the only other space on the table.

“Beth could you help me please,” Hershel said and passed her what looked like an antiseptic wipe

Beth took it and began to clean my stomach, the blood was thick and dry so Beth had to scrub a little but she was gentle around my wound.

“What are the extents of her injuries?” Hershel asked openly as it was obvious I was unable to tell him.

“Broken ribs,”

“Hard bump on her head,”

“Possible concussion,”

“Extreme blood loss,”

Hershel sighed, “You haven’t half been in the wars Miss Lily.”

He dug around in the first again box again and pulled out a pair of tweezers, he moved up to my stomach and Hershel started pulling at the stitches that were cut open.

He struggled to fit in comfortable and move his arms around, “I’m gonna have to ask for some space. No visitors or spectators for the moment thank you.”

Glen, Carl and Michonne left my side and sat down in the living room. Rick paused and gave me a look before following them.

Hershel looked up to the new man in the group, “Sir could you please-“

“She’s my niece.” Pete interrupted.

Hershel nodded once then looked to Daryl.

“I ain’t goin’ anywhere.”

There was no arguing with Daryl Dixon.

“Okay,” and Hershel returned to his work.

The removal of stitches was surprisingly painful, little pinches and sharp twinges were made from them exiting my skin but it was over quickly and Hershel was cleaning my wound with alcohol and stitching me up just like when we first met.

Daryl squeezed my hand, “Ya’ve gotta stay awake Lily.”

I tried hard to open my eyes wider for him.

“Daryl’s right, if you do have concussion and with the lump on your head I’m suspecting that you do, you need to stay awake otherwise you won’t wake up my dear.”

I couldn’t make it this far then slip at the last minute. I had to do this.

Hershel asked me some questions to keep my mind awake, “What blood type are ya Lily?”

“Urm, erm.” I racked my brain.

“I’m not sure myself,” Pete began, “But I’m O Negative and can be given to anyone.”

Thank god.

“Brilliant.” Hershel said.

Beth finished clearing me up, she had washed off all the blood from my stomach and down my legs. She pulled over another fresh white sheet to cover me up and keep me warm.

She dug around the white first aid box and pulled out a packet of pills, “I guess y’all be wantin’ some of these.”

I smiled weakly and Beth got me a glass of water, I swallowed them down eagerly forgetting how bruised my throat was, I spluttered up some water but kept the painkillers down.

“Take a seat Lily’s Uncle, I’m gonna see if I can fashion a makeshift blood transferor.”

“There ain’t one in there?” Daryl asked pointing to the red one which seemed to have a lot more complicated stuff in than the white which contained wipes, stitches, bandages and pills.

“Naw, there ain’t a hospital in here Daryl. I’m going to see what I can do.”

My nose felt all warm and stuffy, the warmness spread down my nose and onto my upper lip. With the little energy I had, I lifted up my free hand and felt blood.

Beth quickly brought some tissue and cotton wool up to my face to soak up the blood.

“I better make this thing quick,” Hershel pulled a very worried face.


	25. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Lily get that blood transfusion or is Hershel unable to make in such sort time?

Beth added pressure to my nose as well as rolls of tissue to stop the bleeding and eventually it did.

I was shaking and shivering, my teeth were chattering and I knew the noise drove Daryl crazy. His fingers were still interlocked with mine, he lifted them both to his face blew his hot breath in between them in an attempt to warm me up. He then rubbed the whole of my arm up and down.

I gave him a weak smile as if to say thank you.

“How we doin’ Hershel?” Rick asked nervously from the living room.

“I think we might be able to manage it.” He said almost promisingly.

“Lily open your eyes please,” Pete asked. “Lily?!”

I could hear every word said, every noise made but the pain had become too much for me and I needed to sleep, I needed to rest now.

Someone was tapping the cheeks of my face to get me to open my eyes.

“Come on Lily, not now. Not now ya’ve gotten this far!” It was Daryl trying to liven me up.

“I just need to sterilize the ends of the tube and we can get started, not long now Lily. Good girl.” Hershel spoke.

I was so fond of Hershel, I see him as a granddad type figure even though I haven’t known him for too long.

“This’ll sting slightly..”

“Pete.”

“..Pete, now hold still.”

I heard a quick intake of breath then nothing; I’m guessing the tube was inserted in my Uncle Pete’s arm.

I felt a pair of hands on me that weren’t Daryl’s, they felt worn and old, they were Hershel’s and he was lifting up my arm I’m guessing to find a vein.

“Lily you still here?” Daryl asked nervously.

I squeezed his hand and managed a ‘Mmm’.

“Good girl,” Uncle Pete cooed.

There was a sharp slice in the crease of where my elbow bent, I winced and groaned which sparked more comfort from Daryl; like in Woodbury, he rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand.

“Just breath normally,” Hershel instructed.

I understood why Hershel told me to do so because there was a horrible, uncomfortable pain in my arm. The tube was thrusted into my vein. I moaned now that I was very irritable, can’t they just leave me alone and let me sleep.

Dr Hershel lifted up my eye lids and shone a rather small but very bright light into my eye. I couldn’t find my voice so I used my facial expressions to communicate.

“Ooo she wasn’t too happy about that Hershel,” Daryl noted.

“She won’t be too happy if she gets really ill because I didn’t check, it won’t be long now Lily. Pete’s blood is starting to flow to you.”

As soon as Hershel spoke, I felt this strange cool liquid enter my system; something new, something strange. Hopefully something that will make me stronger.

“Just a little bit longer Lily, then you can rest.” Pete told me.

Thank fuck for that, I was started to get angry and annoyed, they kept fiddling with things, messing with me, irritating me. I’ve had enough.

“Just let me go,” I whispered to Daryl, I opened my eyes for him.

His face was in disbelief, “What? No! What do you mean let you go?”

“Let me go,” I repeated.

Pete stood up from his chair, the now red tube still connecting us. “No Lily, don’t talk like that.”

What were they talking about? I want to sleep for goodness sake.

“Lily ya said ya’d never give up, ya give on yaself you give up on me.” Daryl reminded me although there was no need, I was very aware of my promise.

They were taking this the wrong way, calm down you bunch of girls. Let a tired girl get some shut eye. What I have just been through, it was seriously draining both energy wise and physically.

Don’t get me wrong, I am so grateful Rick and everyone came, I’m thankful Daryl and I are out of Woodbury and alive, and I am unbelievably grateful that I have at least one family member on this horrible planet with me. But please, I can’t take anymore pain. I’m imprisoned by my own body, my body is my own personal torture chamber and I want to escape it all, the only way is sleep.

Finally, after what felt like years, I drifted into what could possibly be a dangerous slumber.

I woke up in a terrible mood, my stomach was eating itself and my throat had dried up.

I groaned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.  
“Thank God Lily,” My Uncle Pete said with a sigh of relief.

“What?” I croaked.

“You went to sleep too soon for my liking,” Hershel said, “I wanted a good amount of blood in you before you slept.”

“Ya might not of woke back up.” Daryl said.

I didn’t see Daryl at first but he was exactly where he was before I closed my eyes for good.

I looked around the place; Hershel was sat by one side, Daryl the other and Pete was by my feet. Beth was hovering around the kitchen lighting some more candles. There was no one else downstairs.

Beth put down a candle on the kitchen top, “Do you need anything?” she asked politely.

“I could do with some water, and is there any food?”

“Yeah, I’ll get you some.” She replied.

“Thank you,” I smiled at her, her looking like Sarah had stopped being scary and almost soothing.

“What time is it?” I asked.

“Like 3am?” Daryl replied even though he wasn’t entirely sure himself

“You guys should get some sleep,” I looked at my carers, all of which looked sleepy.

“I guess we could..” Hershel thought, “We know you aren’t dead or not going to wake up. How do you feel?”

“Better,” I answered truthfully.

I really did feel better apart from my hunger and thirst, I felt almost okay. My headache was nowhere near as bad as before, my left eye could open more than it could earlier therefore the swelling of my cheek has went down some. I lifted my hand to my face and felt that my cheek was cold; someone must have had an ice pack on it earlier. Stroking my other cheek I felt a band aid across the three grazes I suffered from Bella.

The other bloody and painful wound I got from her on my stomach and that was okay too, although I was aware it was there. I knew it would take so long to heel fully. I also knew that my body would be aching for days, I couldn’t see at the moment but I just know I’ll be covered in dark bruises that would hurt at the slightest touch, but they would go soon enough.

And finally, my last and most painful injury - my ribs. They still very much so hurt with every breath taken and there was nothing I could do but take pain killers for them. I’d have to split them evenly with Daryl and his broken wrist too.

“Here ya go,” Beth said as she brought a cup of water over. “Ya don’t mind havin’ a few granola bars do ya? It’s either that or Judith’s food.”

I slowly sat up and grit my teeth through the pain, “Thank you.” I said as I took the water. “And yeah that’s fine.”

Drank the water almost in one, I only needed one breath in between for the cup to be empty. I opened up one of the granola bars and practically swallowed it whole, same for the second. I was about to open the third but I stopped myself.

“Daryl have you had something to eat?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He shrugged.

“You haven’t ate in a while and it’s late,” Hershel commented.

“Neither have you,” Daryl replied.

“I haven’t been starving for days. Now eat.”

There was no arguing with Dr. Hershel. I gave Daryl a smug grin when he took the bar off of me.

“Ya can wipe that look off ya face.” He said as he took a bite.

Uncle Pete couldn’t stop looking at me. He must be as relieved as I am that not all of his family are gone, he was happy again. But even so, he looked troubled. Maybe my face reminded him that his children aren’t here, that Jake who I left with died when he would have had the best chance of surviving out of all of us.

Then it hit me.

He’s seen Sarah. He’s seen Sarah in Beth, just like I did. It must be breaking his heart seeing a girl exactly like her dealing in this world when Sarah didn’t even take the chance. My heart ached for him, my heart also ached for the rest of my family, if only I could see them again.

“You all should get some sleep, like seriously, I’m okay. I don’t need baby sitting.” I said.

“You sure?” Hershel double checked.

“Yeah,” I nodded, “Go get some rest.”

“Okiedoke, night all.”

Hershel hobbled up the stairs on his crutches with Beth right behind him, “Good night.” I called.

“You guys should too.” I looked to Pete and Daryl who hadn’t moved a muscle.

“I’m going,” Pete gave in.

He got up from his chair by the end of my makeshift bed and came to my side.

Uncle Pete brushed some hair from my face and kissed my forehead, “I’m so glad you’re alive.”

I laughed, “Me too.”

“Good night,” He smiled and followed Hershel and Beth to bed.

I turned to Daryl, the most stubborn out of the bunch. “You out of all people should go get a good night’s sleep.”

He rolled his eyes, knowing how persistent I can be.

“Daryl you’re exhausted, I can see in in your eyes although you may be hiding it well.”

He sighed in defeat, “Okay, I’m tired but I said I wasn’t goin’ anywhere and I’m stickin’ by what I said.”

“You’re staying with me tonight?” I asked.

“Am stayin’ with ya.” Daryl confirmed.

I, being higher up than Daryl because I was sat on the table, leaned over and looked down on him. I slowly lowered my lips closer and closer to his, he couldn’t take it anymore and crashed his lips into mine.

This kiss was so different to our last one.

Before, it was full of pain. Not physical pain, but emotional as we weren’t sure of how long we had left together and on this planet. It was short, but meaningful. It was almost like a goodbye kiss because apart of us knew that it could be the end.

But this kiss felt warm, and safe and full of relief. It was a kiss as if to say, you haven’t lost me yet and don’t count on it anytime soon, because I’m going not where.

There was one of those awkward coughs made from upstairs; I’m guessing it was my Uncle Pete. The others had kinda realised what Daryl and I meant to each other when they found us and it didn’t bother them. They understood that love is love, and you can’t have too much of it in a place and in a time like this.

I broke the kiss off first being slightly embarrassed by my Uncle over hearing us. He was surprisingly over protective for an Uncle, he was worse than my dad when it came to boys but it showed that he cared so I couldn’t really complain.

I rolled back my shoulders in an attempt to relieve my aching back, the table was not comfortable.

Daryl noticed this action, “Ya can’t sleep on there.” He looked over to the living room, “Do ya think ya can make it to over there?”

I followed his stare and it wasn’t far at all, “I’m sure I can manage.”

Daryl pulled off the sheets and I pulled my legs over the side of the table, he took one of my hands and helped me down. I was a little wobbly on my feet but stable enough.  
Daryl led me over to the long sofa and sat at one end, “Lay down,” he gestured to the remaining length of the sofa.

I sat beside him, then turned my back to him and stretched out my legs along the rest of the couch whereas Daryl stretched his legs out to rest his feet on the coffee table in front. With his good hand, he placed it on my back and helped me slowly lay down across him, my head resting on the arm of the chair.

He looked down at me with his sea blue eyes; I sometime lost myself in his ocean, swimming too far out. Daryl played with my hair and exhaled deeply, he seemed so relaxed with me now.

“Night Daryl,”

“Night gorgeous,” he replied.

It must have slipped out of his mouth as Daryl’s cheeks burned, I closed my eyes to save him anymore embarrassment and it was safe to say that I went back to sleep pretty happy.


	26. Our Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out what went down between Pete, Michonne, The Governor and Bella.

I gasped and shot up from my sleeping position, nearly nutting Daryl on the way. The quick and rash movement was a big mistake, my ribs ached and all I could do was breath through the pain. I began to cry from a mixture of my ribs, my aching head and body, and also my dream.

“What’s wrong?” Daryl asked; his voice husky as I had just woke him up.

I slowly pulled my legs off the sofa and side beside Daryl and nestled into his neck, releasing more tears before I explained.

“It was my dream,” I replied.

“Wanna talk about it?” My crying made Daryl slightly uncomfortable

“You died,” I sobbed.

Daryl held my head to his neck and stroked my hair, “It’s okay, am here. I didn’t die.” He soothed.

“But it was awful,” the tears didn’t stop, “Carol had turned into a walker, she was coming towards you and you couldn’t do it. You just looked at her and cried. I was there shouting you, but I couldn’t move. When she was right in front of you, you couldn’t even push her back and she bit you. You turned too Daryl..”

“Shhh, that’s enough.” Daryl ordered. “Don’t focus on that, it was just a dream. I ain’t lettin’ no walker get to me or you for that matter. Just quit cryin’, we’re okay.”

I sighed, angry and frustrated and generally fed up with everything. “We’re not okay Daryl! We’ve just been beaten half to death, I don’t think I can recover from all the pain and suffering. I’ve had to watch people I care about die in front of my eyes, and then tortured myself. I will not be the same person when I, if I, get over this. I was so stupid and naïve beforehand, still laughing and joking but there’s no time for that. I can’t take the chance of having fun and being daft because I could die, anyone around me could die. And I can’t do it anymore.”

“Hey, now stop it.” He was almost as angry as I was, but his tone returned to soothing. “Am gonna help ya Lily. Ya not goin’ to go through this alone, I’ll be right here. And ya’ve got your uncle now, that’s gotta be somethin’ to live for. Ya’ve got all of us and we need ya just as much as you need us.”

I just shook my head and whipped away my tears.

“Listen to me,” Daryl lifted up my chin so I would look into his eyes. “Before you came, the prison was damn right miserable. Slowly every one of us were goin’ insane and depressed, but that changed when ya got here. There’s somethin’ aboutcha Lil..”

I rolled my eyes.

My sarcasm and stubbornness was clearly irritating him as he spoke with more true emotion, “Imma do everything it takes to help ya become you again. Am so so sorry for what you have went through with The Governor..” The look in my eye made him extend his sentence, “..And Bella. I really am, Imma help you and ya gonna help me get through this okay?”

“Okay,”

Right now, all I really had was Daryl. He had experienced Woodbury more than once, and the most recent with me. He can help me, he really could just he had a few issues to sort out in his own head first.. All to do with Bella.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him as tight as my ribs would let me, “Thank you.” I whispered.

“Lily!” Maggie’s voice exclaimed.

I looked up from Daryl to the staircase. Maggie jumped the last few and rushed over to the sofa where Daryl and I sat.

Although she may have come over to me very quickly, she took me in her arms slowly remembering my injuries.

“I’m so glad ya here and ya okay,” she said with tears in her eyes, “Both of y’all.” She corrected herself and placed her hand on Daryl’s knee.

“I missed you,” I smiled and mirrored her teary eyes.

“I missed ya too, I was so worried about y’all.” She said.

I felt Daryl frosting welcome and now understood why he was being so cold to Maggie, “If ya were so worried, why didn’t ya come with me?”

“Daryl,” I said shocked by his rudeness, I had never heard him speak to a girl that way.

“I’m sorry Daryl, but just look at how much good it did ya going in like that? Ya should have just waited till morning.” Maggie tried to reason with him.

“If I’d have waited till mornin’ Lily would have been dead, just like Carol.” He spat.

“Enough!” I said, “That doesn’t matter now, it’s in the past. We’re out of there now and don’t need to talk about it, okay?”

Daryl nodded without eye contact, like a little boy in trouble at school. Maggie gave me a weak smile.

“Sorry ya had to sleep on the sofa last night, Daddy said he didn’t think ya’d be able to move offa the table. Need more pills?” she asked when I rubbed the back of my head.

“It’s okay, the sofa wasn’t too bad but a big improvement from the table. And yes please.” I replied.

I slipped my hand into Daryl’s when Maggie went into the kitchen for me.

“Y’all will have to share a room and bed for the next few days, I don’t think ya would mind like. Ya Uncle Pete took one so y’all have the one nearest to the stairs tonight. No more sofa.” She explained.

“Good,” Daryl said and winked at me.

Maggie came back over with two glasses of water and 4 pills, two for me and two for Daryl who denied needing them but I knew he’d have a bad head just like me.

Everyone had a sleep in this morning, after the day and night they had everyone deserved a few hours extra shut eye but soon enough the group trickled down the stairs till we were all sat around the 12 seater table washing down our granola bars with water for breakfast.

Beth walked over with baby Judith, my Uncle’s eyes were on her heavily, she came over and let me hold her.

“Hey sweetie, I’m so glad to see your chubby face again.” I said to her.

Daryl leaned over my shoulder and stroked Judith’s cheek with a single finger, I suddenly felt my Uncle’s eyes from across the table on me, Daryl and Judith instead of Beth.

Rick took the chair beside me and got down to business, Pete and Michonne had some answering to do.

“So what happened when yas went after The Governor?”

Pete and Michonne, who had sat next to each other, glanced to one another to see who should talk first. Pete took the lead, “He lead me out into the street and it didn’t feel right at all. The Gov’s voice was too calm, too normal although he kept the chat relevant about ways to kill Lily and Daryl and capture you guys, I just nodded along. Bella met up with us in the street saying Martinez and another guy were watching the gate but that wasn’t the case at all.”

Michonne took over, “I followed them to a room with all the weapons, they were reloading and under strict orders to kill Pete because The Gov had grown suspicious over him so I killed them both before they had the chance.” She shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

Pete returned to the story telling, “I noticed Michonne coming out of the room a couple of houses down but I kept my eyes on The Governor so I didn’t give her position away and I had to give my full attention to him because he started to get angry and twitchy.

“Tell me again what happened down there?” he asked me.

“For some reason the passage way was open and the walkers got in, none of the men were prepared for it and they all got attacked. I got in in time to kill them before the guys were ripped apart, the majority of them put a bullet to their heads before they changed.”

He didn’t believe me at all and pulled me up on the way I said walkers, not biters or the infected like I did before.

“Smells a bit fishy to me,” he said and lifted up his gun to my face, “Are ya sure that’s what happened, Pete?”

Michonne’s eye nearly popped out her head but she was like a ninja, so quiet and quick. She was at the right side of The Governor in a flash and took off the hand holding the gun to my head.

He screamed and screamed, more so in anger than anything. It took him a second to compose himself and realise who it was that just removed his hand.”

Michonne took a sip of water before continuing for Pete, “I told Pete to leg it and he did, just like the girl. I took a swing for her and caught her calf with the tip of my sword.”

I felt Daryl freeze beside me.

“I had no time to go after her, The Governor was already picking up his hand and taking the gun from it. I ran after Pete who found the fuel, quick thinking Pete.” She elbowed him in the ribs.

“Where did Bella go?” Daryl asked with fear present in his tone.

I felt a strange twinge of annoyance and slight betrayl, why was Daryl asking about Bella in such a worried manner?

I turned to Rick and handed over Judith before Daryl said anymore.

“Took off on a motorbike, she must have had it ready for days by the gate.” Pete replied.

“I don’t think she’ll last long with that leg, I cut her pretty deep.” Michonne added.

“So she’s out there alone and injured?!” Daryl half shouted.

The room suddenly got very awkward; everyone was wondering who this girl was and especially why Daryl was so bothered about her, their eyes swapped between Daryl’s and my own face.

“Who is she Daryl?” Rick asked.

“Why are you so bothered about her?” Maggie asked another question, backing me up.

“She’s my girlfriend.” He said, looking down at the table.

“Girlfriend?” Glen asked, not believing his ears.

I felt myself go bright red, everyone was looking at me it was so embarrassing.

“She was my girlfriend,” He corrected himself, “We go well back, I can’t believe she’s out there alone!”

Rick’s eyes were wide with disbelief, “Daryl, look what she did to you and Lily..”

I closed my eyes tight in an attempt to stop the tears but it failed, I gritted my teeth to hold back any angry words but that failed too when I heard what Daryl said next,”

“It wasn’t her, it was The Governor. He made her!” He tried to defend his ex.

“Bullshit Daryl! She's an evil bitch!” I screamed and slammed my hands onto the table, this caused Judith to cry but it didn't stop my hate filled rampage.

I kicked my chair backwards, it collided into the kitchen cupboards behind me but I continued and stormed off up the stairs, I didn’t care how I looked at the moment whether I looked like a hormonal teenager or a spoilt brat, I had been embarrassed enough already.

Pretty much everyone knew what Daryl and I were like with one another, apart from Uncle Pete, Hershel and Beth because they didn’t find us together in the chamber at Woodbury. They all assumed that we were practically together and then for them to hear Daryl defend the girl who nearly killed me and refer to her as his girlfriend, I felt like such a mug.

Maggie, being a girl similar to my age and who I considered as a friend, must have knew what I thought of him and how I felt, it was so embarrassing having him sat right next to me, previously hugging me, holding my hand and kissing me, to talk about her in such ways like she was one of us, just a survivor. She was wicked.

I ran up the stairs, ignoring Daryl’s calls after me and rushed into the room right at the top of the stairs. Our room. He was right behind me since he took the stairs two at a time, but I slammed the door in his face before he got any closer to me.


	27. Vase of Wilted Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Daryl clash over Bell

I quickly locked the door before Daryl tried the door handle then sat on the end of the double bed with my head in my hands to cry.

Daryl was knocking on the door, “Lily, what was that about?”

“Fuck off Daryl, you know exactly what that was about!” I shouted back.

He tried the door handle and sighed, “Can ya let me in please?”

I ignored his requested and continued to cry.

He knocked and knocked, called my name and even kicked the bottom of the door in frustration.

“Lily am not havin’ a conversation with ya through a door and for everyone to hear, now open up.” Daryl commanded and he did have a good point, I didn’t want the group down stairs to hear every angry word I was ready to say.

I reluctantly got up from the bed and over to the door, I unlocked it and swung the door open for him. Before he could look at me, touch me or say anything I turned back around and resumed my position on the bed; head in hands.

“Thanks,” he said and closed the door behind him. “Now are ya gonna tell me what that was about?”

I felt the fire within me once again; I really did have quite the temper and a foul mouth.

“Are you fucking serious?” I asked rhetorically, my eyes were wild with rage. “You’re sat there downstairs in front of everyone, fretting over the whereabouts of Bella when she nearly fucking killed us Daryl! And you go push the blame onto The Governor! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? The Governor didn’t lay a finger on me but your ex nearly drained me of my blood.”

His face was full of shame.

“Oh, nothing to say to that do we Daryl?” I felt my confidence build, it was replacing the weak cries I was presenting only moments ago and now I had this cockiness in play. I rose from the bed and stood a foot away from his face. “If I were you I’d be embarrassed to know such a person, never mind to have actually been in a relationship with her..”

“She’s not really like that!” He jumped to her defence again, “I swear to God it was The Gov manipulating her!”

“Stop defending her!!” I screamed in his face. “Not once did I hear The Governor ask her to do anything. She, with no input from any other person, asked a man to sexually assault me, she cut open my stomach, beat me to a pulp and you know what else she did Daryl? SHE KILLED CAROL.”

Daryl shook his head in denial, “No no,” he said more so to himself than me. “She’s not like that, she never use to be. She’s not a murderer.” He was trying to convince himself.

“Do you even understand how disrespectful you are being right now?! Bella fucking killed Carol, she killed your best friend. That woman took away the only person in the world who understood you and made you the best you, you could ever be and you are saying she isn’t a murderer? What, did Carol deserve to die? Was what Bella did just an act of self-defence because Carol was dangerous and coming for her? I don’t fucking think so..”

Daryl couldn’t even answer me, the state he was in right now I didn’t think was possible for such a private and stone hard guy. The tears raced each other down his cheeks, his bottom lip quivered.

The cockiness had vanished and left me this broken shell of a girl, tears we’re in my eyes. “Daryl, just stop.” I asked him to not only stop crying because it was breaking my heart even more, but to stop sticking up for Bella also.

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and I was now as upset as he was about everything.

“She hurt me so, so bad Daryl, but you know what hurts more?” I asked.

He hardly had the courage to give me the eye contact I deserved but he managed it.

“It hurts more at the fact that you are defending and sticking up for the person who nearly ended my life, and I thought you cared about me Daryl.” I sighed, “I can’t get hurt anymore..”

“I would never hurt ya intentionally Lily, ya must know that.” Daryl said so honest and innocently.

I laughed lightly to myself, “Guys like you can hurt girls like me in unimaginable ways, and you wouldn’t even know.”

I felt so weak and vulnerable breaking down in front of him like this, I use to pride myself on not depending on boys but everything has changed now, you’ve got to rely on someone in this world now. At the moment, I felt like he doesn’t even care and the past week has been filled with lies and fake actions, just something to pass the time.

“I do care about ya Lil,” Daryl stepped forward with his arms extended but I instantly took a giant step back, knocking into a desk with a small tv and a vase of wilted flowers on. “But it’s just Bella, we have history. I can’t just pretend I never saw her, I haven’t thought about her since all this began ‘cause a knew my chances, and she was most likely to be dead. And I honestly believe it wasn’t her doin’ what she did. It was The Gov and she was only doin’ it to get by, I promise ya.”

That was it; it was the last straw I had with Daryl being on side with Bella.

The fire was bigger and fiercer than it had ever been. I nearly growled at Daryl like a wild animal, I felt wild and insane. I picked up the closest thing to me and it was the flower vase. With all my force, I threw it at him. Unfortunately he ducked and it smashed against the door behind him, water splashed everywhere and the dead flowers fell to the floor.

“Lily!” Daryl exclaimed, shocked at my outburst.

“Just fuck off Daryl,” The tears were constant now, they were flowing like a river. This was my last request to him.

He stormed out of our room and slammed the door behind him; the noise was ringing in my ears. I felt a strong urge to just curl up into a tight ball in this very spot but I did what every girl does and chased after the guy they adored.

“Daryl, wait!” I called and rushed down the stairs, but Daryl was already crossing in between the kitchen and living room where everyone awkwardly stood, clearly hearing the shouting and smashing of vases.

He carried on at the same pace, not slowing for me or pausing at the door, he passed through it leaving it open for me to carry on chasing him.

I was running to him and just as I was about to leave the motel, someone grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me back inside. The unexpected tug hurt my ribs but they were the last thing on my mind right now, but I knew I’d pay for them later after all the shouting crying and throwing of objects I have been doing.

It was Uncle Pete. The look in his eye made me burst into floods of tears into his chest, I felt 16 years old and I was experiencing my first real heartbreak. He wrapped his arms around me loose enough to not hurt my broken ribs but tight enough to hold me together.

“I may not know that guy well, but he sure as hell ain’t worth my niece’s tears.”

That sentence made me cry even harder.

Pete kissed my head and held me till the cries slowed.

Daryl drove off in one of the cars in a mood, he might have done it to clear his head or get away from Violent Lily, I was pretty surprised by her myself.

I couldn’t stand being downstairs in the mitts of everyone giving me pity looks, they tried hard not to stare but I know the majority of they watched each silent tears fall and for the others I just made them feel uncomfortable, Michonne was one of those others.

I removed myself from downstairs and went to my room for the benefit of everyone and that’s why I intended to stay for the whole day but there was a knock at my door by sunset. It was Glen and Maggie, hand in hand.

“We were wondering if you fancied a drink,” Glen said.

“There’s a bar outback,” Maggie explained.

Glen didn’t mean like water or anything, he meant alcohol and I couldn’t think of anything better right now.  
I followed the pair downstairs and into the back room, and there were so many bottles that could easily quench my thirst and put my head down the toilet.

Rick was already sat at the bar with a whisky, I took the stool beside him and Maggie took the one beside me whereas Glen went behind the bar to be our bartender for this wretched evening.

“What can I get cha?” he tried hard to sound cheerful but I don’t think anyone would be able to manage it today, the group’s morale was very low because of Daryl and I. We should be celebrating the fact that The Governor was dead.

“Straight vodka please,” I said.

Maggie second my request, “Me too.”

Glen poured us our vodka out generously as Rick picked up a conversation.

“Lily, am so glad you’re okay but I can’t help but think this is my fault.” I knew he would blame himself, especially after numerous whiskies which I could smell on his breath.

“Don’t be stupid Rick, no way was it your fault. You’re too kind, too much of a gentleman and a great leader, you can’t take any little issue on your shoulders; you can’t take the blame for everything because it would eventually drive you crazy. Please don’t blame yourself, this couldn’t have been helped..” I drank a mouth full of vodka, it tasted so good but very strong after all this time.

“It could have been helped! If I’da, I coulda-“

“Stop Rick,” I interrupted, “Just finish your whisky and get over it, it doesn’t matter because I’m hear right now.”  
“And look at the state you’re in,” Rick said and finished the last of his drink.

Eventually Rick, Glen, Maggie and I stopped the use of glasses and drank out of the bottle, every mouthful going straight to our heads.

Even drop that travelled down my throat numbed the pain of my ribs, my head and my heart, I was slowly forgetting about Daryl and began to smile again thanks to my rescuers.

A drunk Rick summoned me to sit on his lap, “Come here Lily, I want to talk to ya.”

I obliged and took a seat.

“I just want to say how much I enjoy havin’ ya in the group, I really think y’all will do us some good. I think I speak for all of us when I say this.”

“Aw Rick, that’s so sweet. And I don’t think I could have found a better group of survivors to survive with that you lot.” I smiled then wrapped my arms around Rick’s neck.

I heard the creek of a door then a bang. I turned around to see Daryl in the doorway, he had dropped a large bag on the floor.

He looked at me and Rick then continued to the bar. He grabbed a bottle of whatever and left the room, I grabbed my bottle of vodka and followed him to our room.


	28. All In Good Time Blondie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter - Read to see if Lily and Daryl end the story on good or bad terms..

“Daryl, where are you going?” I asked.

“Where does it look like am goin’?” he replied sarcastically.

Okay, so he still wasn’t very happy with me, and I wasn’t very happy with him either but we needed to work something out.

Daryl took two large gulps from his Jack Daniels bottle as he opened the door, like before he kept it open for me and I followed him inside.

“Stop,” He ordered me and pointed to my bare feet, “There’s broken pieces everywhere.”

Oops, yeah.. I still need to clean that up. I carefully stepped over the sharp pieces of pottery.

Daryl took my usual spot on the end of the bed and took another swig of his bottle. I didn’t really know where to put myself to I just fiddled with my own bottle before taking a drink.

“Are ya sure ya should be holding that?” Daryl asked eyeing up the bottle, “Last thing ya had in ya hands nearly took my head off.”

His tone wasn’t teasing, it was still pretty angry and serious but at least he was kind of joking about it.

“Yeah, um, I’m sorry. I honestly don’t know what came over me.” I was finding it almost difficult to string a sentence together without loads of ‘erm’s and ‘um’s in. “Can we talk?”

Daryl sighed but slid over to make room for me on the end of the bed, I sat down crossed legs and with my bottle of vodka in between.

It was quiet, and awkward. I hated silences and I knew Daryl wasn’t one for the chit chat so I was the one to break the ice.

“Where’ve you been?” I asked, genuinely curious. “Anywhere special?”

He held his tongue at first, “Woodbury..”

I flipped out.

“Why the fuck did you go back there?!” Did he go back to see Bella?

“Lily shut up, people are in bed ya stupid blonde.” Daryl hushed me, “I had to take care of a few things?”

“Like what?!” My voice was a lot quieter, as I’m sure everyone has heard enough of me today, but the fury was still present within it.

“Collected my crossbow, cleared out their weapons and..” he drifted off.

“And?!”

“I took down Carol,” he managed to finish his sentence.

It took me by surprise, I was not expecting that reply at all.

Every last bit of my rage had vanished, and in it’s place all I felt was woe for Daryl. I know Carol wouldn’t have let him turn, even if she did love him dearly she’d be the one to take him down, so Daryl would do the same, he had to be the one to do it, I just wish he didn’t do it all alone.

“I’m so sorry you had to do that Daryl,” I said and wrapped my arms around him, nothing else mattered right now between us, I had to forget about everything and be there for Daryl. That experience would be traumatic on its own, never mind everything else he has been through in the last 48 hours.

Thankfully, Daryl accepted my open and forwardness of a hug even though we had a huge fight earlier. He hugged me back because he truly needed me right now.

“A cared about her way too much to let her turn ya know,” Daryl said.

I pulled back from the hug but held his hand.

“I know Daryl, you did what you had to do but I wish you had taken somebody with you.”

He shook his head, “Naw, it was better this way. I had time to myself for a bit, I needed it. I had to do it pretty quick too, a didn’t want her to wander off before I had the chance.”

That’s exactly what happened to me but with Jake.

Daryl saw the look on my face, and apologised.

“It wasn’t like ya dream, I didn’t pussy out. I had to do it, for Carol. She would have never let me turn.”

“I know,” I said and stroked his muscular arm comfortingly.

Time flew by and the millilitres of our beverages decreased, Daryl and I laid by each other’s side; heads on the pillows and our fingers interlocked and just talked about the past.

Daryl spoke all about his times with Carol, explained how much of a lovely, caring and strong woman she was. I talked all about my family, told him about the similarities between Beth and my cousin Sarah and how hard it will be on my uncle. It was really nice to get to know Daryl better, to listen to his thoughts on everyone in the group and talk about everything he has went through with them.  
“I’m going to say to you what I said to Rick earlier,” I slurred, “I don’t think I could have joined a better group to survive the apocalypse with..”

Daryl smiled to himself, he was as drunk as I was. “And I don’t think I could be sharing a bed with anyone better than you.” He lowered his head and began to kiss my neck.

For a short moment, I let Daryl continue. It felt so good to have someone’s lips on my skin, it had been too long since anyone had kissed me there.

I pressed my hands to his chest, “No Daryl.. I can’t do this.”

“Why?”

“Not right now, not in the mess and drunken state we’re in.” I was sober enough to stop myself from making a big mistake and to know that I am drunk, if that makes sense.

“What mess? Walkers? I don’t think they’ll be goin’ anytime soon and I don’t think I can wait that long Lil.” He leaned in to kiss my lips. This was drunk Daryl talking, sober Daryl would have never had the guts to say this to me.

I returned the kiss but stopped it before it went any further, “No Daryl, I mean us. We’re a mess.”

“A drunken mess.” He added.

“Yeah that too,” I agreed wholeheartedly, this alcohol was having a serious effect on me because I hadn’t had it in such a long time. “But listen, I don’t want to rush into anything with you because it’s clear that you still have feelings for Bella.”

He sighed in defeat, “I’m so sorry Lil, I think its just me seeing her again.. it brought back memories and some feelings.”

“But the thing I don’t understand and what hurts me is that, you still manage to care about this woman but you know exactly what she did to me.. you said, ‘I wanna get close to ya,’ and to me, that is a shy way of saying I like you.” I felt like we were going in circles, we have had this conversation too many times already.

“It is a shy way of saying that I like ya Lil, I do I want to be with ya. Do you understand that?” I couldn’t believe that Daryl Dixon was being so honest and open with me, he’s the type of guy to lock it all up even though he is very emotional.

“I do understand that, but-“

“No buts,” Daryl interrupted me.

He rolled over on to his stomach, held himself up with one arm while he put each knee either side of me.

Daryl leaned in and kissed me once again, but this time I couldn’t stop myself and kissed back. He pulled at the hem of my t-shirt, I sat up slightly so he could one handily pull it over my head.

“Daryl don’t,” I pleaded when our lips separated, but in all honesty I didn’t want him to stop.

Daryl ignored me and began to kiss my stomach.

“I’m goin’ to take care of ya Lily” He planted his lips just above my belly button, “I’m gonna kiss every bruise and broken rib, every day until they’re healed.”

I left Daryl to it, he kissed every marking on my stomach and over my bandaged wound. He moved upwards to my ribs. Very gently, Daryl delicately kissed almost each rib bone, whether it was broken or not, he wasn’t missing anything.

Then kissed in between my breasts, not in a way to turn me on even though it did, but he kissed literally every inch of every large bruise I had, and the majority of there were on the upper half of my torso. Daryl left wet kissed over the tops of my breasts, on the skin which my bra didn’t cover and moved on to my collar bones.

The whole time Daryl didn’t lay his body weight on top of me, he hovered above holding himself up with his only good hand. He returned to my neck and kissed every bruise on it from one side, to my throat, and to the other.

Like before, I pressed my hands to Daryl chest to ward him off. I had to stop him now, this was as much affection I was letting myself have, I had been spoiled already and going any further would probably result in my heart being broken in the future.

“Enough now Daryl,” I said gently, “We’re just friends.”

Daryl dropped his head and leaned over to the bedside table to finish the lasts of his bottle, he then resumed his position beside me.

“That’s not enough for me.” He said almost sulkily.

“It’s not enough for me either.. I want you Daryl, badly. But not like this.” I brushed his hair out of his face, “We’ve got our problems, together and individually and we need to sort them out first before anything else, it would only make matters worse.”

Daryl nodded.

“You said you’re going to help me through this and that’s exactly what I’m going to do for you. We need help within a friend right now, not a partner. It was different for Glen and Maggie because they were already together, we aren’t. That’s what you need right now, just a pal, just a friend to confine in and that’s what I need too.”

“Yeah, I understand that..” he said.

“If this were like it used to be, you and I would be getting some major theorapy sessions but we don’t have that, the only thing we have is each other. We’re going to help ourselves through all the pain, the memories, the nightmares and we’re going to come out of this as stronger people. Only a good friend can do that.”

I toying, and lightly, punched Daryl’s arm. “You’re my new bestest bud.”

Daryl scoffed at my drunken attempt to make a joke, “I can have ya as a friend, no matter what I need ya in my life even if it is just as a ‘bestest bud’.” He mocked my tone.

“One last request though, before we become just friends?” I asked, nearly too shy to even ask.

“Anything for my pal,” He said sarcastically.

“Hug for one last night? Like we did in the prison?” I bit my bottom lips.

“Course,” Daryl said with a smile.

I pulled the covers over Daryl’s and my legs. They were the nicest material I had felt in ages. Daryl laid out his arm and it became my second pillow for my sleepy head. I rested a hand on Daryl’s chest and played gently with the fingers of his broken wrist, I sighed heavily.

“I’m sorry we can’t be together yet,” He said.

“I’m sorry too.” And I truly was, this wasn’t all because of him.

“All in good time, blondie.”


End file.
